I'm Sorry, Mr Genius
by Luluv170
Summary: Kim Seokjin, seorang sasaran bully namun berotak cerdas mampu meluluhkan hati sekeras baja milik Kim Namjoon. Namun kisah mereka dihiasi berbagai tragedi, juga campur tangan orang ke tiga. Akankah mereka bisa bersatu atau tidak? Hanya author yang tau. Namjin & Slight! Kenjin. Warn: Abusive & Bullies
1. Chapter 1

**"Jika mencintaimu adalah hal yang dilarang, maka beri tau aku bagaimana caranya untuk bisa menghapus rasa ini."**

 **I'm Sorry, Mr. Genius**

 **By Luluv170**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © BigHit Ent**

 **Warn**

 **BL, Abusive, Cliche**

Seokjin berjalan di lorong sekolahnya, sebenarnya Ia agak malas menginjakan kaki ke sekolah ini.

"Hey, lihat itu, si jenius sudah datang," bisik seseorang yang tentu saja ditujukan padanya.

Kalau saja bukan karena sekolah ini menyediakan beasiswa untuknya, ia akan dengan senang hati melangkah keluar dari sekolah terkutuk ini. Seokjin tidak akan merasa keberatan untuk bersekolah di sekolah murah yang berada di dekat rumahnya yang kumuh. Bahkan Ia akan merasa senang jika bisa menghindari orang-orang ini, karena...

"Seokjin, aku titip tugasku dong! Nanti malam aku sibuk soalnya," _paling sibuk pacaran._

"Seokjin-ah, tugasku yang kemarin sudah belum? Aku sudah dikejar-kejar Jungsoo-saem nih," _salah sendiri tidak dikerjakan dari kemarin._

"Seokjin, kau kan temanku, boleh titip satu lagi yaa tugasnya, ya ya ya?" _dibilang tidak pun kau akan memaksa._

"Seokjin, tugasku sudah kutaruh di mejamu ya," _terserah lah_

Dan begitulah keseharian Seokjin sebagai pemegang beasiswa di sekolah ini. Sekolah ini memang sekolah elit, namun kelakuan anak-anak di dalamnya lah yang tidak elit. Mereka semua gemar sekali menambah beban hidup Seokjin yang sudah terlampau berat dengan tugas-tugas sekolah mereka. Saat mengetahui bahwa Seokjin mendapat nilai sempurna di tes masuk sekolah ini, mereka semua mulai menempeli Seokjin dan memanfaatkannya bagaikan lintah. Tentu saja Seokjin tidak bisa serta merta menolak permintaan yang lebih tepat disebut perintah dari anak-anak kaya itu. Prestasi akademiknya memang luar biasa, tetapi kalau mereka sudah mengadu pada orang tua mereka yang notabene sangat berkuasa dan menyebabkan masalah untuk Seokjin, dia bisa apa? Dia tidak lebih dari butiran debu yang terselip di antara tumpukan emas yang berkilau.

Setelah mengiyakan perintah anak-anak itu dan menerima banyak sekali buku tugas di kedua tangannya, Ia pun berjalan pasrah menuju kelasnya. Ia meletakan tumpukan buku itu di sebuah tas jinjing yang telah ia sediakan dari rumah.

"Hai Jinnie," sapaan akrab itu diucapkan oleh Lee Jaehwan, teman sekelasnya yang sudah lama menyukainya. Berkali-kali Jaehwan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Seokjin, tetapi selalu ditolak. Tetapi bagaikan angin lalu, semua tolakan itu diabaikan Jaehwan dan dia tetap setia mendekati Seokjin entah kenapa. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan oleh parasnya yang cantik dan manis, tetapi sebagai pria Ia tetaplah tampan.

Seokjin mengangguk singkat sembil memijit tangannya yang pegal karena membawa buku tugas yang berat. Jaehwan menggeleng dramatis saat melihat tumpukan buku yang berjejer rapi di dalam tas jinjing Seokjin.

"Ckckckck, kau ini tidak lelah apa? Kalau kau mau aku bisa melindungimu dari lintah-lintah itu, makanya jadi pacarku ya!" ucap Jaehwan dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tidak Jaehwan, aku tidak apa-apa, ini juga membantu proses belajarku," ucap Seokjin dengan senyum miris seraya menatap susunan buku yang tebalnya mencapai 15cm, lalu menghela napas pelan. Jaehwan cemberut, Ia bukan tipe anak kaya yang suka memperbudak murid yang miskin. Ia merasa kasihan pada Seokjin yang tiap hari mendapat tugas-tugas tambahan dari anak-anak yang lain. Jaehwan kerap kali membantu Seokjin dengan melarang anak-anak itu memanfaatkan Seokjin lebih jauh, tetapi Seokjin yang takut membuat masalah untuk Jaehwan pun membiarkan anak-anak itu bertindak sesuka mereka. Ia tidak mau teman satu-satunya menderita sepertinya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Seokjin melahap bekalnya yang ia bawa dari rumah. Di saat murid-murid lain sedang asik bercengkrama dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin sekolah yang lebih pantas disebut resto bintang lima dengan hidangan mewah dan berkelas, Seokjin sudah sangat puas dengan bekal rumahannya. Ia yang cuma bermodalan beasiswa tidak akan pernah bisa mencicipi semua kemewahan itu, Bahkan uang saku yang diberikan ibunya untuk dua minggu pun hanya cukup untuk membeli satu porsi main course di kantin sekolahnya, itu pun yang paling murah. Jadi dia harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan bekalnya sendiri, karena Ia tidak mau mengganggu ibunya. Ibunya hanya penjahit baju yang tidak memiliki penghasilan tetap, sedangkan ayahnya bekerja ke luar kota sebagai kontraktor di sebuah proyek pembangunan. Sebuah keberuntungan ia bisa mendapat beasiswa di sekolah mahal ini. Jadi sebisa mungkin Ia menekan seluruh emosinya dan bertahan di antara situasi ini, demi orang tuanya.

"Hai Jinnie, aku membelikanmu kue," seru Jaehwan yang baru kembali dari kantin sambil meletakan empat slice brownies yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Seokjin menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Seokjin menyambar piring kertas berisikan kue coklat itu dari tangan Jaehwan. Sedangkan Jaehwan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Seokjin sambil menatap wajah antusias Seokjin.

"Wah! Terima kasih banyak Jaehwan!" ia mengambil satu slice lalu memasukannya ke mulutnya. Ia tersenyum riang sambil mengunyah kue coklat itu. Jaehwan ikut tersenyum saat melihat Seokjin yang terlihat sangat senang. Tetapi senyum Seokjin memudar dikala ia teringat harga brownies itu yang baginya mahal. Ia menelan kue itu dengan berat lalu mendorong piring kertas yang menyisakan tiga slice brownies itu ke arah Jaehwan.

"Maaf Jaehwan aku tidak bisa menerimanya... besok aku akan mengganti satu slice yang telah aku makan..." ucap Seokjin lirih. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapat barang mahal itu, walaupun itu hanya sebuah kue. Jaehwan menatap Seokjin sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membeli berapapun yang kamu mau, tidak usah menggantinya," ucap Jaehwan. Seokjin menggeleng lemah dengan wajah memelas seperti anak anjing yang minta diadopsi.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menerimanya, maaf ya..." ucap Seokjin yang sebenarnya tidak rela sambil sesekali melirik potongan brownies yang kini berada di depan Jaehwan. Jaehwan yang menyadari lirikan Seokjin pun tersenyum jahil.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaksamu kalau begitu! Mau kamu yang memakannya sendiri, atau aku yang akan menyuapimu dengan mulutku?" ucapnya dengan seringaian, tidak lupa ia juga menaik turunkan alisnya. Wajah Seokjin pun memanas, Ia memukul pelan lengan Jaehwan lalu mengambil kembali piring kertas brownies itu lalu menyuap satu potong ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sudah, puas kau sekarang?" ucapnya kesal dengan mulut yang masih berisi brownies. Melihat hal menggemaskan itu, Jaehwan pun tak tinggal diam lalu mencubit gemas pipi gembil Seokjin yang makin menggemuk karena diisi kue coklat.

"Aw! Ya! Kau bodoh Jaehwan!" ucap Seokjin sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah lalu memukuli Jaehwan dengan beringas. Jaehwan pun tertawa lepas sambil pura-pura kesakitan menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Seokjin.

"Ahahaha, sakit tau! Hentikan, Adududuh! Ahahaha"

Di balik keceriaan mereka, mereka tidak menyadari seseorang tengah menonton interaksi Seokjin dan Jaehwan yang terlihat begitu akrab. Orang itu menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pulang sekolah, Seokjin berjalan di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Jaehwan telah pergi mendahuluinya karena ibunya menelpon dan memintanya untuk segera pulang. Hari sudah sore dan Seokjin harus segera pulang ke rumah, Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Saat berjalan, Seokjin berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki yang memiliki surai platinum. Seokjin berjalan menunduk dan tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh orang itu. Orang itu yang diketahui bernama Kim Namjoon yang merupakan anak dari pemilik yayasan sekolah ini dan siswa populer yang sangat diidolakan itu pun menatap Seokjin tajam. Tubuh Seokjin bergetar lirih, ia merasa takut lalu ia segera meminta maaf kepada Namjoon. Ia membungkukan badannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia hanya bisa berharap kemurahan hati Namjoon dan semoga perbuatannya tidak menyebabkan masalah besar.

"M-maafkan aku Namjoon-ssi aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau tidak punya mata, huh?" sahut suara itu dingin dan menusuk.

"M-maaf... aku tadi.."

 **BRAK**

Namjoon menarik lengan Seokjin lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding yang berada di dekat mereka. Namjoon menatap mata Seokjin tajam lalu menghimpit tubuh Seokjin yang lebih kecil darinya lebih merapat ke dinding. Ia mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Seokjin di kedua sisi kepalanya dengan sangat keras hingga menyebabkan Seokjin mengerang lirih.

"Suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik hari ini dan kau berani-beraninya mengusikku?" geramnya. Seokjin yang ketakutan tidak berani menatap mata Namjoon, Ia menundukan kepalanya seakan tatapan Namjoon benar-benar bisa membunuhnya.

"M-maaf Namjoon-ssi... aku tidak sengaja..." ucap Seokjin lirih. Namjoon menggeram marah lalu menyentakan tubuh Seokjin ke lantai sangat keras.

"Berlutut dan memohonlah," ucap Namjoon dingin. Tanpa sadar air mata Seokjin mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa basa basi Ia melakukan perintah Namjoon.

"A-aku mohon.. maafkan aku, N-Namjoon-ssi... hiks," isaknya lirih. Seokjin merutuki dirinya yang sangat lemah saat ini. Namjoon berdecak lalu berlutut di dekat Seokjin. Ia mencengkram kuat wajah Seokjin yang telah basah dengan keringat dan air mata.

"Jangan berani macam-macam denganku dan ingatlah posisimu, kau hanya beruntung bisa memasuki sekolah ini, tetapi perbuatanmu akan selalu aku ingat, camkan itu..." desisnya tajam di depan wajah Seokjin, "Mr. Genius..." lanjutnya di depan telinga Seokjin dengan nada rendah yang mematikan. Seokjin menelan ludahnya gugup.

Ia menghempaskan wajah Seokjin begitu saja lalu menendang tas jinjing Seokjin yang terjatuh di dekatnya hingga isinya berserakan. Seokjin masih terisak lirih menatap punggung orang itu semakin menjauhi dirinya yang masih terduduk lemah diatas lantai yang dingin.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Ia menyesali kepergian seseorang yang selama ini ia kagumi diam-diam, yang selalu hinggap di pikirannya tiap malam, yang mampu membuatnya gila hanya dengan menatapnya sekilas, yang selalu mengisi ruang hatinya yang tidak bisa dimasuki orang lain. Orang itu, Kim Namjoon...

"N-Namjoon-ssi... s-saranghaeyo... hiks"

 **TBC**

 **Note: halo halo, baru comeback nih sekarang. Semoga ff yang kali ini bisa lebih menghibur kalian ya gengs. Tolong beri respon kalian mengenai fic ini yaa! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"You Saved My Life"**

 **I'm Sorry, Mr. Genius**

 **By Luluv170**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All The Casts Are Not Mine**

 **Warn**

 **BL, Abusive, Cliche**

Setelah punggung Namjoon sudah tak tampak lagi, Seokjin membereskan buku-buku tugas yang dititipkan padanya dengan terburu-buru. Tak boleh ada yang melihat kondisinya saat ini, Ia harus segera pulang walaupun pikirannya sedang gusar. Ia berlari meninggalkan sekolah itu dengan napas memburu dan detak jantung tak beraturan.

Di perjalanan pulangnya, Ia tak bisa berhenti melamunkan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Entah itu bisa dianggap hal baik karena Ia bisa 'dilihat' oleh orang yang ia sukai, atau justru buruk karena bisa saja setelah ini Namjoon mendepaknya dari sekolah itu. Hal itu bukannya tidak mungkin terjadi, malah sangat mungkin terjadi mengingat Namjoon bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah melupakan kesalahan orang lain. Apa yang lebih salah dari pada menabrak murid paling berkuasa dan populer di sekolah?

Ia berjalan melewati sebuah gang sempit menuju rumahnya. Ia merasa kelelahan karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari sekolah ke rumahnya. Ia tidak menaiki bus umum karena uangnya mulai menipis. Uang tabungannya digunakan untuk membeli peralatan sekolah. Ia sengaja menggunakan uang tabungannya daripada harus selalu meminta uang pada ibunya.

Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya, tak sabar rasanya untuk segera pulang dan menyapa ibunya yang sendirian di rumah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika toko yang sekaligus menjadi rumah bagi keluarganya sudah nampak.

"Ibu, aku pulang," ucap Seokjin. Seokjin melangkah masuk lalu menemukan ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk makan malam mereka. Ibunya tersenyum saat melihat anaknya pulang.

"Selamat datang Seokjinnie, sudah lapar ya?"

Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Seokjin, "Tentu saja, kalau melihat masakan ibu pasti langsung lapar."

"Ahahaha, kamu ini bisa saja, Jinnie," ucap suara lembut itu sembari tangannya memotong sayur dengan lihai. Seokjin langsung membantu ibunya memanaskan air untuk merebus sayuran itu. Ibunya tersenyum menatap anaknya yang sangat pengertian. Tetapi senyumnya pudar saat melihat ada luka memar di pergelangan tangan Seokjin.

"Jinnie, kamu tidak bertengkar di sekolah kan?"

"A-ah, tidak kok bu, temanku semuanya baik," Seokjin tergagap sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang terasa hambar di mata ibunya. Diam-diam menertawai perkataannya sendiri dalam hati.

"Lalu ini kau sebut apa?" ucap ibunya sambil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Seokjin yang memar. Seokjin meringis pelan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa bu... tadi aku terjatuh..."

"Seokjin-ah, jangan berbohong pada ibumu," ucap ibu Seokjin dengan suara tegas. Ibunya beranjak dari kegiatan memotong sayurnya, lalu beralih mengambil kotak P3K. Seokjin tidak berani menatap mata ibunya ketika berbohong. Ia tau Ia tak akan sanggup berbohong kepada sosok malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk merawatnya ini.

Ibunya mematikan api yang tadi dinyalakan Seokjin lalu membawa anaknya ke arah meja di tengah ruang keluarga mereka yang minimalis. Ia membawa lengan Seokjin ke pangkuannya lalu mengurut pergelangan tangannya pelan.

"Akh..." Seokjin merintih tertahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Ibunya menghela napas pelan.

"Jinnie, apakah semua ini terlalu berat untukmu nak?" ucap ibunya yang kini menangis. Isakan pelan ibunya membuat hati Seokjin sakit, Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Seokjin menatap ibunya lalu memeluknya.

"Tidak bu, aku baik-baik saja, tolong jangan khawatirkan aku, khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri bu," ucap Seokjin lirih sambil menghapus air mata ibunya. Ibunya memang mengalami gejala peradangan sendi yang sepertinya mulai bertambah parah belakangan ini. Ia tidak tega jika melihat ibunya menangisi dirinya disaat kesehatannya sendiripun tak terawat. Ibunya sudah semakin tua tetapi Seokjin masih belum bisa memberi balasan yang pantas untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Ibunya menggeleng lemah, "Kau tau Seokjin-ah, ibu selalu mendukungmu, ibu selalu bangga padamu. Ibu sangat minta maaf karena tidak bisa menempatkanmu di sekolah yang lebih baik untuk orang seperti kita, hiks, maafkan ibu nak,"

Air mata Seokjin sudah tak terbendungkan lagi, Ia tidak tahan melihat ibunya seperti ini, "Ibu, sekolah itu sudah lebih dari cukup ibu... bukankah harusnya ibu bangga aku bisa sekolah di sekolah bergengsi seperti itu? Suatu saat nanti aku akan membuat ayah dan ibu bahagia, aku janji," ucapnya lirih. Ibunya mengangguk sambil mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padanya.

Hanya itu yang bisa Ia lakukan, berusaha memberikan semua yang Ia punya untuk orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon duduk terdiam di depan layar komputernya. Ia menatap datar layar elektronik itu, bosan. Moodnya sudah rusak sejak kejadian di sekolahnya tadi.

Namjoon bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah melupakan sesuatu, terutama hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Ingatan-ingatan itu akan berputar selama beberapa jam bahkan berhari-hari jika terlampau parah.

Ia kesal bukan karena ulah Seokjin yang tak sengaja menabraknya, ia kesal karena tingkahnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya peristiwa di sekolah tadi bukan karena Ia sengaja, Ia hanya reflek saja, serius. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya jika menyangkut pemuda manis itu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bertindak demikian dan bibirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kalau Ia pikirkan memang menyakitkan.

Singkatnya gini, Namjoon sebenarnya salting...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon berjalan di taman kota dekat rumahnya. Ia merasa agak kesepian di rumahnya. Ayahnya kerja tiap hari seperti tak punya kehidupan, ibunya sedang jalan-jalan bersama grup sosialitanya. Kalaupun orangtuanya di rumah pun tak ada bedanya sih, paling tambah suara cekikikan ibunya yang sibuk teleponan dengan grupnya itu, atau suara telepon genggam ayahnya yang berdering non stop, biasa lah panggilan bisnis.

Namjoon mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman yang mengarah ke air mancur di pusat taman itu. Hari sudah mulai senja, taman mulai ramai pengunjung. Dikala ia menikmati satu _cup macchiato_ nya, netranya menangkap seorang pemuda yang duduk di kursi taman yang berbeda dari kursinya. Letaknya berada di sisi kiri kursi yang kini ia duduki.

Pemuda itu sedang asik mencemili keripik kentang yang berada di sampingnya. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam sebuah kertas yang berisi daftar lowongan kerja. Wajah manisnya dihalangi poninya yang agak panjang.

Seingat Namjoon, orang itu adalah siswa di sekolahnya dan terkenal sebagai 'Si Genius'. Yang Ia tau, anak itu bernama Seokjin, kalau tidak salah.

Ditengah kegiatan ngemil sambil membacanya, jemari pemuda itu ingin mengambil keripik lagi, tiba-tiba kantong yang berisi kepingan-kepingan kentang itu hilang, raib. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada koran, tetapi kini tangannya meraba-raba sisi yang seharusnya ditempati kantong keripiknya. Tiba-tiba jemarinya menabrak sesuatu.

Saat pemuda itu menatap sisi yang ia raba-raba tadi, Ia menemukan seorang bocah lelaki kecil yang kini asik menyuapi keripik favorit pemuda manis itu ke dalam mulutnya. Seketika bibir plum Seokjin merengut dan Ia meletakan kedua tangannya ke sisi pinggangnya. Kini posisinya persis seperti wanita galak yang sering Namjoon liat di sinetron favorit ibunya.

"Hey anak kecil! Sedang apa kau?! Ini milikku tau!" seru pemuda itu dilanjut oleh gerutuan kesal olehnya. Pria kecil itu tersentak, kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya yang kini memasang tampang galak.

"M-maaf hyung, aku baru coba sedikit kok.. m-maafkan Chim-chim..." ucap bocah yang menyebut dirinya Chim-chim. Tangan mungilnya menyodorkan sebungkus keripik milik pemuda itu ke arah pemiliknya.

Melihat ekspresi melas anak itu, pemuda itu jadi tidak sampai hati mengomeli pria kecil itu. Senyumnya mengembang dan tangannya bergerak untuk menerima bungkusan itu.

"Ya sudah, kita makan berdua saja ya! Hyung tidak marah kok, tapi lain kali izin dulu ya kalau ingin meminta atau meminjam milik orang lain," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengusap surai hitam Chim-chim. Chim-chim tersenyum sumringah hingga menampakan _eye smile_ nya yang mampu membuat pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum gemas.

"Lucu banget sih kamu, _aigoo_ ~" ucap pemuda itu sambil mencubit pipi Chim-chim pelan. Si bocah sih senang-senang saja disayangi seperti itu.

"Nama kamu siapa sih Chim?" tanya Seokjin yang kini tengah asik menyuap keripik kentang ke mulutnya, kertas yang sejak tadi digenggamnya sudah Ia letakan begitu saja.

"Namaku Park Jimin," ucapnya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke lengan pemuda manis di sebelahnya. Bibir mungilnya bergerak seiring kunyahannya dan kakinya ia ayunkan bergantian.

"Kamu datang sama siapa?"

"Mama, tapi mama lagi jagain Tae-tae yang lagi main, aku ditinggalin..." ucap anak itu dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan, jelas sekali kalau anak ini cemburu dengan anak yang disebut Tae-tae itu.

"Chim-chim cemburu ya sama Tae-tae?" ucap Seokjin dengan nada jahil. Wajah bocah itu memerah malu lalu menggeleng spontan.

"Engga ah, biasa aja! Chim kan kakak, Chim udah dewasa, ga mau kaya anak kecil," ucap Jimin sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Pemuda bersurai hitam di sampingnya tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sok dewasa sekali anak kecil ini.

"Biarin aja hyung, toh anak mama juga cuma Tae-tae doang, aku mah anak pungut," ucap Jimin pilu, jelas kali Ia tersakiti oleh perkataannya sendiri. Dan lihatlah dia, mata sipitnya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Seokjin merasa kasihan dengan Jimin sebenarnya. Ia memeluk anak itu lalu mengusap surai lembut Jimin pelan.

"Mamanya Chim pasti sayang juga kok sama Chim-chim. Mama pasti percaya Chim bisa jaga diri kan? Tapi kan kalau Tae-tae ditinggal, terus dia kenapa-napa nanti mama sedih, Chim-chim mau liat mama sedih? Chim-chim juga ikut sedih kan?" ucap Seokjin sambil menatap mata Jimin.

"Chim-chim tidak mau Tae-tae sakit... tidak mau juga mama sedih..." ucap Jimin dengan wajah sedih dan bersalah. Mendengar penuturan Jimin, pemuda itu tersenyum manis. Untunglah anak itu bisa mengerti.

"Chim-chiimmm!" seru sebuah suara cempreng. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara tersebut. Suara itu berasal dari seorang bocah kecil yang berlari girang ke arah Jimin.

"Tae-taeeee! Hueee!" Jimin menyambut bocah kecil lainnya dengan wajah bergelimang air mata. Sementara bocah lainnya hanya menatap Jimin dengan tampang kaget yang lucu.

"Chim-chim kenapa?" tanya bocah bernama Tae-tae itu dengan tampang polos. Membiarkan kakaknya memeluk tubuhnya erat sampai ingusnya meleber ke pakaian adiknya.

Seorang wanita berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah dua anak kecil yang kini berpelukan. Wanita itu masih terlihat muda dan cantik dengan surai coklat gelap yang terlihat lembut membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Wajahnya panik saat melihat Jimin menangis di pelukan adiknya.

"Jimin-ie, kamu kenapa?" ucap wanita itu sambil berlutut disamping dua anaknya. Dengan sigap ia mengecek keadaan anak sulungnya, takut-takut Ia terluka. Jimin yang melihat ibunya ada di dekatnya dan begitu perhatian padanya beralih memeluk tubuh sang wanita.

"Eomma, maafkan Chim-chim! Maaf Chim-chim nakal! Maaf kalo Chim-chim suka isengin Tae-tae... HUEEEE!" alis wanita itu mengernyit tidak mengerti, namun tangannya bergerak mengelus surai hitam anak sulungnya.

"Chimmy, ada apa? Ayo cerita sama mama ya.." ucap ibu Jimin sambil menyeka air mata Jimin.

"Tadi Chim cerita sama hyung ini, Chim tidak suka mama lebih sayang sama Tae-tae, soalnya setelah ada Tae, mama sibuk ngurusin dia. Tapi kata hyung mama sayang kita berdua. Katanya mama bakal sedih kalau Chim-chim nakal, maafin Chim-chim ya mama... Chim-chim janji bakal jadi jagoan mama! Chim juga janji bakal jagain dan sayang sama dek Tae-tae..." ucap Jimin sambil menunduk malu di depan ibunya. Ia menyadari kelakuannya belakangan ini salah dan membuat ibunya sedih.

Ibunya tersenyum haru lalu memeluk kedua putranya. Wanita itu juga tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya yang paling besar merasa diabaikan, padahal ia tidak bermaksud demikian. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan wajah bodoh.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau memberi pelajaran yang berharga untuk Jiminnie," ucap wanita itu sambil membungkukan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu secara spontan berdiri lalu balas membungkuk pada wanita itu.

"A-ah iya, bukan masalah," ucap pemuda itu canggung.

Jimin berjalan ke arah pemuda itu lalu menaiki kursi taman di dekatnya dengan susah payah.

 **HUP**

 **CUP!**

Tiba-tiba, Jimin memberi kecupan di pipi pemuda itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Pipi pemuda itu bersemu merah, lalu bibir plumnya melengkung membentuk senyuman tipis. Ia menatap bocah yang sedang menyengir lebar itu lalu memeluknya.

"Sampai jumpa hyung!" ucap Jimin setelah lepas dari pelukan mereka. Pemuda itu melambai dengan wajah ceria.

"Chim dan Tae mau es krim?" tanya ibu mereka.

"MAAUUU!"

"Ayo!" mereka bertiga pun berlari sambil bergandengan tangan.

Setelah itu, tiga orang ibu dan anak tersebut pergi dari taman. Seokjin membenahi bawaannya lalu pergi dari taman itu.

Namjoon masih berada disana. Dari tadi Ia menonton kegiatan pemuda itu bagai menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan drama sabun secara _live_. Namun, tanpa sadar matanya terus terpaku pada pemuda itu.

Perlahan senyumannya terangkat sedikit, menyisakan rasa hangat di hatinya. Katakanlah Ia seperti penguntit, tetapi Ia baru saja merasakan apa yang dinamakan ' _tertarik_ pada pandangan pertama'. Tidak, bukan _cinta_ katanya, karena menurut Namjoon kata itu terlalu dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hari itu, Namjoon mulai memiliki hobi baru yang ia laksanakan diam-diam. Hobi itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah 'menggali segala informasi mengenai Seokjin', si pemuda manis baik hati yang Ia temui di taman. Bukan temui sih, lebih tepatnya Ia pandangi.

Ia mengumpulkan berbagai informasi dari berbagai sumber terpercaya, pastinya. Bahkan Ia nekat menyusup ruang kerja ayahnya dan membuka-buka berkas siswa penerima beasiswa.

Dari sekian banyak informasi yang dia dapat, diantaranya ada informasi umum seperti nama lengkap, tempat tinggal, tanggal lahir, prestasi, dll. Ia juga menemukan beberapa informasi yang cukup pribadi seperti ukuran baju, makanan kesukaan, hobi.

Setelah Ia tau bahwa Seokjin mengikuti kegiatan klub vokal, saat itu juga dia mengumpulkan berbagai rekaman suara Seokjin saat bernyanyi. Menurutnya suara Seokjin sangat indah.

Ketika Ia mendengar alunan suara merdu Seokjin, Ia langsung terpikat pada suara pemuda manis itu. Sangat menenangkan katanya, bahkan Ia sering mendengar rekaman suara Seokjin jika insomnianya kambuh. Suara rekaman Seokjin saja bisa jadi _mood booster_ baginya, apa lagi suara aslinya?

Ah, Namjoon benar-benar menginginkan pemuda itu, terutama bibir plumnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Seokjin memasuki sekolah seperti biasanya. Tadinya dia berniat untuk bolos, tetapi mengingat buku tugas _teman-teman_ nya masih berjajar manis di tasnya, Ia pun tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain pasrah menghadapi kenyataan.

Pernah ia tidak masuk karena sakit dan anak-anak itu datang bergerombol ke rumahnya untuk mengambil buku tugas mereka. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga merepotkan ibunya karena mereka berlagak akrab dengan Seokjin. Ibunya jadi harus menyiapkan 'jamuan' untuk mereka yang tidak hanya satu dua orang saja. Padahal hari itu ibu Seokjin masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pesanan baju, dan karena mereka-mereka ini pekerjaan ibunya jadi terhambat.

Parahnya, bukan berterima kasih mereka masih sempat-sempatnya menyindir rumah sederhana Seokjin yang tidak sebanding dengan istana mereka.

Ampun deh.

Setelah itu Seokjin bersumpah tidak akan bolos lagi sekalipun dia sakit.

'Hadapi saja, Jinnie... takdirmu memang selalu sial,' batinnya merana.

Baru saja masuk lorong pintu masuk, anak-anak pemalas itu sudah mengerubunginya dan menagih tugas-tugas mereka. Seperti biasa, Seokjin hanya menyerahkan buku-buku itu dengan senyuman getir. Mengabaikan seluruh puji-pujian yang sengaja dilantunkan oleh bocah-bocah itu.

Hari ini populasi anak malas yang menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas agak berkurang. Seokjin merasa senang dan berencana latihan vokal sepulang sekolah, lumayan kan ada waktu luang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Pagi itu dimulai dengan mata pelajaran kimia dari Kyuhyun-ssaem. Dia menyuruh murid kelas Seokjin untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang ia berikan tiga hari lalu. Setelah tugas mereka dikumpulkan, Kyuhyun-ssaem memberi mereka soal-soal latihan.

Saat anak muridnya mengerjakan latihan soal, Kyuhyun-ssaem sibuk memeriksa tugas-tugas mereka.

 **BRAK!**

Seluruh murid di kelas itu tersentak mendengar suara gebrakan meja yang berasal dari meja guru.

"Berapa kali kuperingatkan, aku tidak suka anak yang tidak jujur..." desis pria bersurai itu tajam. Matanya menatap tajam murid-murid yang tampak ketakutan.

"Kim Jong In, Jackson, Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Kim Seokjin maju kalian semua!" bentak Kyuhyun-ssaem. Anak-anak yang disebut, kecuali Seokjin berpandangan satu sama lain lalu maju dengan langkah ragu.

Seokjin panik, sangat. Baru ia merasa senang sedikit, sekarang dirinya tertangkap basah oleh guru kimianya. Lagi-lagi beasiswanya terancam. Ya ampun, cobaan apa lagi sekarang?

"Ilmu dari mana kalian sehingga tulisan kalian bisa sama begini? Kalau jawaban yang sama, masih mungkin. Tapi ini rumus, langkah-langkahnya, kesimpulan, goresan tulisan sama semua?! Tangan kalian ini komputer atau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun-ssaem dengan tatapan yang seolah mampu menusuk mereka hingga ulu hati.

Seokjin tertunduk dan dengan gugup Ia meneguk ludahnya pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Jaehwan yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kim Seokjin, ini tulisanmu kan?"

 **DEG**

"Y-ya..."

"Seonsaengnim, itu bukan salah Seokjin! Mereka yang memaksa Seokjin untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka!" akhirnya Jaehwan angkat suara. Setelahnya Ia langsung dihadiahi _death glare_ oleh empat berandalan itu. Sayangnya Jaehwan tak merasa takut sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun-ssaem menghela napas. Ia mengerti sekali bahwa gerombolan ini pasti memaksa Seokjin untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Entah apa tujuan mereka sekolah sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan lagi dari kalian berempat, kalian selalu mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, dan kalian harus membuat surat pernyataan untuk mengikuti pelajaran saya lagi. Kalian tidak membutuhkan buku tugas ini lagi, percuma," ucap Kyuhyun-ssaem datar. Tangannya menggenggam buku tugas keempat anak itu lalu merobeknya di depan wajah mereka.

 **BREK**

Seisi kelas menganga kaget melihat aksi guru kimia mereka. Kyuhyun-ssaem memang dikenal sebagai guru yang menyenangkan dan seru, tetapi beginilah dia kalau sedang kesal.

"Seokjin, ikut bapak ke ruang guru."

Dengan langkah gontai Seokjin melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun-ssaem ke ruang guru. Ia tidak berani menatap mata keempat berandal kelasnya yang kini menatap dia dengan tatapan benci. Bagus, kini nyawanya terancam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin membungkuk pada Kyuhyun-ssaem setelah menerima pidato nasihat darinya. Wajahnya kini lecak seperti pakaian belum disetrika, murung.

Gurunya bilang, kalau dia ketahuan lagi mengerjakan tugas temannya, dia akan mendapat reputasi buruk dan tentu saja beasiswanya terancam. Seokjin juga maunya tidak berurusan dengan mereka, tapi apa dayanya jika lawannya berandalan seperti mereka? Dan lebih kerennya lagi, kini Ia terancam digebuki oleh kawanan berandal itu, luar biasa.

Saat Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang guru, Jaehwan sudah menunggunya di dekat pintu.

"Jinnie, kau baik? Maaf sekali aku tidak bisa—"

Ucapan Jaehwan terhenti saat Seokjin menepuk punggung pemuda itu pelan.

"Bukan masalah," ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. 'Aku ketakutan setengah mati, aku diujung tanduk sekarang,' ucapnya di dalam hati. Tentu saja Jaehwan tau Seokjin tidak baik-baik saja.

Saat itu sedang jam istirahat, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin.

Untuk menghibur Seokjin, Jaehwan berniat mentraktir Seokjin apapun yang Seokjin inginkan. Awalnya Seokjin menolak karena dia sudah membawa bekal seperti biasanya. Tetapi bukan Jaehwan namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Akhirnya, Seokjin menerima paksaannya dengan senyum tipis.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, melintasi keramaian lorong sekolah. Jaehwan terus tersenyum dan berceloteh sepanjang jalan. Seokjin hanya menanggapi sekenanya.

Jaehwan melirik tangan Seokjin yang kosong. Ia mendekatkan tangan mereka, lalu menggandeng tangan Seokjin. Seokjin terdiam memangangi tangan mereka yang kini bertautan. Pandangannya teralih memandangi wajah Jaehwan yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Seokjin balas tersenyum, walau agak kaku. Baru pertama kali Ia melakukan _skin ship_ dengan Jaehwan di depan umum. Rasanya berbeda, walau mereka hanya sebatas teman bagi Seokjin.

Setibanya di kantin, pemandangan berupa lautan manusia menyapa pengelihatan Seokjin. Ramai sekali, untung kantin ini cukup luas. Aroma masakan mewah yang menggiurkan membuat Seokjin meneguk liurnya.

Seokjin berjalan ke arah _counter_ makanan sambil memandangi interior kantin mewah itu. Bahkan kantin ini dilengkapi pendingin ruangan dan lampu kristal. Mejanya dilengkapi peralatan makan berbagai macam yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Berasa seperti di restoran Eropa.

Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah daftar menu dan harga yang terpampang di atas _counter_ kantin. Ia berusaha mencari makanan yang paling murah, kalau bisa Ia akan meminta Jaehwan membelikannya air mineral saja. Tetapi sepertinya Ia harus mengubur pikirannya karena pada nyatanya, disana mahal semua.

"Jinnie, jangan pedulikan harganya, pilih saja yang kamu suka! Mau _brownies_ lagi? Atau _cheese cake_? _Lasagna? Risotto?_ Apa saja boleh!" seru Jaehwan yang malah membuat Seokjin makin bingung. Dia tidak begitu mengerti nama-nama masakan asing itu, dia lebih suka makan masakan Korea saja sebenarnya.

Seokjin melihat etalase berisikan kue-kue cantik yang sepertinya akan membuatnya terbayang-bayang rasanya selama tiga hari tiga malam. Jaehwan yang peka langsung menyeret Seokjin ke etalase itu. Seokjin antara pasrah dan memang benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan godaan duniawi pun nurut saja saat diseret begitu.

"Mau yang mana?" tanya Jaehwan. Jujur saja, saat ini Seokjin lapar mata. Harga-harga itu sudah Ia lupakan dan jarinya menunjuk sebuah kue mungil yang dijajakan dalam etalase. Jaehwan mengangguk paham lalu memesankannya pada ibu kantin.

"Ahjumma, aku mau satu _tiramisu cake_ dan satu _chocolate gateau_ untuk _princess_ manis ini," ucap Jaehwan sambil mengerling ke arah Seokjin saat mengucapkan kata _princess_. Mendengarnya, Seokjin langsung merona dan mencubit lengan Jaehwan. Jaehwan tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Seokjin.

Ahjumma itu terkikik sambil menyerahkan pesanan mereka, "Kalian manis sekali."

"Ahjumma bisa saja, terima kasih yaa!" ucap Jaehwan riang sambil menyerahkan uangnya pada ahjumma kantin.

Kini mereka duduk di meja single dengan dua kursi di sisinya. Seokjin tersenyum manis sambil memandangi kue cantik dihadapannya. Senyum itu menular pada Jaehwan, Ia rasa Seokjin sudah tidak sedih lagi.

"Ayo makan, tunggu apa lagi," ucap Jaehwan sambil menyendok kue tiramisunya. Dengan senang hati Seokjin mengambil sendok kecil di meja itu lalu menyuap potongan kue itu. Seokjin makan dengan lahap dan seperti biasa, Jaehwan tak bosan memandangi wajah imut Seokjin ketika Ia makan.

Saat Jaehwan baru selesai makan, Seokjin berhenti dengan menyisakan setengah bagian kuenya. Alis Jaehwan mengernyit samar.

"Kenapa? Kau kurang suka ya?" tanya Jaehwan. Seokjin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum miring.

"Um... kue ini sangat enak, Jaehwan... Boleh aku membungkusnya dan membawanya pulang untuk eomma?" Seokjin menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang tidak Jaehwan duga.

Ya ampun, terbuat dari apa sih lelaki di depannya? Kenapa dia manis sekali? Kira-kira, itulah isi kepala Jaehwan.

"Kau ini, benar-benar deh..." ucap Jaehwan, menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng.

"E-eh..? Tidak boleh ya? Maaf kalau begitu," ucap Seokjin dengan nada kecewa yang Ia coba sembunyikan.

"Bukan begitu Jinnieee! Maksudku, kalau kau ingin memberinya pada ibumu kan aku bisa membelikannya lagi! Kalau kamu suka habiskan dong!" ucap Jaehwan dengan nada yang dibuat kesal.

"Tapi kan-"

"Habiskan!"

Seokjin terdiam dan kembali menyuap kuenya. Seokjin benar-benar polos seperti anak anjing bagi Jaehwan.

"Seokjin, Seokjin, kalau selalu manis begini bagaimana bisa aku berhenti mencintaimu?" ucap Jaehwan sambil berdiri dan beranjak ke etalase kue. Seokjin terdiam dengan wajah merona mendengar gombalan temannya itu.

Seokjin menunggu Jaehwan dengan sabar setelah suapan terakhirnya. Antrean untuk membeli kue cukup panjang, bahkan Jaehwan masih ada di antrean ke 4.

Tiba-tiba Seokjin merasa ingin buang air kecil. Ia merutuki dirinya, padahal Jaehwan belum kembali. Sebisa mungkin Ia menahan hasratnya itu. Tetapi seakan tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, perutnya malah jadi sakit dan ia pun terpaksa melarikan diri ke toilet terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Seokjin telah melepaskan hasrat buang air kecilnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang ke luar toilet.

Sret!

Lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang kembali ke dalam toilet. Baru saja Ia ingin memekik, wajahnya sudah ditinju oleh seseorang.

"Kau ini brengsek ya! Kau ini pintar atau bodoh sih?" dia adalah Wu Yi Fan, ketua berandalan yang tadi kena maki Kyuhyun-ssaem. Seokjin merintih pelan sambil menyentuh pipinya yang lebam.

Situasi bukannya makin baik, malah memburuk. Muncul gerombolan gengnya yang tadi juga kena marah di kelasnya. Salah satu dari mereka mengunci pintu toilet itu.

"Pegangi dia," ucap Yi Fan. Jongin mengunci tangan Seokjin dalam kungkungannya. Seokjin mencoba melawan tapi sia-sia, tangannya malah diremas kencang, hampir remuk. Gerakannya sangat kasar dan Ia merasa memar di pergelangan tangannya memperkeruh keadaan.

"Akh.. Lepaskan, tolong.." rintihnya, kepalanya menunduk dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit.

"Lemah, tidak tau diri, tidak berguna!" ucap Yi Fan sambil menarik kerah Seokjin lalu kembali meninju wajahnya hingga sudut bibirnya terluka.

"Kau mencari masalah dengan orang yang tidak tepat bodoh. Kau juga sama bodohnya dengan si Kyuhyun brengsek itu!" bentak Yi Fan di depan wajahnya. Ia menghempaskan kerah Seokjin kasar.

"Si Kyuhyun itu, kuadukan pada ayahku juga tak akan bisa berkutik dia. Biar saja dia dipecat, tidak punya kerjaan, lalu mati kelaparan," ucap Sehun sombong, padahal bisanya hanya mengadu saja.

Jongin melempar tubuh lemah Seokjin. Seokjin terjerembab dengan posisi telungkup ke lantai toilet yang lembab, hingga seragamnya kotor sana-sini. Sehun menginjak punggung Seokjin kasar.

"Argh! Ha-Aaaghh!" Seokjin kesakitan, punggungnya diinjak injak dengan keras dan dadanya tertekan karena bertubrukan dengan lantai. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta, berharap lepas dari siksaan mereka.

"T-tolongghh! Aaghh!"

"TIDAK ADA YANG MAU MENOLONGMU BODOH! TIDAK ADA SI GOBLOK JAEHWAN DISINI!" teriak Yi Fan. Ia geram saat Seokjin mencoba melawannya.

"Besar juga nyalimu," desis Jackson sambil menendang tubuh Seokjin hingga terlentang. Menampakan tubuhnya yang dibalut seragam kotor dan wajahnya yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Yi Fan, sepertinya menghajarnya tidak akan cukup untuk membayar kesalahannya," ucap Jackson. Yi Fan menatap rekannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia langsung mengerti saat melihat tatapan Jackson yang dilingkupi nafsu.

"Hahaha, terserah kau saja! Hati-hati, jangan terlalu kasar, kasihan dia, lihatlah wajahnya yang menyedihkan itu," ucap Yi Fan dengan suara sok lembut.

"Ahaha, sadis kau!" ucap Sehun dengan tawa mengejek. Jongin menyeringai dan menyerahkan pisau lipat yang tersimpan di saku blazernya pada Jackson.

"Aku tau kau suka bermain dengan senjata tajam," ucap Jongin santai. Pisau itu diterima dengan senang hati oleh Jackson.

"Oh, Jongin-ah! Kau memang yang paaaliingg mengerti diriku!" ucap Jackson dengan nada gembira seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan baru.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati kawan," balas Jongin.

Sekarang Seokjin yakin, ada yang salah dengan otak kawanan berandal ini. Tapi dari pada itu, bagaimana cara menyelamatkan dirinya? Sekarang mereka sudah bersenjatakan pisau, ia benar-benar akan dibunuh sepertinya.

Tubuhnya bergetar lirih, Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Kalau Ia mati sekarang, ibunya akan sendirian di rumah. Bagaimana kalau sakitnya kambuh? Dia tidak boleh mati sekarang.

Jackson berjongkok di sebelah tubuh Seokjin yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Jarinya memainkan pisau itu lalu mengarahkannya pada leher Seokjin, lalu turun ke tulang selangkanya yang terekspose. Seokjin menahan napas merasakan sensasi dingin dari bilah pisau itu. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Pisau itu hanya 'menyentuh' kulitnya, tidak sampai menggoresnya.

Bosan hanya menonton saja, Sehun mulai berjongkok dan mengoyak seragam Seokjin.

"J-jangan!"

BREK!

"Whoaaa, mulus sekali ya, sepertinya cocok untuk kau jadikan kanvas melukis, Jackson!" seru Yi Fan. Jackson makin nafsu melihat kulit putih mulus Seokjin.

"J-jangan, tolong hentikan... Please!" jerit Seokjin. Air mata mulai meluncur dari mata indahnya.

"Jangan menangis Jin-ah, Jackson itu pelukis yang andal," ucap Jongin. Jackson tersenyum bangga.

'Gila kalian semua,' batin Seokjin.

Jemari Yi Fan mulai menelusuri tubuh Seokjin. Tangannya mulai meraba selangkangan Seokjin.

"Please, hentikan, maafkan aku... hiks" tangis Seokjin.

"AKHHH!" Seokjin menjerit saat Jackson menyayat dada kanannya.

"Hey jangan bergerak! Kau merusak goresanku bodoh!" teriak Jackson sambil menampar pipi Seokjin yang membuat tubuh Seokjin tersentak. Kini Ia terlihat seperti psikopat di mata Seokjin.

Rasa nyeri yang diakibatkan goresan-goresan buatan Jackson menyerang tubuh bagian atas Seokjin, sementara Yi Fan mulai meremas kemaluannya.

"A-ahh!" Seokjin mendesah kesakitan saat merasakan kemaluannya yang masih dilapisi celana seragamnya diremas-remas.

"Cih, jalang," umpat Sehun. Tangannya mulai iseng memainkan nipple Seokjin. Jackson kini sedang asik membuat sayatan-sayatan di lengan kanan Seokjin.

Jongin memotret wajah tersiksa Seokjin yang kini memerah dan penuh keringat.

"Ahaha, wajahnya seperti orang diperkosa!" seru Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau dia kita perkosa sekalian?" usul Sehun.

"Boleh juga saranmu!" sahut Jongin antusias.

 **BRAK!**

 **Clek...**

Sebuah suara kencang seperti engsel pintu yang rusak disertai deritan pintu bukanlah suara yang diharapkan untuk suasana saat ini. Apa lagi dibarengi kedatangan seorang pria dari balik pintu itu. Suara langkah sepatunya menggema di ruangan itu.

"Hey, kamar mandi ini bukan milik kalian saja bodoh," sebuah suara dingin menyapa pendengaran mereka. Tubuh kelima orang itu seakan membeku.

Orang itu menghampiri wastafel lalu mencuci tangannya dengan tenang, seakan mengabaikan eksistensi lima orang lainnya di ruangan itu. Ruangan itu hening, Cuma ada suara gemericik air wastafel yang membasuh tangan pria itu. Reaksinya sangat berbeda dari orang pada umumnya jika melihat tindakan biadab di ruangan itu. Kalau orang lain pasti sudah menjerit histeris dan berlari kocar-kacir, tapi tidak dengan orang ini.

Siapa lagi orang yang bisa bersikap seperti itu selain Kim Namjoon? Seorang pria yang bisa menyebabkan keempat berandal itu seakan mengalami kelumpuhan syaraf mendadak.

"Heh bodoh, bukannya sudah ku bilang kunci pintunya?!" bisik Yi Fan dengan ekspresi horror pada Sehun yang bermimik sama.

"Sudah, aku yakin sudah menguncinya, bagaimana dia masuk kesini?!" bisik Sehun dengan wajah panik.

Mata kelima orang itu mengikuti pergerakan pria yang baru saja selesai membasuh tangannya. Setelah Namjoon mengeringkan tangannya, Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerombolan itu. Saat Namjoon berada di dekat mereka, secara otomatis Sehun dan Jongin menyingkir dari hadapan Namjoon.

Wajahnya mengeras saat melihat tubuh Seokjin yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Tatapannya kini seperti pembunuh, tangannya mengepal hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeletuk dari sendi-sendi jarinya.

Seokjin kini hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, sudah terlalu pasrah, terlalu putus asa. Air matanya merembes tiada henti.

Tak disangka, Namjoon melepas blazernya lalu menutupi tubuh atas Seokjin yang terekspose. Lengannya menelusup diantara punggung dan bagian bawah paha Seokjin. Namjoon berdiri secara perlahan, sangat hati-hati, karena takut menyakiti Seokjin lebih jauh.

Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar toilet dengan menggendong Seokjin ala _bridal style_. Tak peduli darah Seokjin menodai seragamnya. Seokjin hanya bisa terdiam kaget atas tindakan Namjoon.

Namun sebelum Namjoon dan Seokjin pergi, Jackson berdiri dari posisinya dan meraih balok kayu bekas renovasi toilet yang tergeletak di bawah wastafel. Ia berlari menuju Namjoon lalu mengayunkan balok kayu tersebut ke kepala Namjoon sampai balok kayu itu patah.

 **BUAGH!**

Seokjin dan beberapa berandalan lainnya ternganga kaget atas tindakan ekstrim Jackson.

"N-Namjoon!" jerit Seokjin panik.

Namjoon tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Namjoon melayangkan tatapan membunuh yang mampu membuat berandal itu mundur beberapa lama. Tak lama dia berjalan pelan ke luar toilet lalu mendudukan tubuh Seokjin di luar pintu toilet. Untunglah keadaan disana tergolong sepi, atau mungkin jam pelajaran telah dimulai? Seokjin tidak peduli.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," ucap Namjoon dengan suara beratnya. Setelah itu, Namjoon kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam toilet dengan langkah tegas.

Seokjin memperhatikan knop pintu toilet bagian luar yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Sepertinya dihancurkan Namjoon saat pertama masuk ke toilet. Sekarang Seokjin bergidik ngeri membayangkan seberapa kuat Namjoon itu. Bahkan dia tak pingsan setelah kepalanya dihantam balok kayu.

Samar-samar Seokjin mendengar suara erangan, teriakan, geraman, dan baku hantam yang berasal dari dalam toilet. Seokjin panas dingin sendiri membayangkan nasib Namjoon yang harus menghadapi empat orang berandalan sakit jiwa itu.

Entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir pada Namjoon... takut pria itu terluka atau sebagainya. Dalam hati Ia mengharapkan Namjoon keluar dengan selamat. Padahal dirinyalah yang harusnya paling dikhawatirkan disini.

Clek...

Namjoon keluar dengan wajah datar. Seragamnya berantakan dengan beberapa bercak darah, begitu juga rambutnya. Wajahnya mendapat sedikit goresan dan lebam. Dada kiri Seokjin berdenyut nyeri melihat pujaan hatinya terluka karenanya.

Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin yang terdiam memandanginya. Ia kembali menggendong tubuh Seokjin ala _bridal style_. Kali ini dengan susah payah, Seokjin melingkarkan lengannya yang dipenuhi sayatan ke leher Namjoon. Seokjin menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa berat ke dada bidang Namjoon. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Namjoon. Seokjin merasa senang.

Tubuh Seokjin terlihat sangat lemah, napasnya mulai putus-putus, dan wajahnya memucat. Darah tak berhenti mengalir dari luka-lukanya. Namjoon mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang UKS yang terasa sangat jauh. Ia mengabaikan seluruh luka yang didapatnya setelah pergelutannya dengan empat orang sekaligus.

Setelah sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'UKS' terpampang di depannya, Namjoon pun menendang pelan pintu itu. Hal itu dilakukan karena tangannya sibuk menggendong tubuh Seokjin.

"Permisi, tolong buka pintunya!" seru Namjoon. Ia makin panik saat melihat Seokjin yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi pingsan.

"Ada ap- YA AMPUN CEPAT BAWA DIA!" jerit perawat UKS yang kaget melihat kondisi kedua murid itu, terutama Seokjin. Tanpa basa-basi Namjoon melangkah masuk dan membaringkan tubuh Seokjin di kasur UKS.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jaehwan melihat Namjoon yang menggendong tubuh sekarat Seokjin. Dari tadi Ia mencari Seokjin yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah Ia membeli kue untuk ibu Seokjin. Wajahnya panik tapi matanya memancarkan gurat kekecewaan dan terluka. Dengan langkah lemas, Ia memilih kembali ke ruang kelasnya.

 **TBC**

 **Note: haduh, maaf ya updatenya lama, author banyak tugas sekolahan nih, maaf-maaf ya! Chapter ini rada panjang nih, moga ga bosenin ya bacanya, hehe ^^v**

 ***update: HAHAHA, maaf ya readers yang udah baca, author lupa si Tetet udah jadi adeknya Jimin disini, malah dipake lagi buat jadi preman. Sekarang udah direvisi sih. Makasih ya Buzlague, kalo kamu ga komen gitu pasti author ga nyadar itu si Tetet membelah diri, hehe**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Venomous Cake

**I'm Sorry, Mr. Genius**

 **By Luluv170**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All The Casts Are Not Mine**

 **Warn**

 **BL, Abusive, Cliche**

 **Chapter ini mengandung unsur dewasa yang tidak baik untuk dibaca anak dibawah umur. Yang merasa belum cukup umur jangan baca ya!**

* * *

"Seokjin, bangunlah."

Pemuda cantik yang namanya disebut mengerang pelan. Mengabaikan bisikan di telinganya yang sejak beberapa menit lalu memintanya untuk segera membuka matanya.

Matanya masih terasa berat walau pikirannya memaksanya untuk bangun. Mau bagaimana pun, tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali setelah peristiwa tidak mengenakan di toilet tadi.

Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya waktu istirahat yang berkualitas saja. Mengapa orang itu tidak mengerti dan terus mengganggunya?

"Uhh..." hanya erangan pelan itu saja yang mampu ia beri untuk membalas perkataan orang yang sedari tadi mengusiknya.

Jaehwan terkekeh. Mengapa pria manis di depannya ini selalu sukses membuat sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya?

Lengannya yang sejak tadi terdiam di sisi tubuhnya kini terangkat menuju wajah Seokjin. Perlahan tangan besarnya memberi belaian pelan yang membuai. Sorot mata teduhnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah damai Seokjin.

"Seokjin, bangunlah! Ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari bel pulang sekolah."

"Umm... sebentar lagi bu~" igauan singkat Seokjin yang terdengar seperti rengekan itu sukses membuat sang sahabat lupa cara untuk bernapas selama beberapa detik.

'Aish, kalau begini terus bagaimana aku bisa terus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu, Jinnie?' batin Jaehwan tersiksa. Salahkan pria cantik di depannya yang tak pernah berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan, bahkan saat tidur.

Iris kelamnya terpaku pada bibir _kissable_ Seokjin. Diam-diam ia membayangkan bagaimana rasa bibir itu jika bersentuhan dengan miliknya. _Hehe, jadi malu_.

Untungnya iman Jaehwan masih cukup kuat untuk menahan godaan itu. Segera ia memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan sahabat kesayangannya itu. Lama-lama ia juga tidak tahan dengan wajah tidur temannya yang terlihat begitu lugu dan polos.

Senyum jahil merekah ketika ia menemukan cara yang sepertinya sangat manjur untuk membangunkan si tukang tidur ini.

Dengan kikikan kecil ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak karton kecil berwarna silver yang lembut dengan motif bunga kecil di bagian tepi sisi atasnya. Kotak tesebut berisi _chocolate gateau_ yang ia beli saat istirahat tadi. Ia membuka bagian atas kotak itu, lalu mendekatkannya ke arah hidung Seokjin.

Aroma manis yang berasal dari kue coklat itu menyapa indra penciuman Seokjin. Bagaikan benda elektronik yang dipencet tombol _power_ nya, Seokjin lantas membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya dengan posisi punggung yang tegap.

Hampir saja Ia menerkam kue malang itu sebelum tubuhnya ditahan oleh lengan kekar Jaehwan.

"Et et et! Tak boleh! Ini kan untuk ibumu!" Jaehwan menjauhkan kotak kue itu dari hadapan Seokjin, menyisakan lengkungan cemberut menghiasi bibir Seokjin.

"Ah, kenapa harus menggunakan cara kotor begitu untuk membangunkanku?!" ucap Seokjin dengan nada _sewot_ yang kentara, sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah Jaehwan. Jaehwan tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, membuat lengkungan di bibir Seokjin semakin menjadi.

"Habisnya kau dibangunkan dengan cara normal tidak mempan," Jaehwan menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan jahil. "Lagi pula caraku tidak seburuk itu hingga bisa kau sebut cara kotor."

"Ouch... shhh," Seokjin meringis ketika merasakan sensasi nyeri dan perih yang berasal dari luka-lukanya. Matanya terpejam dengan alis mengernyit, giginya bergemeletuk menahan erangan kesakitan yang sejak tadi ingin ia serukan.

Ia mencoba untuk tetap _terlihat_ kuat.

"Seokjin! Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak!" seru Jaehwan panik sambil membimbing tubuh Seokjin untuk berbaring di kasur UKS. Ia merasa bersalah, sepertinya ia berlebihan dalam menjahili sahabatnya.

"Lukamu parah sekali, Seokjin. Wajahmu sangat pucat, kau sepertinya kekurangan darah. Sebaiknya kau minum obat yang diberikan oleh perawat UKS..."

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan genangan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ucapan panjang lebar Jaehwan mengenai kesehatan Seokjin yang masih terus berlanjut kini ia abaikan.

Ia terdiam saat merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, sesuatu yang membuat hatinya agak mencelos.

 _Namjoon tidak ada._

 _Kemana dia?_

Ia menyentuh blazer seragam Namjoon yang masih membalut tubuh atasnya yang hampir polos karena kemeja sekolahnya yang terkoyak akibat perbuatan Sehun.

Jaehwan yang menyadari Seokjin memandangi tubuhnya yang hampir polos pun berucap spontan, "Oh iya Jinnie! Kau sudah kubelikan seragam baru, kau pakai—"

"Jae, Namjoon mana?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja. Jaehwan terpaku. Raut khawatir di wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi pahit dengan senyum getir, seakan sudah menyadari rangkaian kata itu akan keluar dari bibir sahabatnya. Merasa pipinya ditampar oleh kenyataan yang memaksanya untuk sadar akan posisinya.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi pemuda pujaannya.

* * *

Namjoon sudah keluar dari UKS sesaat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri sana sini walau sudah mendapat perawatan. Namun tetap saja, luka dari keempat berandalan itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Mereka tidak membiarkan Namjoon beristirahat barang sedetik ketika menghadapi serangan mereka yang bagai orang kesetanan. Sudah ia pastikan keempat pemuda kurang ajar itu sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah saat ini.

Tubuhnya sempat ambruk setelah membaringkan tubuh Seokjin yang tidak berdaya. Hal itu sempat membuat penjaga UKS sekolahnya kewalahan karena harus mengangkat tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan enteng. Untungnya kesadarannya belum hilang sepenuhnya sehingga ia masih bisa menyeret tubuhnya menuju kasur UKS.

Sebangunnya dari 'tidur' singkatnya, Namjoon sempat memandangi wajah Seokjin yang terkulai lemas. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai, walau agak pucat, dihiasi beberapa luka, dan lebam.

Perawat UKS sempat meminta izinnya untuk menghubungi orang tuanya demi mengabari kondisinya. Namjoon melarangnya karena pasti ibunya akan bertingkah berlebihan dan mengurungnya di rumah karena kelewat khawatir.

Padahal di sini bukan kondisinya yang harus dikhawatirkan. Kondisi Seokjin rasanya lebih parah saat ini. Ia mendapat banyak luka sayatan dan lebam karena tingkah menjijikan sekumpulan berandalan itu.

Ia kecewa, kecewa karena tidak dapat menghancurkan orang-orang yang dengan lancang mengusik hidup Seokjinnya saat itu juga.

Setelah ini ia bersumpah untuk meningkatkan kemampuan fisik dan bela dirinya demi melindungi Seokjin. Tidak akan Ia biarkan tikus-tikus kotor itu menyentuh _benda_ nya lagi.

Setelah keluar dari UKS, Namjoon tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Ia masih memiliki beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan di sekolah ini.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah sepanjang koridor lantai tiga sekolahnya. Lantai tiga ini merupakan lantai khusus untuk ruangan beberapa klub sekolah. Selain itu, ada pula gudang penyimpanan benda-benda milik klub sekolah dan toilet yang masing-masing terletak di kedua ujung lorong.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kayu yang kokoh dengan sebuah papan nama di atasnya.

'Klub Vokal'

Ruangan ini merupakan ruangan klub yang diikuti Seokjin. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk meraih knop pintu, lalu membukanya.

Seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menulis notasi musik sambil memetik gitarnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu studio musik klubnya yang terbuka, menampakan tubuh jangkung Namjoon.

"Hai Joon-ah, masuklah," sapa sebuah suara lembut yang telah akrab di telinga Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum kaku lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju sumber suara yang menyapanya. Namjoon membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada gadis yang tengah terduduk di sebuah sofa sambil memegang gitar.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum anggun sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Lalu kembali memetik senar gitarnya.

"Duduklah," ucapnya lembut. Sorot mata teduhnya menelusuri wajah dan pakaian Namjoon yang nampak berantakan dan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Namjoon mendudukan dirinya di sebuah _single sofa_ yang terletak di depan sofa yang tengah diduduki gadis itu. Sofa mereka hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja persegi panjang yang tidak begitu besar berlapis kain dengan aksen renda ditepiannya.

"Katakan, Joon. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tutur gadis itu setelah puas mengamati kondisi Namjoon. Ia mengembalikan atensinya menuju kertas berisikan notasi lagu ciptaannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Jieun _noona_ ," jawab Namjoon singkat, tak berniat membahas peristiwa yang mampu membuat darahnya mendidih kembali. Lee Jieun menghela napas pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghentikan kegiatan menulis notasinya lalu menatap iris sewarna jelaga milik Namjoon.

"Baiklah... kenapa kau ke sini? Bukankah lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat?" ucap Jieun, ia khawatir melihat kondisi _hobae_ nya yang terlihat kelelahan.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, menundukan kepalanya, lalu mengusak rambutnya pelan. Dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. Moodnya benar-benar buruk saat ini.

"Bolehkah aku meminta rekaman Seokjin lagi?" gumam Namjoon pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya mereka berdua saja yang mampu mendengarnya.

Jieun tersenyum samar. Tentu saja, apa yang bisa mengembalikan mood seorang Kim Namjoon selain lelaki itu? Hanya mendengar suaranya saja, emosi Namjoon yang tadinya meluap-luap bisa berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga.

Jieun menyandarkan gitar kesayangannya ke samping sofa yang didudukinya lalu beranjak menuju seperangkat komputer dilengkapi alat perekam suara, mic, dan _headset_. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi di depan komputer itu lalu memakai _headset_.

Jari lentiknya mengetik keyboard dan mouse, lalu berhenti setelah menemukan sebuah folder berisi rekaman latihan vokal terbaru milik Kim Seokjin. Ia memutar beberapa lagu dalam folder itu dan mencari yang sekiranya cocok untuk suasana hati Namjoon.

Yah, sebenarnya tidak usah dipilihkan pun Namjoon akan senantiasa gembira setiap kali mendengar alunan suara merdu si pemuda manis penyuka warna pink itu.

Jieun mengangguk-angguk ketika mendengar beberapa rekaman vokal milik Seokjin. Senyumnya merekah ketika ia selesai memilihkan lagu yang sekiranya mampu membangkitkan mood Namjoon yang sedang tenggelam dalam lautan amarah sepanas neraka.

Ia mencabut _flashdisk_ itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Namjoon yang sejak tadi terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Anak ini benar-benar butuh pencerahan, pikir Jieun.

Baru saja Namjoon ingin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, pundaknya sudah ditahan oleh Jieun.

"Sebentar Namjoon-ah, kau pasti lelah dan lapar kan? Tunggulah sebentar di sini," ucap Jieun sambil menuntun tubuh Namjoon untuk duduk ke tempatnya semula. Namjoon hanya menurut saja, tidak enak menolak perintah kakak kelas yang telah berjasa memberi rekaman suara malaikatnya selama beberapa bulan belakangan.

Tubuh ramping gadis itu beranjak menuju ke sebuah meja di sudut ruangan. Ia kembali dengan sebuah kotak berwarna silver yang lembut dengan motif bunga kecil di bagian tepi sisi atasnya.

Jieun mendudukan dirinya di sofanya lalu meletakan kotak itu di atas meja di depannya. Ia membuka kotak itu lalu memberikan sebuah garpu dan piring kecil yang ia dapat dari laci meja itu pada Namjoon.

"Jangan heran ya, soalnya Jinnie sering membawa kudapan jika ada kegiatan klub. Makanya, kami menyediakan beberapa alat makan yang kami simpan di dalam meja ini," jelas gadis itu semangat.

Namjoon menatap isi kotak itu yang ternyata merupakan sebuah kue berukuran kecil, _chocolate gateau_. Seingatnya, Seokjin juga menyukai makanan manis, seperti kue misalnya. Sepertinya lain kali ia akan memberikan pujaan hatinya itu kue dan beberapa makanan manis lainnya.

"Ayo makan Joon-ah! Kau pasti lapar kan?" ucap Jieun dengan sebuah senyum manis di wajah mungilnya.

Namjoon yang merasa tidak enak untuk menolak pun menurut pada Jieun. Jieun tersenyum senang lalu memotongkan kue cantik itu untuk Namjoon dan dirinya.

Mereka menyuap potongan kecil kue itu kedalam mulut mereka dengan anggun. Jieun menatap adik kelasnya yang menyantap kue itu dengan rakus.

Sepertinya Namjoon benar-benar membutuhkan asupan untuk mengisi energinya. Padahal, seingatnya adik kelasnya ini tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis.

Diam-diam Jieun tersenyum melihat hal yang sangat langka dilakukan oleh adik kelasnya ini. Namjoon yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh kini terlihat seperti remaja normal kebanyakan di hadapannya.

Di tengah kegiatan menyantap kue mereka, tiba-tiba Namjoon terdiam dengan wajah penuh peluh. Dadanya terasa sesak dan napasnya perlahan mulai memburu. Dahinya mengernyit tidak nyaman. Ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Ia menatap kakak kelasnya yang kondisinya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Wajah gadis itu mulai memerah dengan napas memburu. Tangannya menekan dadanya, sepertinya dia merasa ada yang salah dengan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bertambah cepat.

Namjoon mulai panik saat merasa bagian selatan tubuhnya menampakan reaksi yang tidak seharusnya. Ia merasakan penisnya menegang. Ini benar-benar gawat, ia harus pergi dari sini, pikir Namjoon.

Sebelum tubuhnya bereaksi semakin jauh, cepat-cepat Namjoon menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari studio itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah terseok menuju pintu ruangan klub vokal.

BUK! Prangg!

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia mendengar suara benda jatuh dan benda yang pecah dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Reflek Namjoon menolehkan kepala ke arah sofa yang tadi diduduki Jieun.

Tubuh Jieun sudah tidak lagi di sofa itu, melainkan terjerembab menimpa lantai berlapis karpet di bawahnya. Di dekat tubuhnya ditemukan piring yang kini sudah pecah tak beraturan dan sisa kue yang terjatuh mengotori karpet.

Jieun meringis kesakitan sambil mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, namun gagal, dan ia kembali terjatuh menimpa karpet di bawahnya. Ia meringis pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena terbentur meja yang berada di dekat sofa.

Namjoon yang terkejut melihat kondisi gadis itu dan memilih kembali untuk menolong Jieun.

Ia bersimpuh di depan gadis itu lalu membantunya untuk duduk. Tubuh Jieun terasa panas saat ia sentuh. Peluh mengalir di wajah gadis itu. Matanya sayu, bibirnya terbuka, dan pipinya merona merah. Namjoon meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Jieun yang merasa pusing pun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Namjoon, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda itu.

Namjoon merasa tubuhnya memanas dan dadanya berdesir saat melihat keadaan Jieun yang terlihat sangat mengundang di matanya.

Ia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dan membuang pikiran buruk itu jauh-jauh. Ia harus segera menyadarkan kakak kelasnya ini.

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja—"

Ucapan Namjoon terpotong. Ia tak mampu menggerakan bibirnya saat ini.

Dengan tiba-tiba Jieun menginterupsi ucapannya dengan membenturkan kedua bibir mereka dan membawa mereka kedalam sebuah ciuman kasar yang memabukkan.

Lumatan demi lumatan diberikan oleh gadis cantik itu. Lengannya kini melingkari leher Namjoon dan mendorong tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Namjoon yang masih _shock_ hanya bisa terdiam saat kakak kelasnya ini mulai menggesekkan dada berisinya pada dada bidang Namjoon.

Jieun yang mulai kesal karena Namjoon tak kunjung menunjukan respon apapun kini melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu mencengkram rahang Namjoon agar mulutnya terbuka.

Ia kembali melumat bibir Namjoon lalu menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Namjoon, mendominasi ciuman panas mereka. Dinding pertahanan Namjoon yang susah payah ia bangun kini runtuh tak bersisa.

Perlahan Namjoon membalas lumatan-lumatan Jieun dan mulai mengambil alih tampuk kekuasaan dalam pergumulan lidah mereka. Nafsunya makin terbakar dikala desahan-desahan liar Jieun lolos dari bibir tipis gadis itu.

Namjoon mengubah posisi mereka sehingga Jieun kini berada dalam kungkungan lengan kekarnya. Lutut Namjoon berada diantara paha Jieun, dan kini menekan bagian pribadi gadis itu.

Jieun yang merasakan kenikmatan akibat tekanan lutut Namjoon melepaskan ciuman mereka dan meloloskan desahan-desahan keras yang erotis.

"Mmmhh, Namjoon-ahh!"

Namjoon yang sudah dibutakan nafsu menyibak kemeja sekolah dan bra Jieun, menampakan payudara berisi Jieun yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Namjoon menjilat bibirnya sensual saat melihat kedua bongkah payudara Jieun yang seakan menantangnya untuk segera melahapnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Namjoon memasukan nipple kanan Jieun lalu menghisapnya secara ganas. Tangan kanan Namjoon meremas payudara kiri Jieun dan menarik putingnya keras. Tangan kanan Namjoon kini masuk ke dalam rok Jieun lalu menelusup ke dalam celana dalam gadis itu.

Tangan kanan Namjoon meraba permukaan vagina Jieun yang sudah dipenuhi cairan nafsunya. Dengan mudah Namjoon menyusupkan dua jarinya sekaligus untuk menembus lubang perawan gadis itu.

"A-akhh!"

"Kau sangat kacau di bawah sini, huh?" ucap Namjoon dengan seringai nakal di bibirnya. Jarinya kini mulai Ia gerakkan keluar masuk. Jieun memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan sensasi nikmat yang terus menerus menyerangnya.

"A-ahhh! Joon-ah~ I'm yours!" lenguh Eunji erotis dan penuh hasrat.

* * *

"Jinnie, ayo kita pulang!" ucap Jaehwan yang nampaknya mulai lelah menunggu Seokjin yang tak kunjung beranjak dari ranjang UKS sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Wajah Seokjin terlihat sangat muram saat ini. Ekspresinya masih konsisten sejak setengah jam yang lalu, cemberut, bibir melengkung ke bawah, dan alis yang mengernyit samar.

Saking muramnya, bagai ada awan badai imajiner di atas kepalanya yang tak henti mengeluarkan guyuran air hujan dan petir yang menyambar.

"Jinnie, kau dengar aku? Ayo pulang," pinta Jaehwan, kini dengan sedikit nada merengek. Biasanya Seokjin akan luluh kalau dia sudah merengek begini.

Sayang sekali, rengekannya itu hanya direspon dengan gelengan singkat dan Seokjin yang memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Ayolah, hari sudah mulai malam loh. Kau tidak takut?" ucap Jaehwan sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela di mana langit mulai menampakan kelamnya malam.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat untuk beranjak dari tempat ini. Tubuhnya bagai dilem pada kasur yang ditempatinya sehingga tidak bisa pergi.

"Tidak mau, kau saja pulang!" racaunya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, tanyannya bersedekap di depan dadanya.

"Ah kau ini, ayo—"

 _ **Drrrttt drrttt**_

belum sempat Jaehwan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, getaran _smartphone_ nya menginterupsi. Dia berdecak kesal lalu menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Halo..." setelah itu Jaehwan fokus pada komunikasinya dengan orang di seberang sana. Beberapa kali ia melayangkan protes pada orang itu dan ngotot untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah.

Setelah panggilan itu terputus, Jaehwan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Seokjin dengan wajah cemberut.

"Jinnie, aku sepertinya harus pulang sekarang. Ibuku ngotot menyuruhku menjemput sepupuku yang baru saja pulang dari luar negeri! Dipikir aku ini tukang antar jemput apa?!" jelas Jaehwan emosi. Melihat ekspresi Jaehwan yang menurut Seokjin sangat konyol, Seokjin pun tertawa.

"Sudah pergi sana, nanti sepupumu nyasar!" ucap Seokjin sambil memukul bahu Jaehwan pelan. Jaehwan mengangguk pelan dengan enggan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya! Kamu juga langsung pulang ya! Jangan ke mana-mana, nanti ada hantu!" Jaehwan berusaha menakut-nakuti sahabat manisnya itu. Seokjin menatap Jaehwan datar.

"Iya-iya, pulang sana!" seru Seokjin sambil mendorong tubuh Jaehwan yang tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Ingat, langsung pulang ya!"seru Jaehwan yang sudah berdiri di pintu UKS yang setengah terbuka. Kepalanya menyembul saat berbicara dengan Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk saja, biar cepat.

Setelah tubuh Jaehwan menghilang di balik pintu, Seokjin menyibak tirai yang membatasi satu kasur yang ditempatinya dengan kasur di sampingnya. Ia menghampiri kasur lain di balik tirai tersebut dengan langkah pelan. Tangannya mengelus permukaan seprei yang melapisi kasur itu.

'Apakah tadi Namjoon beristirahat disini?' batin Seokjin saat hidungnya dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang sama seperti yang ia cium saat dirinya berada dalam gendongan Namjoon. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana saat itu. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang menyerbu otak encernya saat itu.

Dia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut setelah meminum obatnya dan memakai seragam barunya. Blazer Namjoon yang telah ia lipat dengan rapi ia bawa dalam pelukannya. Selepas menutup pintu UKS, Seokjin terdiam sebentar.

Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya lalu memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya. Ia memencet playlist musik favoritnya di layar datar itu, lalu memasukannya ke saku celananya.

'Sepertinya aku akan melakukan latihan vokal untuk meredakan stresku,' pikirnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju lantai tiga.

* * *

Bunyi derap langkah pelan Seokjin menggema di sepanjang lorong yang sepi. Bibirnya bergerak mengikuti lirik dalam lagu yang kini ia dengarkan.

Pria manis itu memijat pelan punggungnya yang terasa nyeri, padahal belum lama ia berjalan. Salahkan sekelompok berandal itu yang dengan tega menginjak-injak punggung Seokjin.

Langit semakin gelap dan suasana sekolah yang sepi membuat Seokjin tak sungkan mengeluarkan suara merdunya dengan agak keras. Biasanya dia hanya akan bernyanyi di ruangan klubnya yang notabene memiliki pintu kedap suara.

Entahlah, baginya suaranya tidak sebagus itu sampai harus ditunjukan pada orang-orang.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'klub vokal'. Dengan langkah gontai dan kepala tertunduk dia membuka dan memasuki ruangan itu.

Clek...

Seokjin menutup pintu itu, menyalakan _smartphone_ nya, lalu mematikan musik yang dilantunkan oleh benda persegi itu.

Sesaat setelah alunan musik itu berhenti, sebuah suara asing dengan frekuensi yang tak beraturan menyeruak masuk menembus gendang telinganya. Seokjin mengernyitkan alisnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara asing tersebut.

Matanya terbelalak lebar dan bibirnya menganga terkejut. Tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi mulutnya secara reflek. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik hingga menorehkan rasa nyeri di dadanya. Tanpa sadar genggamannya terlepas dari blazer Namjoon yang seketika terjatuh menimpa karpet.

Pemandangan mengerikan macam apa ini?

Di hadapannya, kakak kelas kesayangannya yang sangat ia hormati tengah bercinta dengan lelaki yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya tiap malam sebelum dirinya terseret ke alam mimpi.

Lee Jieun, sunbaenya kini tengah berlutut di lantai studionya sambil mengulum penis besar Namjoon yang terduduk dengan paha terbuka lebar di atas sofa.

Jieun benar-benar _polos_ , dalam artian tanpa busana sama sekali. Sedangkan Namjoon masih mengenakan kemeja seragamnya yang seluruh kancingnya terbuka, menampilkan absnya.

Sorot mata polos sunbaenya terlihat berubah, tergantikan dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu buta. Tak jauh beda dengan iris kelam yang tadi siang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir, yang mampu membuatnya semakin terjatuh pada pemiliknya.

"K-kenapa Joon, kenapa?" bisiknya terbata.

Sepertinya ia telah salah paham mengenai perasaan pemuda itu padanya.

Kaki Seokjin terasa mati rasa, dirinya terjatuh dengan air mata membanjiri pipi bersihnya. Bibirnya yang bergetar lirih ia gigit demi menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar. Tak peduli adanya luka lebam yang merobek bibirnya, yang penting ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di sini.

Seakan tidak menganggapnya ada di ruangan ini, kedua insan tersebut terus melanjutkan tindakan tak senonoh mereka. Mempertontonkan hal terlarang itu secara suka rela di depan mata polos Seokjin.

Jieun masih sibuk memberi jilatan dan kuluman memabukan kepada penis Namjoon yang berdiri tegak, sedangkan lawan mainnya tengah fokus mendorong kepala gadis itu dan melakukan gerakan _in-out_ secara cepat untuk memenuhi hasratnya. Erangan sarat kenikmatan memenuhi gendang telinga Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Lututnya ia tekuk sehingga menempel dengan tubuhnya yang bersandar lemas di dinding studio itu. Berusaha menutupi pemandangan mengerikan yang sanggup menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping.

Ingin ia berlari pergi dari ruangan yang kini terasa sangat laknat bagi Seokjin, tetapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, bagai separuh nyawanya lepas meninggalkan dirinya ketika melihat dua orang yang begitu disayanginya mengkhianatinya.

Rasanya Seokjin ingin mati saat ini juga.

Setelah dua menit yang terasa begitu panjang, Namjoon akhirnya melepaskan seluruh hasratnya di dalam mulut gadis cantik yang lebih tua darinya, dibarengi sebuah lenguhan nikmat dari sepasang bibirnya.

Jieun tersedak karena kewalahan menerima limpahan sperma yang langsung memenuhi mulut hingga kerongkongannya hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk. Cairan yang tak sanggup ia telan mengaliri dagunya hingga menetes ke karpet mahal di bawahnya.

Jieun yang kelelahan sudah terkapar di karpet studio dengan napas terengah. Namjoon masih terduduk diam di atas sofa, belum berubah dari posisinya sejak tadi.

Telinga Namjoon menangkap sebuah suara isakan yang menarik perhatiannya. Mata elangnya beredar, menemukan tubuh Seokjin yang terlihat begitu putus asa di samping pintu ruang klub vokal. Pemuda cantik itu masih menangis sesunggukan di sana.

Perlahan Namjoon membangkitkan dirinya dari posisi duduknya dengan gerakan gontai. Dengan langkah berat kakinya melangkah menuju Seokjin yang masih tertunduk, memejamkan matanya yang berderai air mata, dan menutupi kedua telinganya.

Seokjin yang sama sekali tidak sadar akan pergerakan Namjoon pun hanya terdiam di tempat. Sampai ketika Namjoon tiba di hadapannya dan mengambil pergelangan tangannya ke dalam cengkramannya yang terasa begitu kuat dan menyakitkan.

"Ouch!" ringisnya saat merasa cengkraman kuat itu yang terasa makin menyakitkan karena memar yang ia terima siang tadi. Sepertinya pergelangannya akan remuk sebentar lagi.

Napas Seokjin tercekat saat merasa tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Ia berusaha mempertahankan posisinya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman kuat Namjoon. Masa bodo dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya yang terasa semakin perih karena tindakannya.

Namjoon menyeringai singkat saat mendapat perlawanan dari Seokjin. Ia merasa tertantang.

Ia mendorong tubuh Seokjin ke dinding dengan kasar lalu membenturkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir merah Seokjin.

Seokjin terbelalak kaget dan tangannya bergerak untuk memukul dada bidang Namjoon, melupakan fakta bahwa di dada itulah tadi dirinya bersandar ketika dirinya sekarat. Sayang sekali usahanya sia-sia karena tubuh Namjoon tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Dengan mudah Namjoon menangkap kedua lengan Seokjin lalu menahannya di kedua sisi kepala Seokjin.

Lumatan Namjoon terasa semakin ganas dan berantakan. Ia menggigit bibir Seokjin yang tak kunjung terbuka sehingga membuat pria manis itu mengerang kesakitan. Darah mulai mengalir dari bibir Seokjin sehingga menimbulkan rasa anyir dalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmhh..." Seokjin merintih pelan merasakan bibirnya berdenyut perih.

Namjoon memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Seokjin dengan leluasa dan mengajak lidah Seokjin bergelut.

Seokjin yang semakin kepayahan pun memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara menyelamatkan diri dari kungkungan Namjoon. Setelah mendapat sebuah ide yang sekiranya mampu menyelamatkan dirinya, Seokjin memutuskan untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Dihantamnya kejantanan Namjoon dengan lututnya hingga pemuda itu mengerang dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari kedua lengan pria manisnya.

Melihat peluang itu, Seokjin memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak secepat mungkin keluar dari studio musik klubnya.

Baru saja selangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, tangan Namjoon sudah mencengkram rambutnya sehingga memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Arghhh!" jerit Seokjin kesakitan saat merasa rambutnya ditarik oleh pemuda itu. Tangan Namjoon menyeret kepala Seokjin sehingga mau tak mau Seokjin mengikuti langkah lebarnya.

Langkah Namjoon membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah tempat yang sangat tidak baik untuk dituju di situasi ini. Ya, toilet.

Namjoon menghempaskan tubuh Seokjin hingga tubuh pemuda manis itu terjerembab ke lantai toilet. Seokjin menjerit kesakitan saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai, bagai _de javu_. Sepertinya lukanya akan bertambah parah dan Seokjin takut bekas sayatan Jackson akan terbuka lagi.

"Akh..." Seokjin merintih saat darah merembes dari kemeja putihnya. Mewarnainya menjadi merah di beberapa bagian.

Namjoon melangkah menghampiri Seokjin yang beringsut mundur saat ia mendekat. Punggungnya kini sudah menyentuh dinding hingga tak dapat mundur lagi.

"Beraninya kau melawanku, Jinseok. Omong-omong, aku suka orang yang agresif," ucap Namjoon dengan suara beratnya di depan telinga Seokjin. Tubuh Seokjin bergetar samar, lalu menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Jangan takut, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat karena kau sudah membangunkannya," ucap Namjoon yang kini menunjuk penisnya yang berdiri tegak. Seokjin menggeleng cepat, ia mendirikan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk kabur.

Namjoon menarik kerah belakang kemeja Seokjin lalu menghadapkan tubuh mereka pada kaca besar di bagian atas wastafel toilet.

Seokjin bisa melihat tubuhnya yang gemetaran dari cermin itu. Namjoon merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Seokjin, memeluknya dari belakang, lebih tepatnya membelenggu tubuh Seokjin dalam dekapannya.

"Kau sangat cantik," ucap Namjoon dengan jari yang mengapit dagu Seokjin, kepalanya diistirahatkan di pundak Seokjin. Mata tajam Namjoon memandang pantulan tubuh mereka di kaca itu dengan seringai.

Pipi Seokjin merona samar saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon dan posisi mereka yang begitu intim. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat wajah Namjoon mendekat untuk mengecup pipinya singkat.

Mata Seokjin berubah horor saat tangan Namjoon mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya yang masih berseragam lengkap. Tangan nakal Namjoon meraba-raba dada Seokjin, lalu memilin nipplenya yang mulai menegang.

Wajah Seokjin terasa begitu panas karena malu, ia mencoba berontak dari pelukan Namjoon, tetapi sia-sia. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya yang memaksa untuk keluar.

Namjoon menyeringai samar sambil menggesekkan penisnya pada bokong padat Seokjin, menggoda pemuda bersuara merdu itu. Seokjin memejamkan matanya erat, menghindari tatapan seduktif Namjoon.

Tak menyerah, Namjoon kini meremas penis Seokjin keras. Tanpa sadar desahan itu pun lolos, seakan mengundang gairah Namjoon untuk semakin membuncah.

Namjoon membuka _zipper_ celana Seokjin, sedikit menurunkan celana Seokjin lalu menarik keluar penis Seokjin yang sudah ereksi.

Precum mengalir dari ujung penis Seokjin yang ukurannya tak seberapa dibandingkan milik Namjoon yang besar dan panjang.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau- ahh... shh.." ucapan Seokjin terputus karena tangan Namjoon mulai mengocok penisnya yang sudah menegang dengan cepat.

Peluh membasahi wajah dan tubuh Seokjin. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka mengalunkan desahan-desahan yang menurutnya memalukan, namun sangat seksi bagi Namjoon.

"A-ahh ahh, Namjoon-ahh! Tolong henti-ahhh!"

Seokjin mengapitkan kedua kakinya, tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang menyerangnya. Kepalanya bagai melayang, ia mulai pasrah pada sentuhan-sentuhan Namjoon. kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Namjoon yang berada di belakangnya.

Namjoon memandang pantulan wajah Seokjin yang terlihat begitu erotis. Ingin rasanya dia mengabadikan momen langka ini. Penis Seokjin mulai terasa berkedut di genggaman tangan besarnya. Namjoon mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Seokjin.

"Namjoon-ahhh! A-akuu, ahh! Ahh!"

Dengan napas tercekat dan desahan panjang, Seokjin melepaskan seluruh hasratnya di atas lantai toilet. Kakinya terasa lemas dan napasnya terengah. Andai Namjoon tak menahan tubuhnya, dapat dipastikan kini tubuhnya akan terjatuh.

Tak sabar untuk melepaskan nafsunya yang membucah, kini giliran Namjoon yang harus mendapat jatahnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Namjoon menurunkan celana seragam hingga celana dalam Seokjin hingga sebatas lutut.

Seokjin memekik panik dan membungkuk untuk meraih kembali celananya. Hal itu makin membuat Namjoon 'terbakar' karena kini posisi bokong berisi Seokjin terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Sebelum Seokjin mampu menarik naik celananya kembali, Namjoon sudah meraih pinggang ramping Seokjin dan menghujamkan penis besarnya ke dalam lubang Seokjin dalam sekali hentak.

"Arghhh!" teriakan kesakitan yang terdengar memilukan menggema dalam toilet. Tanpa jeda sedikitpun, Namjoon mulai memompa penisnya keluar masuk dari lubang sempit Seokjin.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya erat merasakan sensasi ngilu dan perih setiap kali Namjoon menumbuk lubangnya yang masih perawan. Pasalnya ini adalah kali pertama Seokjin dimasuki seperti ini dan Namjoon melakukannya tanpa _foreplay_ maupun pelumas.

Air mata kembali menetes dari mata indahnya, tak tahan dengan perlakuan Namjoon. Sebenarnya dia juga mendambakan saat dimana dirinya akan bercinta bersama Namjoon suatu saat nanti, tetapi bukan seperti ini. Ia yakin seratus persen Namjoon melakukannya tidak berdasarkan cinta padanya dan itu menyakitkan.

"Ahh, kau sempit sekali Jinseok," gumam Namjoon dengan suara rendah.

Ia menangis sesunggukan sambil memegangi meja wastafel di hadapannya demi menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Tubuhnya yang kini menungging di hadapan Namjoon dan Namjoon yang menghujam lubangnya tanpa ampun semakin menambah beban baginya.

Namjoon yang melihat Seokjin malah menangis dan terlihat tidak menikmati permainannya menjadi agak kesal. Ia bermain lebih kasar lagi dan menampar bokong Seokjin.

"Arghhh! Ahh! Aaaahh!" Seokjin menjerit-jerit kesakitan, namun mendesah nikmat disaat bersamaan karena Namjoon berhasil menumbuk _sweetspot_ nya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Seokjin mengeluarkan spermanya lagi.

Namjoon membuat beberapa kissmark di tengkuk dan punggung Seokjin, menandai bahwa Seokjin adalah miliknya.

Udara di toilet tersebut makin terasa panas akibat perbuatan kedua mahkluk adam yang kini saling bercumbu panas. Berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka, kini Seokjin yang sudah termakan nafsu mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Namjoon.

Seokjin yang mulai kalap dan kehilangan akalnya tanpa sadar mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, beradu dengan milik Namjoon. Namjoon yang merasa permainannya berjalan lancar makin bersemangat menghujamkan miliknya ke lubang kenikmatan Seokjin.

Seokjin terus menerus merapalkan nama Namjoon. Namjoon semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya. Penisnya semakin membesar di lubang Seokjin. Bibirnya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan dan matanya terpejam, menikmati remasan lubang Seokjin pada penisnya.

Namjoon mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya dalam lubang Seokjin. Setelah itu dia mencabut penisnya dan membiarkan lubang Seokjin yang memerah mengalirkan cairan spermanya.

Namjoon membungkukan tubuhnya, diraihnya kedua pundak Seokjin, lalu ia mengecup leher Seokjin pelan.

Setelah itu Namjoon terduduk di lantai toilet dan perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya. Seokjin yang lemas juga jatuh ke lantai dengan air mata berlinang. Ia menangisi harinya yang benar-benar buruk.

Seharusnya dia mengikuti kata-kata Jaehwan tadi.

Ia memukuli kepalanya karena dia benar-benar merasa tolol saat ini. Ia bahkan sempat-sempatnya bertindak menjijikkan dan menikmati tindakan amoral pemuda itu. Memalukan, ia benar-benar membenci dirinya saat ini. Dirinya tak ada bedanya dengan pelacur murahan.

Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan murid-murid sombong itu setelah mengetahui insiden ini. Apa yang akan dipikirkan tetangganya? Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan reaksi orang tuanya yang tiap hari bekerja keras demi menghidupinya.

Apakah orang tuanya akan menerima hinaan dan cacian atas perbuatannya? Seokjin menangis sesunggukan membayangkannya.

Ia terus menampar dan memukuli tubuhnya sendiri, berharap bisa memberi tubuhnya pelajaran. Tak peduli dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang sakit luar biasa, ia tetap menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Jeritan putus asa ia teriakan sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Entah bagaimana cara menghapus ingatan akan musibah yang menimpanya ini, ia benar-benar tidak tau.

Ia bersumpah, ia akan merahasiakan tindakan bodohnya ini. Tak boleh ada seorangpun yang tau. Mulai detik ini, Seokjin akan bersembunyi dibalik kepalsuan demi melindunginya dari kejaran rasa takut dan malu.

* * *

Setelah tak dapat berteriak dan menangis lagi, Seokjin pun sadar bahwa dia harus pergi sesegera mungkin dari tempat ini. Jangan sampai ada orang yang tau perbuatan hina mereka.

Buru-buru dia membenarkan seragamnya dan merapikan penampilannya. Ia menenenangkan pikirannya dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin mengabaikan rasa perih yang mengerogoti bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ia menatap wajah pucatnya yang masih dihiasi titik-titik air. Ketika melihat refleksinya di cermin itu, bayang-bayang wajah dan tubuhnya saat bersetubuh dengan Namjoon menyerbu pikirannya bagai teror. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Dengan susah payah, ia pergi dari ruangan itu dan pulang ke rumahnya. Kakinya terus melangkah seiring lelehan air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipinya.

Ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari sekolah terkutuk ini dan memulai hidup baru di kota lain, tetapi pasti orang tuanya tidak memiliki dana untuk mewujudkan keinginannya tersebut.

Jadilah ia hanya berharap esok hari beasiswanya tidak dicabut dan Namjoon amnesia sehingga melupakan seluruh peristiwa hari ini.

Untungnya gerbang sekolah masih bisa ia buka, akan gawat jika gerbang sudah terkunci dan ia harus memanjat gerbang itu dengan kondisinya sekarang. Dengan langkah terseok, ia menghampiri halte bus yang terletak di depan sekolahnya lalu menunggu di sana.

Seorang wanita muda dengan riasan tebal dan berpakaian yang minim menatap Seokjin sekilas. Wanita itu berdiri di samping Seokjin. Jemari lentiknya mengeluarkan sebuah kaca dari tasnya lalu berkaca sambil membenarkan rambutnya.

Seokjin sedikit menjauh dari wanita itu, ia merasa takut untuk berada di dekat seseorang untuk saat ini. Siapa yang tidak merasa canggung saat bertemu dengan orang lain setelah melakukan kegiatan seks?

Wanita itu kembali menatap Seokjin, namun kali ini dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik burgundy.

"Jalanmu sangat aneh," ucap wanita itu tiba-tiba.

Deg!

Seokjin meneguk ludahnya pelan dengan sorot mata horror. Sejelas itukah? Pemuda penyuka warna pink itu mulai panik sekarang.

"Y-ya? M-mungkin itu p-perasaanmu saja,"

Seokjin merutuki ucapannya yang terbata-bata, terlalu meragukan untuk dipercaya. Gadis itu tergelak keras. Untung kawasan ini sedang sepi, kalau tidak mungkin Seokjin benar-benar akan menceburkan dirinya ke selokan terdekat.

"Anak zaman sekarang sungguh berani ya,"

Keringat dingin menyusuri pelipis Seokjin. Mulutnya seakan terjahit, tak bisa membalas perkataan wanita itu. Ia berusaha mengusir pikiran negatif yang terus memenuhi benaknya.

'Apa maksudnya? Sepertinya aku tidak mengatakan hal yang dapat menyinggungnya...' batin Seokjin.

Seakan mengerti ketakutan Seokjin, wanita itu terkekeh pelan dan menepuk pundak Seokjin pelan.

"Tak apa kok selama kau bermain aman! Aku juga pernah melakukannya saat masa sekolah, tenang saja~" ucap wanita itu dengan nada kelewat santai untuk kalimatnya barusan.

Mata Seokjin terbelalak kaget, dari mana dia tau?

Wanita itu tersenyum, bagai dapat membaca pikiran Seokjin. Dengan santai dirinya menunjuk celana seragam Seokjin dengan dagunya sambil terkikik pelan.

Oh tentu saja, di sana terdapat tetesan-tetesan sperma yang entah milik siapa. Lagi-lagi dia memaki dirinya dalam hati. Kenapa dia sangat bodoh dan ceroboh? Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya setelah ini? Wajahnya sudah merah padam sampai ke telinga.

Wanita itu tertawa keras sambil mengorek isi tas kecilnya, menyodorkan sekotak tissue basah ke depan Seokjin.

"Lain kali kalau habis bermain jangan lupa dibersihkan sisanya ya," ucap wanita itu sambil mengedipkan matanya. Setelah itu, wanita tersebut langsung menaiki bus yang tiba saat wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapannya pada Seokjin.

Sudahlah, Seokjin mau mati saja rasanya.

 **TBC**

 **Note: aduh aku nulis apaan sih X"D laknat banget, ya ampun. Jieun di sini itu IU ya, tolong fansnya IU jangan timpuk saya, ampuunn! Maaf-maaf ya kalo apdetnya lama, soalnya author ada UAS dan segudang tugas yang ga nyelo jumlahnya~**

 **Makasih ya yang kemaren udah review dan nungguin kelanjutan ff iniii, terharu dehh! Dukungan kalian ini bener" bisa motifasi aku untuk ga berhenti nulis ff, makasih banyaakkk! RnR pleasee~~**


	4. Chapter 4: Unforgivable

**I'm Sorry, Mr. Genius**

 **By Luluv170**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All The Casts Are Not Mine**

 **Warn**

 **BL, Abusive, Cliche**

 **Ada adegan semi rate-m, sudah ada peringatannya. Ati" ya yg dibawah umur :")**

* * *

Seokjin benar-benar kacau.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana sejak di bus hingga pejalanan ke rumahnya. Untung jalanan tidak terlalu padat, karena dengan kelakuannya, Seokjin pasti dapat menabrak orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya.

Seokjin harus menahan sakit yang ia rasa tiap kali kakinya melangkah. Cara jalannya kini menjadi aneh karena bagian selatan tubuhnya terasa sakit luar biasa.

Sesekali Seokjin meringis dan bertumpu pada tiang listrik atau dinding toko di dekatnya agar tak terjatuh. Beberapa orang yang lewat memandangi wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka lebam dan peluh dengan tatapan iba, kasihan, dan penasaran. Pakaiannya yang terlihat kacau dan kotor pun ikut andil dalam menambahkan kesan menyedihkan padanya.

Seokjin malu. Ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya tiap ada orang yang melaluinya.

Karena penampilannya pula ada beberapa mata keranjang yang melirik dengan tatapan lapar kepadanya, seakan berniat menelanjangi Seokjin dengan sorot mata mereka. Seokjin hanya bisa menahan tangis sambil merapatkan pakaiannya.

Tentu saja, aroma seks yang menguar dari tubuhnya memancing niatan jahat dari orang-orang mesum itu.

Seokjin terlalu fokus dengan pikiran dan rasa sakitnya, hingga tanpa sadar tubuh Seokjin menabrak tiang listrik di depannya hingga kepalanya terantuk agak keras.

 _Bug!_

"Ouch!" tubuh Seokjin terhuyung dan tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Seokjin merutuki kecerobohannya dalam hati.

Seorang pejalan kaki yang berlalu menghampiri Seokjin dan memapah tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Hei, kau baik?" ucap pria bertindik itu sambil memegangi pundak Seokjin.

Seokjin meringis pelan, matanya terpejam erat. Ia ingin pingsan saja rasanya, namun ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Y-ya... T=terima kasih..." ucap Seokjin dengan suara bergetar lirih.

Pria itu menatap Seokjin prihatin dan ia memutuskan untuk membantu membawakan ransel yang digendong Seokjin dan tas jinjing berisi buku tugas milik teman sekolahnya.

Seokjin baru saja ingin menolak bantuan pria itu dan mengambil kembali tasnya yang kini dibawa pria itu, sebelum suara pria di sampingnya menginterupsi.

"Biarkan aku membantumu,"

Seokjin mengangguk pasrah dan melanjutkan langkahnya di depan pria itu. Lagipula tubuhnya terasa remuk jika harus berlama-lama membawa dua tas yang begitu berat.

"T-terima kasih."

Berkali-kali pria itu menopang tubuh lemah Seokjin demi menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Berkali-kali pula Seokjin mengucapkan terima kasih tiap pria itu menolongnya.

Setelah melalui kawasan pertokoan di depan gang rumahnya berada, Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap pria itu.

"Sudah sampai, terima kasih banyak telah menolongku," ucap Seokjin lirih disertai senyum kecil. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya, begitupun pria itu.

"Tentu saja, rumahku juga tak jauh dari sini. Kau yakin tak ingin aku temani hingga depan rumahmu?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, merasa sudah terlalu merepotkan pria baik hati di depannya. Pria itu mengangguk pelan lalu menyerahkan tas ransel Seokjin hati-hati.

"Hati-hati ya," ucapnya disertai senyum yang sangat tampan. Pria itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Seokjin pelan.

Seokjin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu merona samar lalu membalas senyuman pria itu dengan senyum manisnya. Seokjin mengucapkan terima kasih lalu melambaikan tangannya pelan. Pria itu membalas lambaian tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Seokjin.

Seokjin melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan lesu. Langkahnya pun terasa semakin berat karena berbagai pikiran buruk terus menghujam otaknya.

 _Bagaimana jika ibunya tak bisa memaafkannya?_

 _Bagaimana jika dia akan dibuang setelah ini?_

 _Harus tinggal di mana dia?_

 _Bagaimana jika karena perbuatannya ini keluarga mereka dikucilkan?_

Ia semakin ragu untuk menginjakan kaki di rumahnya, meski kini ia berada di depan rumah itu. Ia merasa tak pantas untuk memasuki rumahnya, namun tubuhnya menjerit meminta istirahat. Kakinya tak mampu menopang beban tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Tubuhnya membutuhkan perawatan atas luka-luka yang makin menyiksa.

Dengan langkah terseok dia melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, lalu membuka pintu kayu rumahnya.

Setibanya di dalam rumah, dia lantas berlari menuju kamarnya. Bahkan panggilan dari ibunya pun ia abaikan.

Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan terburu-buru, melempar tasnya dengan sembarang, lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut bergambar Rilakkuma-nya. Persetan dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang makin menjadi. Ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang ternoda rapat-rapat.

Ibu Seokjin yang melihat anaknya pulang dalam keadaan yang kacau bergegas meninggalkan mesin jahitnya. Wanita paruh baya tersebut berjalan menuju pintu kamar anaknya.

"Seokjin! Kau kenapa nak?" seru ibunya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Seokjin.

Hening, tak ada jawaban dari anak semata wayangnya.

Rasa khawatir yang sejak tadi ia tahan perlahan menyeruak ke permukaan. Tangannya kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Seokjin.

"Jinnie? Boleh ibu masuk?"

Seokjin merapatkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia merasa hina. Ia tidak siap bertemu dengan ibunya setelah kejadian naas yang menimpanya. Tanpa sadar, air mata meleleh membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Rasa malu, marah, kecewa, takut, dan gundah menjadi satu. Menghujam hati dan pikirannya tiada ampun. Ia merasa begitu murahan dan lemah. Percuma orang tuanya bekerja, banting tulang demi menyekolahkannya jika inilah balasan yang diberi Seokjin. Ia memukul kepalanya karena merasa begitu bodoh dan lemah. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah terluka.

"Seokjin..." suara lembut itu menyapa indra pendengarannya tiba-tiba. Sebuah tangan menyibak selimut yang menutupi wajah Seokjin perlahan.

Ah, Seokjin baru ingat ia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Mata Seokjin yang dipenuhi linangan air mata bertemu dengan iris hazel milik ibunya. Samar-samar, ia mampu melihat raut khawatir ibunya.

Mata itu, mata dari wanita yang telah merawatnya sejak dalam kandungan, tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. Namun, mata itu adalah hal yang paling Seokjin takuti untuk saat ini. Tatapan lembut yang tak pernah berubah saat menatapnya sejak Seokjin kecil hingga kini beranjak dewasa.

Hanyalah tatapan dengan kasih sayang tulus pada anaknya yang paling dicintai...

"Seokjin-ah, kau menangis?Kenapa wajahmu-"

"EOMMAAA!" Seokjin berhambur dalam pelukan ibunya. Tangisannya pecah, tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Ia melampiaskan emosinya dengan berteriak hingga tenggorokannya perih.

Ibu Seokjin terbelalak kaget, namun lengannya tetap merengkuh dan mengelus punggung Seokjin yang bergetar.

"E-eomma, maafkan Seokjin... S-Seokjin tak cukup k-kuat untuk menahannya lagi, hiks.."

Seokjin benci terlihat lemah, apa lagi di depan ibunya. Maka dari itu, ia lantas memohon maaf karena menunjukan sisi lemah yang selalu ia sembunyikan di hadapan sang ibu.

Air mata wanita paruh baya itu mengalir. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Seokjin pelan, cara yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menenangkan Seokjin sejak anaknya bayi. Hatinya terasa perih karena tak mampu menjaga bayi kecilnya yang kini beranjak besar. Ia harus melihat anaknya menderita dan merasakan pahitnya kehidupan di bawah atap kemiskinan orang tuanya.

"E-eomma, m-mianhae, hiks... aku benar-benar b-bodoh... hiks."

Bibirnya mengecup pucuk kepala Seokjin, lalu membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk Seokjin. Jemarinya bergerak menghapus air mata anaknya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kenapa nak? Apakah ada yang menyakitimu?" tanya eommanya lembut, berusaha terlihat tenang walau ia sendiri sakit hati melihat keadaan Seokjin.

 _'Iya bu. Dia menyakiti hatiku. Terlebih dia adalah orang yang tak pernah ku sangka mampu melakukan hal sehina ini,'_

Pikiran itu membuat hati Seokjin kembali berdenyut nyeri.

Jemari ibu Seokjin kini mengusap surai halus anaknya yang kini bersandar di dadanya.

Pertanyaannya tak digubris oleh Seokjin. Bahkan kini tangisan Seokjin bertambah keras. Ibu Seokjin yang merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal itu pun mengusap punggung Seokjin dan mengecup kening anaknya berkali-kali.

"Maafkan eomma," ucapnya berkali-kali.

 _'Tidak, eomma. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf,'_

Ibu Seokjin mulai menyenandungkan lullaby yang mampu menenangkan Seokjin. Seokjin sangat mengagumi suara merdu ibunya yang menurun padanya. Baginya, suara ibunya adalah suara paling jernih dan paling indah.

Seokjin mulai terhanyut dalam nyanyian ibunya, ia mulai terlihat tenang. Bermenit-menit berlalu, akhirnya tangisan Seokjin berhenti. Wanita itu menangkup wajah Seokjin lalu menatap wajah Seokjin yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Wajah lebam, mata sembab, hidung kemerahan, pipi yang berjejak air mata, bibir terluka, dan jangan lupakan ingus di hidung mancungnya.

Ia tak mengerti. Apa kesalahan anaknya sehingga ada orang jahat yang dengan tega melukai putra berharganya hingga seperti ini. Padahal ia selalu mendidik anaknya untuk menjadi sosok yang manis dan menghormati orang lain. Kesalahan macam apakah yang dibuat buah hatinya?

Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi Seokjin dalam menanggung seluruh derita dan luka mengerikan itu. Namun hal itu adalah mustahil, yang ia bisa lakukan hanya terus mendukung dan menghibur anaknya ini.

Wanita cantik itu mengeluarkan kekehan pelan, lalu merapikan surai lembut Seokjin yang terlihat berantakan, dan menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Mandilah, kau terlihat menyedihkan!" canda wanita paruh baya itu sambil mencubit pipi Seokjin.

Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu membuang wajahnya. Ia menyingkir dari pelukan ibunya lalu melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa berucap apapun.

"Ya! Jangan ngambek! Hahaha," seru ibunya pada Seokjin yang berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah terdengar suara percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi, tubuh wanita itu merosot hingga jatuh terduduk di samping tempat tidur Seokjin. Jemari lentiknya mengelus selimut bergambar Rilakkuma hasil karyanya beberapa tahun silam.

Ia masih ingat sekali. Saat Seokjin kecil, Seokjin sempat merengek dan meminta untuk dibelikan boneka Rilakkuma seperti yang teman-temannya miliki. Namun karena harga boneka yang Seokjin inginkan terlalu mahal, orang tua Seokjin tak dapat mengabulkan permintaan anak semata wayangnya. Seokjin terlihat begitu kecewa dan sedih, bahkan Seokjin kecil terlihat lebih pendiam dari pada biasanya sejak hari itu.

Untuk menghiburnya, ibunya menjahitkannya sebuah selimut dengan kain bermotif Rilakkuma kesukaan Seokjin. Orang tua Seokjin menyiapkan pesta kejutan kecil dan menghadiahkan Seokjin selimut buatan ibunya untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke lima tahun.

Setelah itu, Seokjin terlihat begitu gembira dan menjadi ceria, bahkan lebih ceria dari sebelum dia menjadi pendiam. Saking senangnya, Seokjin kecil dengan bangga menceritakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang berupa selimut buatan ibunya pada teman-teman di taman kanak-kanaknya. Ketika ibu Seokjin melihat anak itu sedang membanggakan hasil karyanya, ia tertawa geli karena ekspresi Seokjin sangat menggemaskan ketika menceritakan hadiah dan kejutan darinya dan suaminya.

Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, mata berapi-api, dan bibir yang tak pernah berhenti melontarkan pujian, Seokjin kecil berhasil membuat ibunya bahagia sekaligus terharu akan perbuatannya.

Alhasil banyak dari anak itu yang menginginkan hal serupa seperti yang Seokjin miliki. Banyak diantara orang tua teman-teman Seokjin yang datang dan memberi pesanan selimut bergambar Rilakkuma dan kartun-kartun lainnya pada ibu Seokjin. Ibu Seokjin yang kebanjiran pesanan pun merasa begitu senang dan berterima kasih pada putranya yang tak henti-hentinya memberi keberuntungan bagi keluarga kecil mereka.

Dengan uang hasil penjualan selimut itu, orang tua Seokjin memutuskan untuk membelikan Seokjin sebuah boneka Rilakkuma besar yang Seokjin inginkan.

Seokjin semakin bahagia atas pemberian orang tuanya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ia menerjang kedua orang tuanya dan berseru dengan senyuman lebar, _"Aku sayang eomma dan appa!"_

 _._

 _._

Air mata wanita itu menetes mengingat kenangan masa lalu indah mereka. Kini senyum lebar sehangat mentari milik anaknya jarang sekali terlihat. Bukannya senang, sekarang anaknya malah semakin sedih dan sengsara. Bahkan barusan anaknya pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak baik sama sekali.

Saking kesalnya, ingin sekali ia mendatangi rumah orang yang menyakiti anaknya dan memberi pelajaran kepada orang itu di depan keluarganya. Namun, dia hanyalah wanita paruh baya lemah yang memiliki penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Wanita itu mengelus boneka Rilakkuma besar yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemani tidur Seokjin-nya. Entah apa lagi yang mampu ia beri untuk menghibur anaknya dari kesedihan yang melandanya sekarang, ia tidak tau.

Kali ini ia benar-benar tak dapat memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti anaknya. Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

18+

Seokjin memandangi pantulan tubuh polosnya di cermin kamar mandinya. Ia bergidik pelan saat melihat begitu banyak _kissmark_ di tubuhnya, ditambah sayatan-sayatan hasil karya Jackson. Ia merasa pantulan itu bukanlah tubuhnya saking mengerikannya.

Seketika ingatan tentang Namjoon yang tengah menggagahi tubuhnya terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Tubuhnya bergetar samar dan ia memejamkan matanya erat. Ia meremas surai hitamnya, berusaha menyingkirkan ingatan laknat itu dari kepalanya. Namun suara desahan erotis dan jeritannya saat berada di bawah dominasi Namjoon terus menghantui pikirannya membuat dirinya merasa seperti pelacur murahan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menyalakan _shower_ , dan mengguyur dirinya dengan air dingin. Ia merasa sensasi dingin menggerogoti kulitnya hingga ke tulang. Ia menghela napas lelah lalu mematikan air _shower-_ nya. Seokjin mengambil sabun cair lalu menggosokannya pada tubuh polosnya.

Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari luka lebam dan sayatan yang disebabkan para berandalan sekolahnya. Namun tetap saja, luka-luka itu terasa begitu perih ketika bersentuhan dengan air dingin.

Tangannya kini tiba di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah ketika menyentuh bongkahan kenyal di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Sekilas ia mengingat sentuhan Namjoon yang terasa begitu memabukan kala itu.

 _Slap!_

"Aduh.."

Seokjin menampar pipinya untuk menyadarkan dari pikiran bodoh itu, namun ia segera menyesali perbuatannya karena kini pipinya perih sekali. Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Seokjin menyentuh _hole_ -nya. Ia berdehem gugup dan menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdegup liar.

Ia merasa Namjoon mengeluarkan terlalu banyak sperma di dalam lubangnya dan sekarang ia harus membersihkan sisa permainan si brengsek itu.

"Si bodoh itu, sudah pakai main tinggal saja... tanggung jawab sedikit lah setidaknya..." gumam Seokjin setengah bercanda dengan wajah cemberut sambil membersihkan bagian bawahnya.

Perlahan air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa seizinnya. Ia baru menyadari, sebegitu murahannya dia.

"Kau juga bodoh, dasar bodoh, hiks hiks.." Seokjin kembali menangis, merasa begitu kesal pada lelaki yang begitu ia cintai, namun ia benci sekarang.

Ia berharap jika saja noda dosa akibat perbuatan biadabnya bersama Namjoon bisa luntur bersama air dan sabun yang membasuh tubuhnya.

Sayangnya hal itu adalah mustahil.

* * *

Setelah mandi, Seokjin merasa tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Padahal biasanya, dengan membasuh tubuhnya ia merasa jauh lebih tenang dan baik. Namun kali ini memang masalah yang dideritanya bukanlah masalah yang akan hilang begitu saja bersama aliran air.

Malam ini Seokjin sengaja menggunakan pakaian tertutup demi menyembunyikan luka-lukanya dari pengelihatan ibunya. Ibunya pasti sangat khawatir dan sedih jika melihat luka-luka mengerikan di tubuhnya. Tentu saja Seokjin tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Seokjin menghela napas lalu mendudukan dirinya di dekat meja ruang keluarganya. Ibunya yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka segera mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka Seokjin.

"Makan dulu yuk Jinnie. Kau pasti lapar, kan?"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi yang disodorkan ibunya. Ibunya yang melihat Seokjin begitu lesu merasa sedih. Dia berusaha untuk membuat Seokjin kembali bersemangat.

"Seokjinnie, jangan ngambek lagi yaa. Eomma buatkan _japchae_ kesukaanmu lho," ucap ibu Seokjin sambil memberikan sesendok _japchae_ ke mangkuk Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk kecil, ia masih terlalu takut untuk bersikap normal di depan ibunya.

"Terima kasih,"

Ibu Seokjin cemberut melihat usahanya gagal. Namun ia tak menyerah dan terus menghibur Seokjin.

"Jinnie-ya! Kau tau tidak, tadi ibu sedang belanja. Tiba-tiba ada Bibi Woo datang dan berkata bahwa kucing persia-nya kabur karena suka sama kucing kampung sebelah, lucu sekali ya! Ahahaha!"

Seokjin sebenarnya menganggap cerita ibunya itu agak garing. Namun, karena ia menghargai usaha ibunya untuk menghiburnya, ia pun ikut tertawa saja. Akhirnya senyuman mengembang di bibir ibunya. Mereka melewati makan malam dihiasi candaan yang dilontarkan sang ibu. Walaupun Seokjin harus melahap makanannya dengan susah payah karena bibirnya yang terluka, ia tetap menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Setelah makan malam mereka selesai, ibu Seokjin membuka kotak P3Knya untuk mengobati Seokjin. Ibu Seokjin mengobati tiap luka yang terdapat di wajah Seokjin dengan wajah sedih. Seokjin berusaha menahan ringisannya saat kapas beralkohol itu menyentuh luka-lukanya.

Di tengah kegiatannya mengobati luka Seokjin, tak sengaja ibu Seokjin menyenggol bagian tubuh Seokjin yang terdapat luka sayatan hasil perbuatan Jackson.

Refleks, tubuh Seokjin menegang dan sebuah pekikan tertahan keluar dari bibirnya. Ibunya terkejut mendapat reaksi demikian dari Seokjin, sedangkan Seokjin yang panik segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Seokjin-ah, tubuhmu terluka juga?" tanya ibunya khawatir. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kancing piyama Seokjin.

Seokjin segera menahan tangan ibunya dan meletakan tangan ibunya ke atas pangkuannya.

"T-tidak eomma, jangan khawatir," ucap Seokjin terbata. Ia merutuki dirinya yang selalu payah dalam hal berbohong.

Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika ibunya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan selidik. Seokjin berusaha meyakinkan ibunya dengan menunjukan cengiran lebarnya.

"Percayalah eomma, aku sehat!" ucapnya semeyakinkan mungkin. Ibunya tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak surai Seokjin.

"Buka."

"Eh?" tubuh Seokjin berjengit mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Bu-ka," ucap ibunya, sambil mengeja katanya. Tatapannya kini lebih mengintimidasi.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Apapun yang terjadi, ibunya tak boleh melihat tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh luka lebam dan sayatan.

"Kenapa sih kau takut sekali? Kan kalau ada luka, tidak diobati bisa infeksi!"

Oh ya, jangan lupakan _kissmark_ yang ditorehkan Namjoon secara brutal di tubuhnya. Jika ibunya melihat itu semua, entah hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kim Seokjin, ini peringatan terakhir!" seru ibunya dengan wajah marah. Jarang sekali ibunya marah hingga memaksanya seperti ini.

Nyali Seokjin ciut, namun dia tetap bersikeras tak mau membuka pakaiannya di hadapan ibunya. Ia benar-benar diujung tanduk sekarang.

Kecurigaan wanita itu semakin memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Kenapa Seokjin sangat keukeuh tak ingin membuka pakaiannya saja? Pasti ada hal yang tak beres.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka pakaian Seokjin.

"Y-Ya! Eomma!"

Dengan cepat Seokjin kembali menurunkan piyamanya yang sempat diangkat oleh sang ibu.

Napas wanita paruh baya itu tercekat. Mata bulatnya terbelalak melihat kondisi tubuh anaknya. Walau hanya sekejap, ia yakin betul disana ada banyak luka lebam dan sayatan yang begitu mengerikan di matanya. Terlebih hal itu terdapat di tubuh anak satu-satunya.

Dan bercak merah apakah itu? Wujudnya mirip sekali seperti _kissmark_ , tapi mati-matian ia menyangkal hal tersebut. Baginya, Seokjinnya masihlah anak yang polos. Tak mungkin anak sepolos Seokjin melakukan hal tercela seperti yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Ia terlalu syok untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Matanya bergerak liar untuk mencari iris kelam anaknya.

"Seokjin-ah... a-apa ini...? T-tolong jelaskan..."

Namun yang ia dapati hanya anaknya yang memalingkan wajah darinya. Air mata mengaliri wajah Seokjin, membuat perasaan wanita itu makin tak karuan.

Ini tak benar.

Dugaannya pasti keliru.

Namun mengapa Seokjin tak mengatakan suatu penjelasan mengenai kondisinya atau pembelaan untuk menyangkal prasangka ibunya sekarang?

Ibu Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan tatapan horror. Tangannya menyentuh lengan anaknya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dugaannya salah.

"K-kau.. Kau... kau t-tak mungkin... H-hal itu tak terjadi... padamu kan..?" ucapannya kini tak teratur, otaknya sudah kacau, hatinya tengah kalut. Ia sudah tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi.

Seokjin hanya terdiam, isakannya semakin kencang. Hati Seokjin sakit, tak siap menghadapi kenyataan.

"Seokjin-"

"IYA EOMMAAA! AKU KOTOORR! Hiks... A-aku tak bisa, hiks, m-menjaga diriku sendiri ketika d-dia, hiks.. menodaiku! Hiks..."

Ibu Seokjin menangkup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Air mata merembes dari iris indah ibu Seokjin. Ia menggeleng tak percaya pada pengakuan anaknya.

"S-semua terjadi begitu saja... hiks, Aku terlalu lemah, eomma... A-anakmu tak bisa menjaga masa depannya lagi!"

Ibu Seokjin tertunduk lemah, tubuhnya bagai kehilangan setengah nyawanya. Ia merasa tatapannya memburam.

"E-eomma?"

 _BRUK!_

"EOMMAA!"

* * *

Wanita itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke seisi ruangan tempatnya berada. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, bagai ribuan jarum menghujam kepalanya. Ia menyadari kini dia berada di kamarnya.

Samar-samar ia mampu mendengar suara dengkuran halus di sisinya. Saat ia menolehkan kepala, Ia menemukan tubuh putranya tengah berbaring di sampingnya, memeluk lengan kirinya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari iris _hazel_ -nya mengingat nasib buruk anaknya. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam Seokjin.

Wajah Seokjin begitu menggemaskan ketika tertidur, namun saat ini wajahnya dinodai oleh luka lebam dan raut lelah yang kentara. Ibu satu anak itu mendaratkan ciuman di kening pemuda itu, membuatnya perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

Seokjin yang mulai terjaga mengerjapkan matanya dan irisnya bertemu dengan hazel milik ibunya. Wanita itu dapat melihat kedua mata anaknya yang sembab dan memerah. Dada kirinya kembali merasakan pedih yang tak terelakan.

Seokjin kembali mengalirkan air matanya, tak sanggup menatap langsung mata milik wanita yang begitu ia cintai. Wanita itu merengkuh kepala Seokjin ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sttt, sudahlah Seokjin-ah.." ucap ibunya lirih.

"Hiks... eomma... maafkan aku... hiks..."

Ibu Seokjin mengelus surai lembut milik Seokjin untuk menenangkannya.

"Tak apa Seokjin... Tapi,"

Seokjin mengusak wajahnya di perpotongan leher ibunya, lalu melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Seokjin mengusap matanya pelan lalu menatap ibunya ragu.

"Ibu ingin meminta satu hal darimu."

 _Deg..._

Dahi Seokjin mengernyit samar, namun ia menyembunyikannya dan tersenyum getir. Ia mengangguk pelan dan menatap iris _hazel_ ibunya.

"Apa, eomma?"

"Eomma mau kamu pindah sekolah."

Dan pada saat itu hati Seokjin rasanya lega, namun hancur disaat yang bersamaan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya ibu Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah itu. Matanya menyusuri interior sekolah itu yang terlihat begitu mewah. Sesekali ia berdecak kagum terhadap dekorasi lorong yang begitu berkelas. Untungnya jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sehingga suasana lorong agak lengang, jika tidak mungkin perjalanannya akan disertai bisikan bernada cibiran karena sikapnya yang dinilai norak.

'Jika tanpa beasiswa itu, sampai aku menjual mas kawin pun Seokjin tak akan bisa bersekolah di sini untuk satu tahun ajaran...' batin wanita itu miris.

Ia sudah tiba di depan ruang kepala sekolah dari sekolah elit ini. Setelah merapikan penampilannya, ia mencengkram kuat tas jinjing milik Seokjin dan surat permohonan pindah sekolah milik Seokjin.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Clek...

"Silakan masuk," ujar sang kepala sekolah dengan senyuman hangat. Ibu Seokjin mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut _flat shoes_ ke atas karpet yang mengalasi ruangan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Selamat pagi," ucap ibu Seokjin sambil membungkukan tubuhnya, diikuti kepala sekolah. Pak kepala sekolah itu mempersilakan wanita itu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan miliknya.

"Selamat pagi, Taeyeon-ssi. Apa ada hal yang ingin ibu bicarakan mengenai Seokjin?" tanya pria itu ramah.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan dengan senyum getir di bibir tipisnya, "Apakah Seokjin bermasalah dengan murid lain belakangan ini?"

Pria itu meletakan tangannya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk mengapit dagunya, memasang pose berpikir, "Ya.. memang belakangan ini Kim Seokjin mengalami perundungan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa murid dari angkatannya..." ucapnya. Napas Taeyeon terhenti sejenak.

Ternyata benar Seokjin tidak baik-baik saja di sekolah ini.

"Tapi kami sudah memberi hukuman pada murid yang bersangkutan. Kami juga memohon maaf atas kelalaian kami dalam menjamin keamanan siswa didik kami di sekolah ini," jelas pria itu.

Taeyeon terdiam, tak merespon penjelasan dari kepala sekolah itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan hal buruk apakah yang telah anaknya alami.

"Nyonya Kim? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu dengan suara lembut.

Kesadaran wanita itu kembali lagi setelah mendengar ucapan pria di depannya. Taeyeon mengangguk lemah menanggapinya.

"Kami benar-benar menyesal atas kelalaian kami dan kami berjanji untuk meningkatkan sistem keamanan kami demi menjamin keamanan putra anda,"

"Tidak perlu, pak."

"Maaf?"

"Saya ingin anak saya keluar dari sekolah ini," ucap Taeyeon lirih. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada surat pernyataannya.

Pria itu tertegun mendengar ucapan wanita itu.

"T-tapi nyonya, kami-"

"Maaf pak, tapi aku tak dapat melihat anakku tersakiti lagi seperti ini. Saya sakit melihatnya. Bersyukurlah saya tak melaporkan anak-anak itu dan menuntut sekolah ini. Mungkin kami bukanlah orang yang kaya dan berkuasa, tetapi ketahuilah... Nyawa dan keselamatan anak saya tak bisa kalian tukar dengan uang sebanyak apapun!" ucap Taeyeon yang sudah tak mampu menahan emosinya.

Ia meletakan surat pernyataan ke atas meja kepala sekolah itu lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih atas waktu yang anda luangkan untuk saya, selamat pagi,"

* * *

Jaehwan berjalan santai setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet. Ia menghela napas pelan. Kelas hari ini sangat membosankan tanpa kehadiran pujaan hatinya.

"Aah~ Seokjinniee, aku merindukanmuuu~" seru Jaehwan lemas seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Bucin memang dia ini.

Di tengah aktivitas jalan-jalannya itu, ia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita yang familiar di matanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik untuk memandangi sosok wanita yang mulai berlalu menjauhinya.

Ia mengernyit mencoba memikirkan, siapakah wanita itu. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat tas jinjing yang dibawa wanita itu persis seperti milik Seokjin.

"Oh! Kim ahjumma! Kim ahjumma!" serunya sambil berlari menghampiri Taeyeon. Taeyeon yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya membalikan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, kau memanggilku?" ucap Taeyeon ragu.

Jaehwan mengatur napasnya lalu menyengir lebar. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, Taeyeon balas menundukan tubuhnya.

"Kau siapa? Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Saya Lee Jaehwan, sahabatnya Seokjin~"

"Ah, ya~ salam kenal Jaehwan-ah."

"Bibi, kenapa Seokjin tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Jaehwan penasaran.

"Dia sakit," Taeyeon tersenyum pahit, "Dan selanjutnya dia tidak akan bersekolah di sini lagi," gumam Taeyeon yang masih dapat didengar Jaehwan.

"Hahh?! Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali bibi? Ada apa dengan Seokjin?" tanya Jaehwan bertubi-tubi dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Ibu Seokjin tersenyum lalu menepuk lengan Jaehwan, "Tak apa, kami hanya akan pindah untuk menyusul ayahnya Seokjin di luar kota."

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui di manakah itu?"

"Kami akan pindah ke Ulsan," ucap Taeyeon, "Omong-omong, kau sekelas dengan Seokjin kan? Tolong berikan ini pada teman-temanmu, Seokjin menitipkan ini."

Taeyeon menyerahkan tas jinjing yang berisi buku tugas para lintah itu. Jaehwan segera menerima tas jinjing itu dari tangan Taeyeon.

"Tentu saja, serahkan padaku!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Baiklah, bibi pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Seokjin, Jaehwan-ah," pamit Taeyeon lalu berjalan keluar dari sekolah itu.

Setelah tubuh Taeyeon menghilang dari pandangannya, senyum sumringah Jaehwan berganti menjadi wajah dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar.

Ia menatap tajam tumpukan buku di tangannya, "Dasar manusia-manusia brengsek... hidup kalian kerjaannya hanya menyusahkan orang saja. Sekarang, rasakan akibatnya... Seokjin, kau harus berterima kasih padaku nanti,"

Jaehwan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang guru yang terlihat sepi karena semua guru sibuk mengajar di kelas masing-masing. Ia meletakan tumpukan buku itu di sebuah meja kosong lalu mengambil sebuah _sticky note_ dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya. Setelahnya ia melempar sembarang pulpen yang ia gunakan untuk menulis lalu menempelkan note itu di atas tumpukan buku itu. Jaehwan menyeringai puas lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang guru itu.

 _'Pemilik dari buku-buku ini adalah orang yang menyebabkan Kim Seokjin keluar dari sekolah ini_

 _-Ken'_

Dan pemilik dari buku-buku tersebut tak lain adalah Wu Yi Fan, Jackson Wang, Oh Sehun, dan Kim Jongin.

* * *

 **TBC**

Note: Maaf ya chapter ini agak lebih pendek & updatenya lelet bangeett. Mood nulis lg seret nih. Dukung terus ff ini yaa. Jangan lupa beri review XD see you next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5: See You Again

**I'm Sorry, Mr. Genius**

 **By Luluv170**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All The Casts Are Not Mine**

 **Warn**

 **BL, Abusive, Cliche**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Flashback_

Malam sudah larut dan jalan umum mulai sepi, sama halnya bangunan sekolah menengah atas elit Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa. Gedung yang pada siang hari dipenuhi hiruk pikuk siswa dan guru tersebut kini sunyi senyap.

Saat itu, jam sekolah telah lama usai dan seluruh siswa-siswi serta para guru telah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Ya, mereka semua sudah pergi kecuali beberapa orang seperti...

.

.

Namjoon membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, menampakan setengah iris kelamnya. Sorot matanya yang biasanya tajam dan sarat akan aura dominan kini berubah sayu, ditambah _sclera_ nya yang kemerahan.

Bagai terhantam palu godam, kepalanya terasa berputar. Namjoon kembali memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menahan pening yang melanda secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengerang pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Ketika sakit kepalanya mereda, Namjoon mencoba membuka matanya kembali, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya visi yang buram. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajahnya yang kelelahan.

Namjoon mengerjap perlahan, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan pengelihatannya. Saat pengelihatannya mulai jelas, Namjoon mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada. Seketika alisnya mengernyit mendapati ruangan yang tidak asing baginya.

"Huh? Toilet?" gumamnya dengan suara parau.

Kepalanya sibuk mencerna bagaimana cara ruangan studio musik bisa bertransformasi menjadi toilet sekolahannya. Mengapa ia dapat merasa hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya dengan begitu mudah? Padahal dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah kedinginan.

Saat telapak tangannya mengusap lengan kekarnya, ia merasa tak ada kain yang mengenai kulit tangannya. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat ia menatap tubuhnya yang kini polos. Buru-buru ia menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai. Persetan dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan

Ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan refleksi dirinya, ia tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menganga tak percaya. Ia memelototi cermin yang memantulkan tubuh polosnya dengan tatapan horor.

" _What the-_ " ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Namjoon mengedarkan tatapannya secara liar, mencari dimana letak pakaiannya yang mendadak hilang dari tubuhnya.

Bukannya mendapati pakaiannya, yang ia temukan hanya cairan-cairan putih kental yang berceceran di lantai marmer toilet ini. Aroma seks yang pekat mulai menyeruak, mengisi rongga paru-parunya, dan sukses membuatnya mual.

Obsidiannya kembali menatap tubuh polosnya, tepatnya _adik kecil_ nya, dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Astaga..."

Tangannya menangkup mulutnya yang ternganga lebar, namun tak mampu berucap. Kakinya melangkah menuju bilik-bilik toilet dan matanya tak berhenti memburu eksistensi seragamnya. Namun saat menyadari hasil pencariannya nihil, ia menghentakan kakinya, dan mengekspresikan kekesalannya dengan mengumpat sejadinya.

" _Damn!_ Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?! Arghhh!" Namjoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana ia bisa pulang dengan keadaan sungguh memalukan begini? Jangankan pulang, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet ini saja ia tak berani. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihatnya?!

Tentu saja ayahnya akan membunuhnya. Koreksi, dia akan mati konyol saat itu juga sebelum ayahnya sempat membunuhnya.

Namjoon melangkah mondar-mandir di depan cermin lebar di dinding, berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan sebijak mungkin atas bencana besar yang kini menimpanya. Sekali ditatapnya pantulan dirinya di cermin, menunjuknya, lalu memaki pantulannya sendiri.

Ya, nampaknya Kim Namjoon yang dingin dan berkarisma sudah menjadi gila sekarang.

"Argghh! Otak sialan! Cepat pikirkan sesuatu!" erangnya frustasi sambil memukuli kepalanya. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika ada yang memergoki dirinya saat ini?

Saat Namjoon mengedarkan tatapannya, iris elangnya menangkap sebuah lemari penyimpanan di pojok ruangan. Namjoon merasakan hadirnya secercah harapan ketika melihat lemari usang tersebut. Ia meng-hampirinya dengan langkah penuh harap. Sejenak Namjoon memandangi lemari itu, lalu menggenggam pintunya. Sebelum membukanya, ia sempat merapalkan doa, meminta belas kasih Tuhan semoga isi lemari ini bisa menolongnya, walau nampaknya agak mustahil.

 _Krieettt_

Ketika pintu lemari itu sudah dibuka, ia menemukan alat-alat kebersihan yang tersimpan rapi disana. Helaan kecewa lolos dari bibir tebalnya.

'Ya, tentu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan dari lemari penyimpanan bobrok itu, bodoh? Setelan jas?' cemoohnya dalam hati.

Ketika ia berniat menutup kembali lemari itu, matanya menangkap sebuah buntalan kain yang teronggok di rak atas lemari tersebut. Dengan alis bertaut, diraihnya benda itu dari tempatnya. Ia memaparkan kain itu sehingga memperlihatkan bentuk yang sesungguhnya. Ia sedikit terbatuk ketika debu dari kain kumal itu memasuki penciumannya. Ternyata, kain itu adalah jaket panjang usang yang biasa digunakan untuk musim gugur. Senyumnya merekah, lega ketika menemukan benda usang itu.

Tangannya merengkuh jaket itu lalu menatapnya bahagia. Mungkin di situasi normal, benda seperti itu akan ia buang ke tempat sampah, namun dimatanya jaket itu lebih berharga dari berlian sekalipun saat ini. Mungkin ibunya akan memekik jijik ketika melihat jaket itu ada di hadapannya, apa lagi jika benda usang itu tersampir di tubuh anak sematawayangnya. Ibunya pasti akan memaksa Namjoon melepaskannya lalu membakar benda kotor tersebut saat itu juga.

Namun persetan, ibunya tidak di sini, _kan_?

" _Thanks God..._ "

.  
.

 _Brak!_

Napas Namjoon tercekat, matanya terbelalak.

Pemandangan di depannya benar-benar tidak ia duga sama sekali. Ia bahkan mengutuk kenyataan yang begitu kejam baginya. Tubuh gadis senior yang begitu dihormatinya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas karpet studio klub musik. Wajah manis gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu merona samar, namun terlihat lelah di saat yang bersamaan.

Tapi bukan itu penyebab utama serangan jantung mendadak yang Namjoon alami. Penyebabnya tak lain tak bukan adalah tubuh gadis itu yang tak dihiasi sehelai kain pun, sama halnya dengan Namjoon. Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Pikiran negatif mulai pun menghujam pikiran Namjoon. Tanpa menggunakan otak encernya pun, ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka. Apakah ia yang melakukan ini pada _seonbae_ nya? Apakah ia sampai hati melakukan hal biadab itu pada gadis yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, tidak mungkin ia telah melakukannya dengan Jieun- _seonbae_.

Tubuhnya kaku, keringat dingin mengaliri tubuhnya, napasnya memburu. Ada perasaan takut dan bersalah menyusup ke relung hatinya.

'Astaga... Bagaimana ini? Ini salah paham kan?' batinnya gusar.

Cepat-cepat ia melangkah menuju tumpukan bajunya yang berserakan di lantai lalu memakainya secepat kilat. Matanya tertuju pada tumpukan seragam gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia meraih pakaian-pakaian itu, lalu Jieun, namun berusaha tidak menatap tubuh polos seniornya itu. Dengan hati-hati ia memakaikan seragam pada tubuh lemas gadis itu, tetap dengan wajah yang berpaling. Ia juga membersihkan cairan kental yang berada di tubuh gadis itu dan juga di karpet studio musik.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia menggendong tubuh Jieun dan membaringkannya ke atas sofa. Dengan tatapan sendu, ia menatap wajah manis seniornya.

" _Noona_ , aku tidak tau sejauh apa kita melakukannya... Tapi jika terjadi _kemungkinan terburuk_ , aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab," monolognya tegas. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika mengatakannya, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah terjadi dan dia bukan tipe lelaki brengsek yang tak mau bertanggung jawab. Dia hanya berharap mereka tidak melakukannya hingga _melewati batas_. Ia masih tak rela, karena hanya ada satu nama di dalam hatinya-

"Seokjin, maaf."

-sekarang, selalu, dan selamanya.

.

.

Dengan tergesa, Namjoon memarkirkan motornya asal di garasi rumahnya. Demi menghindari interogasi satpam yang berjaga di gerbang rumah, ia harus tega melindas koleksi tanaman hias milik ibunya di taman samping rumah. Memang dari jauh-jauh hari Namjoon sudah membuat jalan tikus untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia ingin menyelinap keluar masuk rumah tanpa ketahuan. Sialnya, beberapa hari yang lalu, ibunya membeli beberapa tanaman hias yang langsung dia tanam di tanah dekat jalan tikusnya.

Alhasil, pembunuhan massal terhadap tanaman hias pun tak terelakkan.

'Ya sudahlah, tinggal beli lagi kan?' pikir Namjoon dengan segala kebarbarannya.

Dengan hati-hati, ia memasuki rumahnya melalui pintu samping dan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Bagus, sejauh ini misi penyusupannya berjalan mulus. Di ujung sana, pintu besar berbahan kayu cendana berdiri kokoh bagaikan menyambut kepulangannya. Ia menghela napasnya, lalu memutar knop pintu kamarnya.

Pemandangan ruangan gelap gulita menyambut pengelihatannya. Pikirannya begitu semrawut dan tak sabar rasanya untuk merendam tubuh lelahnya yang beraroma amis dengan air hangat.

Jarinya ia arahkan pada saklar lampu, lalu memencetnya. Seketika, ruangan itu terang benderang bermandikan cahaya lampu. Saat ia membalikan tubuhnya, ia tersentak melihat seseorang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Ke mana saja kau?"

"Ibu?"

Detik itu juga, ruangan senyap itu dilingkupi atmosfer berat yang sarat akan kecanggungan.

"Tugas kelompok," jawabnya singkat seraya meraih handuknya. Ibunya tersenyum remeh, lalu memandanginya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Tugas kelompok, huh? Tugas kelompok mana yang butuh dikerjakan dari sore hingga tengah malam?" Wanita itu berucap dengan nada sinis. Ia mengangkat bokongnya dari permukaan tempat tidur Namjoon lalu menghampiri anak semata wayangnya.

"Ada apa dengan penampilan kotormu itu? Kau tiada bedanya dengan gelandangan dan pengemis," ucapnya jengkel. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dadanya.

Namjoon menghela napas malas dan memutar bola matanya. Kepalanya pusing dan berbagai masalah tengah membebaninya saat ini, bukannya menyambut, wanita satu ini malah membuat-nya kesal.

"Kalau sudah selesai keluarlah, aku ingin mandi dan segera istirahat," ucapnya dingin.

"Hey! Apa yang kau katakan pada ibumu?!" Jerit wanita itu, matanya terbelalak tak suka.

Namjoon balas menatap mata bulat wanita itu, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya.

"Apa sulitnya tak mengganggu hidupku sehari saja? Tidurlah, kau tak mau kulitmu cepat keriput karena kurang tidur dan stres kan?" Desisnya tajam. Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang ibu, Namjoon kembali melangkah masuk ke kamar mandinya, persetan dengan tata krama.

"Argh! Apa-apaan anak ini?!" Pekik wanita paruh baya itu frustasi. Kakinya menghentak lantai dengan kesal, lalu keluar dari kamar anaknya dengan amarah di hatinya.

BLAM!

Namjoon dapat mendengar debaman yang sepertinya disebabkan oleh pintu kamarnya yang dibanting. Kembali ia menghela napasnya, entah sudah ke berapa kali. Ia memutar keran bathtub di sisi kamar mandinya, lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya. Namjoon melangkah masuk ke dalam bathtubnya, lalu menenggelamkan tubuh hingga separuh wajahnya berada dalam air hangat.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan merenungkan seluruh kejadian hari ini. Dari mulai dirinya menolong Seokjin, menggendongnya ke UKS, pergi ke studio musik, tiba-tiba tersadar di toilet pria dengan kondisi tanpa busana, dan menemukan tubuh Jieun bernasib sama sepertinya.

Terlalu aneh, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ingatan samar suara seseorang menyapa pikirannya. Sebuah suara familiar, namun dengan frekuensi tak teratur yang bisa disebut desahan. Anehnya, ia cukup yakin bahwa desahan itu berasal dari pita suara milik seorang pria.

Semakin ia memikirkan suara itu, semakin buram ingatannya. Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik? Bukankah ia melakukannya dengan Jieun- _seonbae_? Mengapa suaranya jadi seorang lelaki?

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia akan memikirkannya besok. Mungkin esok hari otak dan tubuhnya bisa diajak kompromi, karena saat ini ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

* * *

 _Flashback end_

Namjoon terdiam. Otaknya tak berhenti memutar peristiwa yang baru saja menimpanya semalam bak kaset rusak. Ia sedang berada dalam mood yang tidak baik saat ini.

Ia kurang tidur, stres, lelah, dan rasanya beban dunia ditumpukan pada pundaknya. Belum lagi tadi pagi, lagi-lagi ibunya membuatnya kesal karena memarahinya perihal tanaman hiasnya yang hancur, lengkap dengan bekas lindasan motor di atasnya.

Sorot obsidiannya terjatuh pada bangku kosong milik seorang pemuda.

'Kim Seokjin, ke mana kau?' batinnya. Ia berusaha untuk acuh dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

"Perhatian, perhatian!"

Namjoon mendecih tidak suka saat suara wali kelasnya meng-invasi gendang telinganya dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

"Anak-anak, mohon tenang sejenak, saya akan mengumum-kan sesuatu, dimohon perhatian-nya sebentar!" Ujarnya yang dibalas gerutuan beberapa siswa yang tadinya sibuk mengobrol dan bermain game.

Ketika suasana sudah kondusif, barulah pria itu membuka mulutnya, "Teman kita, Kim Seokjin-ssi memutuskan untuk pindah dari sekolah ini. Ia tak bisa menyampaikan salam terakhirnya karena ia akan pergi ke daerah sekolah barunya berada pagi-pagi sekali."

Beberapa murid terlihat tak peduli dan memasang wajah bosan, bahkan diam-diam ada yang membuka _gadget_ nya kembali. Memang, Seokjin bukanlah satu di antara kalangan mereka, yang berarti mereka tak perlu tahu kondisinya. Apakah oksigen masih menjadi penggerak hidupnya atau tidak pun mereka tak peduli. Bahkan mereka merasa hal itu adalah hal bagus karena mengurangi populasi anak-anak _low budget_ di sekolah elit mereka.

Begitulah logika yang mengisi kepala kecil mereka, kecuali satu, yaitu Kim Namjoon.

Pikirannya makin kacau. Kenapa kepindahan Seokjin begitu mendadak? Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menemukannya? Kenapa semuanya menjadi begitu runyam? Keheningan statis yang mencekam memenuhi atmosfer ruang sarat ilmu tersebut. Dalam situasi ini, jangkrik pun enggan bersuara.

Setidak peduli itu kah mereka?

"Pak, ke mana Seokjin pindah?"

Lengan itu akhirnya terangkat, merebut atensi seluruh manusia di ruangan itu. Dalam satu gerakan sederhana, seorang Kim Namjoon mampu membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya, tak seperti Seokjin.

'Untuk apa seorang Kim Namjoon yang agung menanyakan hal sepele seperti itu?' batin seluruh murid. Bahkan sang wali kelas pun agak terkejut melihat tindakan anak itu.

Alis Namjoon terangkat ketika mendapati seluruh tatapan menatap kaget ke arahnya. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah mereka dan seketika mereka semua mengalihkan tatapan mereka.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, ia pun berucap kembali, "Pak, apa pertanyaan saya kurang jelas?"

Pria paruh baya itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan terbata menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, "Uhm... Saya kurang tahu, tapi kau bisa menanyakannya pada kepala sekolah, Nyonya Kim tadi datang kepadanya."

Namjoon mendecih lalu mengangguk malas.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai pelajaran kita. Keluarkan buku sejarah kalian!" Titah sang guru. Siswa-siswi itu mengerang malas lalu menuruti perintah guru mereka. Namun tak jarang terdengar bisikan disertai lirikan ke arah sang pemuda bermata tajam, sedangkan sang empunya hanya bersikap tak acuh.

Entahlah, dia tak menganggap itu penting. Namjoon sibuk memikirkan kondisi seseorang yang diam-diam ia rindukan kehadirannya. Padahal belum sampai dua puluh empat jam tak bersua, seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhnya sudah menyerukan kerinduan akan sentuhan lembut dan afeksi daro pemuda itu.

Kim Namjoon begitu merindukan pujaan hatinya.

Kim Namjoon merindukan Kim Seokjin.

* * *

.

.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya gedung olah raga, nampaklah seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah tegas yang tengah sibuk men- _dribble_ bola oranye di tangannya.

Wajah tampannya yang selalu dihiasi senyum kini nampak begitu serius dan dipenuhi oleh peluh. Dengan langkah lebarnya yang lincah, ia membelah kesunyian lapangan _indoor_ tersebut dengan decitan sepatunya. Ia berlari ke arah _ring_ basket yang berada di sisi lapangan sembari menggiring bola di tangannya. Seringan angin, ia melayang di udara lalu melakukan gerakan _dunk_ dengan sempurna.

Ia mendarat di atas kakinya lalu berjalan menuju _bench_ di sisi lapangan. Ia meraih handuk kecil dan mengelap wajah dan leher-nya yang dibanjiri keringat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas _bench_ lalu menenggak air dari botol yang ia bawa.

Ia adalah Lee Jaehwan, _ace_ team basket putra di SMA HYYH. Ia merupakan pemain kebanggan sekolah yang kemampuannya tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Kebisaannya dalam bidang ini kerap kali menggiring tim basket putra HYYH ke pertandingan tingkat nasional. Tentu saja ia tak jarang menuai banyak pujian, namun hal itu tak membuatnya tinggi hati.

Kemahiran dan kerendahan hatinya membuat seorang Lee Jaehwan dihormati oleh rekan dan lawannya yang lebih senior. Ia pun digadang-gadang sebagai calon anggota timnas basket Korea Selatan kelak.

Saat ini memang masih jam pelajaran, namun ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain basket. Sudah lama dia tidak membolos pelajaran seperti ini. Dulu ia gemar sekali membolos untuk berlatih basket di jam pelajaran. Berkat tingkah-nya, Jaehwan sering memperoleh detensi yang berat. Namun, kehadiran Seokjin dapat membuatnya betah duduk manis di bangku sekolah.

Oh tidak, dia tidak berada di kelas untuk belajar, melainkan memandangi wajah serius Seokjin ketika menyimak materi pelajaran yang menurutnya sungguh menggemaskan.

Namun berhubung sekarang tak ada alasan untuk tetap berdiam diri di kelas, ia pun kembali ke pola hidupnya yang lama.

Tak ada Seokjin, tak ada gairah belajar.

Memikirkannya, Jaehwan jadi sedih lagi. Coba saja Seokjin ada di hadapannya saat ini, Jaehwan pasti akan menerjangnya dan membawanya pulang agar lelaki manis itu tak pergi lagi.

'Seokjin sedang apa ya sekarang? Apa tubuhnya sudah baikan? Apa dia bisa berjalan dengan baik? Seokjin sudah makan belum ya?' dan seterusnya.

Namun, di samping itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelas karena ingin menghindari seseorang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Namjoon?

Karena beberapa hal, ia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk bertatap muka dengan pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai rivalnya dalam mendapatkan hati Seokjin.

Bisa-bisanya Seokjin menyukai pria sedingin es batu seperti Namjoon. Bukankah ia lebih unggul dari sisi manapun? Dia ini adalah pria yang hangat! Mereka bisa saling menghangatkan jika Seokjin mau, pikir Jaehwan. _Eh-_

Di tengah kegalauannya, tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama dari penelponnya.

Ia menghela napas jengah saat melihat nama yang tertera disana. Bibinya yang cerewet. Kenapa harus menelpon pada saat ini pula?

Dengan tampang malas ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo? Iya, bibi."

* * *

.

.

Seokjin memandangi sebuah bangunan kontrakan yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Rumah minimalis bercat putih gading dengan pintu kayu coklat tua. Cat yang melapisi rumah itu terlihat memudar dan terkelupas di beberapa bagian.

Ia dan ibunya akan menetap di rumah ini, sementara ayahnya tinggal di mess yang disediakan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Ayahnya baru akan pindah ke rumah baru mereka minggu depan, saat proyek yang ia kerjakan selesai. Selanjutnya, rumah inilah yang akan melindungi keluarga kecil mereka dari sengat mentari dan udara malam yang menusuk.

"Seokjin, ayo masuk! Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan," ajak Nyonya Kim sambil menarik lengannya yang kini digelantungi tas jinjing berisi barang berharga mereka. Dengan anggukan polos Seokjin mengikuti langkah ibunya memasuki rumah baru mereka.

Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Kalian tau sendiri kan bahwa bagian bawah Seokjin masih terasa sakit? Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya duduk berjam-jam di kereta, dengan bokong yang baru saja diperawani.

Sakit? Jelas.

Tadinya, Nyonya Kim bersikeras tak mengizinkannya menenteng tas bawaan mereka yang cukup berat, namun dengan paksaan dan rengekan maut Seokjin, akhirnya Nyonya Kim mengalah dan memberi Seokjin tas jinjing yang tak seberapa berat.

Sesungguhnya, Seokjin hanya tak tega melihat ibunya yang mengidap peradangan sendi di kakinya harus membawa begitu banyak beban berat. Mau bagaimana pun, Seokjin tetaplah anak lelaki yang harus senantiasa membantu orang tua, terutama ibunya, kan?

Saat melangkahkan kakinya pertama kalo ke dalam rumah ini, Seokjin menghela napas lega karena kondisi kebersihan rumah itu cukup terawat. Itu berarti dia tak perlu bersih-bersih dan bisa langsung tidur kan?

Taeyeon yang melihat wajah sumringah anaknya pun terkikik geli. Dia orang yang peka, tentu saja ia paham akan hal yang paling dibutuhkan Seokjin saat ini.

"Jinnie, letakan saja tasnya di sana dan istirahat. Kalau sudah merasa lebih baik, keluarlah dan makanlah," ucap ibunya. Seokjin mengangguk antusias lalu pergi ke salah satu kamar di dekat dapur.

Setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup, Taeyeon menghela napasnya. Ia meletakan tas besar berisi pakaian mereka ke atas meja bundar di ruang tengah rumah itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, dekat meja bundar tersebut yang menghadap ke arah tv tabung.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah lupa bersyukur atas segala hal yang ia miliki. Seburuk apapun situasi yang dialaminya, tak luput bibirnya mengucap kata syukur. Namun, ia merasa begitu bersyukur saat ini. Ia begitu bersyukur dianugerahi putra manis, lagi berbakti macam Seokjin. Tak hanya kecerdasan otak, namun Seokjin juga memiliki kerendahan hati dan kesabaran luar biasa yang membuatnya terkesan.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang tetap tegar dan ceria setelah kehorma-tannya dirampas daripadanya?

Bagaimana bisa ia tetap bangkit dan tersenyum dikala orang yang begitu ia cintai mati-matian, justru mencuri harta paling berharga milik anaknya yang adalah kesuciannya?

Dan bagaimana Seokjin masih mencintainya? Orang yang membunuh masa depannya...

Taeyeon sungguh tak habis pikir. Bahkan sisi hatinya yang paling baik pun tak sudi menerima bajingan itu. Namun berbeda dengan Seokjin. Bahkan tanpa bibirnya berucap, sorot mata itu selalu membeberkan kebenaran yang hakiki.

Taeyeon tahu, dibalik rasa sedih, marah, dan kecewa, putra tercintanya masih menimbun sedikit rasa cinta tertulus yang ia punya untuk pria tak tahu diri itu.

Ia ingin, namun tak boleh menolak perasaan Seokjin pada seorang Kim Namjoon. Ia tidak ingin menorehkan luka lebih dalam pada hati anak itu. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, supaya Tuhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meluruskan jalan anaknya. Semoga pilihan Seokjin kelak akan membahagiakannya.

Hanya air matalah yang mampu ia beri sebagai refleksi dari kemelut hatinya saat ini.

Dalam kesendirian dan isak tangis, seorang ibu memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. Mengucapkan doa dengan sepenuh hati demi anak yang begitu dicinta.

"Tuhan, apapun akan hamba lakukan demi kebahagiaan Seokjin... Jika kebahagiaan itu dapat bertahan selamanya, bahkan hamba-Mu ini rela dicabut nyawanya. Mohon kabulkan doa hamba. Amin,"

Begitulah curahan hati Nyonya Kim pada Sang Pencipta. Begitu tulus dan khusyuk ia berdoa, sampai ia tak sadar, seorang putra adam tengah memandanginya nanar. Wajahnya berderai air mata, tak jauh beda Nyonya Kim.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar. Bagai tercabik sabit algojo, hatinya tak bisa lebih terluka daripada melihat ibundanya menangisi dirinya.

Tak pernah ia duga perasaan sederhana itu akan benar-benar menjerumuskan hidupnya ke jurang dunia bernama penyesalan. Walau ia merasa menyesal, perasaan sialan itu tak juga enyah dari relung hatinya. Ia harus hidup dengan perasaan ini dan merasakan sesak karena perasaan ini pula yang menyengsarakan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

 _'Aku sungguh minta maaf, eomma,'_

* * *

 _TBC_

 _Note: Wah, maaf ya baru update, author baru kelar ujian & _langsung _digempur berbagai tugas yang nyusahin. Maaf juga karena chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya._

 _Ditunggu ya kelanjutanyaa, love you_


	6. Chapter 6: New Place

**I'm Sorry, Mr. Genius**

 **By Luluv170**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All The Casts Are Not Mine**

 **Warn**

 **BL, Abusive, Cliche**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya yang masih terasa berat menahannya untuk segera terjaga. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan mengusap kelopak matanya yang merekat bagai ditumpahi lem.

Seokjin menguap sesaat lalu menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Seokjin sempat membuka matanya sedikit, namun langsung memejamkannya kembali. Ia berguling kesana-kemari hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding yang menempel dengan kasur lipatnya.

"Engghh..." lenguhnya sambil memeluk selimut rilakkuma kesayangannya. Kelopak mata Seokjin terbuka setengah, pandangannya terjatuh pada jendela persegi di kamarnya yang menampilkan warna lembayung indah.

Seokjin ingat, tadi siang ia sedang bersiap untuk tidur dan tak sengaja mendengar doa ibunya. Seokjin menangis hingga tertidur karena kelelahan. Mengingat masalah itu, sudut bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah, memunculkan guratan sedih. Ia sungguh tidak enak hati pada sang bunda.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal di kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Di tengah keheningan, samar-samar hidungnya menangkap aroma masakan yang wangi dan menggugah nafsu makannya. Tubuh Seokjin refleks mendudukkan diri dan melangkah keluar dari selimutnya yang nyaman.

Ia membuka knop pintu kamarnya, lalu melangkah keluar untuk menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur minimalis mereka. Seokjin berniat untuk membantu ibunya memasak kala itu.

"Seokjin-ah, sudah bangun?" ucap ibunya sambil menumis kimchi yang dibawanya dari rumah mereka yang lama.

Seokjin menatap wajah ibunya sekilas. Dapat dilihatnya mata ibunya sedikit sembab dan memerah.

"Hmm," gumamnya disertai anggukan kecil. Ia melirik bahan-bahan masakan yang tersusun rapi di atas meja.

"Eomma ingin membuat nasi goreng kimchi?" tanya Seokjin setelah meneliti bahan-bahan yang ada. Nyonya Kim mengangguk sambil memasukkan nasi dan bahan lainnya ke dalam kuali.

"Jinnie bantu ya," ucapnya sambil meraih daun bawang, lalu mengirisnya. Nyonya Kim hanya diam, tak melarang maupun mengizinkan Seokjin untuk membantunya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ibu-anak itu, menghasilkan suasana canggung antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Kita beruntung ya, bisa mendapatkan kontrakan ini, padahal kita mencarinya dengan begitu mendadak," ucap Taeyeon sambil memasukan irisan bawang putih ke dalam kuali.

"Nyonya Jung benar-benar baik, memberikan kontrakan ini dengan harga yang cukup terjangkau untuk kita. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin kita masih kebingungan mencari kontrakan."

Seokjin hanya diam dan mengangguk singkat saat mendengar celotehan ibunya. Sembari memotong sayur, Seokjin memperhatikan seisi rumah barunya yang minimalis dan sedikit kuno.

Rumah baru mereka tidaklah luas, namun cukup untuk menampung keluarga kecil ini. Dari pintu masuk rumah, kalian akan dihadapkan dengan dapur serba guna yang berisi perlengkapan memasak, lemari pendingin, dan di bawah mejanya pun terdapat mesin cuci. Di sisi kiri pintu masuk, terdapat ruang keluarga berisi meja bundar berukuran sedang yang menghadap ke sebuah televisi.

Di rumah barunya ini hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur yang berada di antara dapur dan kamar mandi. Mulai kini, Seokjin akan tidur bersama ibunya & ayahnya, jika beliau pulang.

Walau minimalis, namun mereka cukup beruntung karena agak sulit untuk menemukan rumah sewaan di daerah sekitar ayahnya bekerja. Untungnya ada Nyonya Jung yang menawarkan kontrakan dengan biaya terjangkau dan memperbolehkan mereka menyicil selama beberapa bulan pertama.

"Jinnie, besok ibu ingin mengunjungi rumah Nyonya Jung untuk menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih, apa kau ingin ikut?" Biasanya Taeyeon tak perlu bertanya pada Seokjin jika ingin mengajaknya mengunjungi seseorang. Namun, mengingat kondisi Seokjin yang belum pulih, ia khawatir Seokjin enggan menemui orang asing.

Tadi pagi, Seokjin sempat terlihat gelisah & ketakutan saat berada di stasiun. Nampaknya Seokjin mengalami guncangan mental yang menyebabkan ketakutan di ruang publik.

Taeyeon sempat merasa begitu khawatir dan berniat mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke Ulsan. Namun Seokjin memaksa untuk tetap pergi dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Untungnya, suasana di dalam kereta tidak begitu padat. Tak banyak orang yang menaiki kereta ke luar kota hari itu karena bukan tanggal merah.

Maka dari itulah Nyonya Kim begitu berhati-hati, takut memperburuk suasana hati anaknya tercinta.

Seokjin terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Taeyeon tersenyum lalu mengusap surai lembut Seokjin mesra.

"Eomma, jangan mengusap rambutku. Tangan eomma kan habis memegang kimchi," gerutu Seokjin, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Taeyeon salah tingkah, wajahnya merona samar, "Ehehehe, maaf ya, Jinnie~"

Seokjin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah ibunya, "aku hanya bercanda, eommaaa~"

"Aigooo~ Jinnie-ku mulai nakal yaa," ucap Taeyeon sambil mencubit pipi Seokjin gemas. Seokjin tertawa hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit yang menggemaskan.

"Jinnie, masakannya sudah siap, tolong bawakan ke meja ruang keluarga ya," ucap ibunya sambil menuang nasi goreng kimchi ke dalam mangkuk. Seokjin mengangguk lalu membawa dua mangkuk berisi nasi goreng kimchi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas dan menatanya di atas meja ruang keluarga.

Seokjin mendudukkan diri di lantai, lalu menyalakan televisi. Setelah memindahkan perlengkapan masak ke bak cuci, Taeyeon menyusul Seokjin ke meja ruang tengah.

"Selamat makan," Seokjin meraih sumpit lalu menyuapkan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

Taeyeon memandangi Seokjin yang tengah asik mengunyah. Jemari lentiknya yg mengapit dua bilah sumpit mengambang di udara. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda yang menyebut dirinya sebagai sahabat putranya.

'Oh iya, pemuda itu menitipkan salam untuk Seokjin.'

"Jinnie, tadi ibu bertemu temanmu saat pergi ke sekolahmu," ucap Taeyeon sambil menatap lekat anak semata wayangnya.

Seokjin tercekat, apakah itu Namjoon? "Um... Siapa?" Tanyanya gugup. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada sumpit. Apakah Namjoon mengatakan sesuatu pada ibunya?

Ya Tuhan, Seokjin sangat gugup... Dan ketakutan.

"Hmm... Lee Jae...Hyeong? Eh... Sepertinya bukan? Lee... Lee Jaehwan, sepertinya," tebak Taeyeon sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu.

"Oh, Jaehwan," ucap Seokjin lega, namun sedikit kecewa. Ia kembali menyuapkan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dia menanyakan kabarmu dan dia terlihat sangat khawatir saat eomma berkata bahwa kau sedang sakit," ucap Taeyeon sambil melahap makanannya. Namun, matanya masih tertuju pada Seokjin, bagai seorang petugas yang tengah mengintrogasi nara pidana.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir gemuk Seokjin. Senang rasanya jika ada yang memperhatikannya sedemikian rupa. Tentu saja senyum kecil itu tertangkap pengelihatan Nyonya Kim. Melihat itu, Nyonya Kim jadi curiga.

"Seokjinnie, apa hubunganmu dengan Jaehwan?" Tanyanya menyelidik, matanya memicing tajam. Lagi-lagi perkataan ajaib ibunya berhasil membuat Seokjin tercekat.

"Aw, eomma. Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu! Jaehwannie hanya temanku, eomma. Lagipula dia itu orang yang baik. Dia mau menemaniku dan sering kali menolongku. Dia juga pernah membelikanku kue di kantin sekolah," jelas Seokjin dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Eih? Segitu baiknya dia sampai kau membelanya mati-matian di depan eomma? Eomma jadi makin curiga. Apa lagi dia ini tampan, ohohoho~" goda ibunya sambil menyenggol tubuh Seokjin.

"Tapi kalau benar dia kekasihmu tidak apa-apa kok. Toh dia ini mapan dan baik, perhatian pula! Jika bertemu lagi, bolehlah kau kenalkan pada eomma! Tadi eomma agak galak dengan si tampan itu karena eomma sedang kesal."

Mendengar godaan ibunya, memerahlah wajah Seokjin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesal, "Tidak, eomma. Seokjin dan dia hanya teman. Seokjin tidak menyukai siapa-siapa," mungkin.

"Oh ya~?" Tanya Nyonya Kim dengan nada menggoda. Seokjin hanya diam saja, nampaknya ia mulai merajuk.

"Hey, jangan marah begitu, eomma hanya bercanda. Maaf ya, Jinnie."

Seokjin mengangguk, pipinya menggembung karena penuh dengan makanan. Seokjinnya sungguh manis.

Taeyeon menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya dan kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya, 'tidak, sepertinya bukan Lee Jaehwan yang melakukannya...'

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Taeyeon tengah menyiapkan tas belanjaannya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke pasar. Pagi-pagi sekali ia bangun lebih awal dan mempersiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Seokjin secara diam-diam.

Hari ini Nyonya Kim akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Ia akan pergi tanpa mengajak Seokjin. Ia rasa Seokjin masih belum siap untuk pergi ke tempat seramai pasar, Taeyeon ingin Seokjin dapat menenangkan kondisi mentalnya terlebih dahulu.

Yang jelas, ia pikir Seokjin akan merasa tertekan jika berada ditengah keramaian.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu luar dan meraih sepasang sepatu putih usang miliknya dari rak sepatu. Saat tengah asyik membuka tali sepatu, Taeyeon mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang.

"Eomma, mau ke mana?" Tanya Seokjin dengan suara parau. Dapat dilihatnya kini ibunya telah rapi dengan mantel wol yang melapisi sweater putihnya.

Taeyeon membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Seokjin lalu memasang senyum kecil yang canggung.

Anaknya masih baru bangun tidur nampaknya, terlihat dari rambutnya yang berantakan dan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Ah, eomma hanya ingin pergi ke pasar sebentar. Kita tidak memiliki banyak persediaan makanan, jadi eomma berpikir untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan," ucap eommanya dengan wajah berpaling ke arah tangannya yang memasangkan sepatu ke kakinya.

Seokjin mengangguk, "aku ikut ya. Eomma tunggu sebentar."

Mata Nyonya Kim terbelalak. Sebelum Seokjin melangkah, ia sudah menggenggam lengan tangan Seokjin, mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu, nak. Eomma hanya pergi sebentar!" Jelas Taeyeon. Ia tak ingin Seokjin ikut, takut membuat Seokjin merasa tak nyaman di tengah keramaian. Namun, Seokjin malah melepaskan genggaman ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, eomma. Aku akan membantu eomma membawa belanjaan. Lagipula ini sudah mulai musim gugur, udaranya sangat dingin, dan kaki eomma kan sedang sakit, kalau sakitnya kambuh lagi bagaimana?" Ucap Seokjin sambil berkacak pinggang. Nyonya Kim berdecak. Sudah ia duga Seokjin akan memaksa.

"Aih, sekarang kau malah terlihat seperti ibuku ya, Seokjin? Sudah, tidak-"

"Eomma, aku mengerti. Aku tau eomma mengkhawatirkan aku, tapi aku bisa eomma. Aku akan belajar untuk mengobatinya. Eomma jangan khawatir," Seokjin mencoba memberi pengertian pada eommanya. Taeyeon hanya bisa terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk. Perlahan, ia mengangguk paham.

"Nah, eomma duduk dulu, ya. Aku mandi dulu sebentar," Seokjin mengambil handuknya lalu berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

Taeyeon berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dan mendudukkan dirinya di dekat meja bundar. Ia menghela napas, merasa nyeri menusuk jantungnya.

Lagi-lagi Seokjin berhasil membuatnya kagum sekaligus malu. Ia terlalu meremehkan putranya dan memperlakukan bagai pasien pesakitan. Padahal Seokjin bisa mengatasi ketakutannya sendiri.

Seokjinnya tak hanya seorang pemuda berhati mulia. Putranya lebih dari itu.

Tak ia sangka, lagi-lagi Seokjin mampu membuatnya merasa begitu lemah.

* * *

Dengan sweater beige dan celana panjang kain berwarna coklat muda, Seokjin menemani ibunya ke pasar. Seperti pasar pada umumnya, tempat itu terlihat sangat ramai dan diisi seruan dari para pedagang.

Nyonya Kim menenteng tas belanjaan di tangan kirinya dan daftar belanjaan di tangan kanannya.

Seokjin mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling pasar yang begitu padat. Ia merasa sedikit gelisah saat ini. Taeyeon dapat melihat raut kegelisahan dalam wajah Seokjin. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Seokjin-ah, kau yakin ingin masuk?" Tanya Nyonya Kim ragu. Seokjin menatap eommanya lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi ke toko ikan!" Seru ibunya semangat. Seokjin mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka berusaha menembus padatnya pasar di pagi hari, begitu penuh sesak. Berkali-kali Seokjin bertabrakan dengan pengunjung lain dan para pemasok persediaan pasar. Berkali-kali pula ia mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Tuh kan, kamu jadi tertabrak-tabrak terus. Sudah eomma bilang tidak usah ikut!" Gerutu ibunya sambil memegangi Seokjin.

Seokjin terkekeh pelan, "tidak apa-apa, eomma. Ini seru kok!" Hibur Seokjin. Ia tau eommanya merasa bersalah telah membawanya ke sini.

"Hmm, baiklah..." Gumam Nyonya Kim. Mereka pun tiba di bagian pasar yang menjajakan bahan-bahan yang berasal dari laut.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" sambut bibi penjual ikan dengan ramah. Taeyeon membalas sapaan tersebut dengan senyuman manis.

"Apakah kalian baru di sini? Saya belum pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya," ujar bibi pemilik toko itu ramah. Tangannya bergerak lihai membungkus pesanan pelanggan lain. Wanita ini nampak berumur sekitar lima puluhan, terlihat dari beberapa helai kelabu di antara hitam surainya, dan kerutan di wajahnya, namun tetap terlihat awet muda karena begitu murah senyum.

Taeyeon tersenyum sambil membungkuk, "Ya, kami baru tiba kemarin untuk menyusul suami saya. Saya Kim Taeyeon dan dia adalah Seokjin, anak saya," Seokjin turut membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Annyeonghaseyo," gumam Seokjin.

Bibi itu tersenyum hangat lalu balas membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Entah mengapa, walau baru sebentar bertemu, Seokjin merasa nyaman berada d sekitar wanita ini. Keraguan dan ketegangan dalam dirinya pun perlahan mencair.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Taeyeon-ssi, Seokjin-ah. Anakmu tampan dan manis sekali, Taeyeon-ssi!" Pujinya tulus. Seokjin tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ohoho, terima kasih! Anda begitu pandai memuji~" Balas Taeyeon.

"Omong-omong, namaku Kwon Yeonhee, senang sekali berkenalan dengan kalian. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujarnya. Seokjin segera melirik daftar belanjaannya untuk mencari barang yang ia butuhkan.

"Bibi, kami ingin membeli 2 ekor ikan kakap dan setengah kilo udang," ucap Seokjin. Bibi Kwon mengangguk paham dan langsung menimbang pesanan Seokjin, lalu membungkusnya dengan cekatan.

"Ini dia," ucap Bibi Kwon sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik bening berisi udang dan ikan yang Seokjin inginkan. Seokjin menerima bungkusan lalu tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Kwon," Taeyeon mengeluarkan dompet kecilnya dan memilah uang yang akan ia gunakan untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

"Oh iya, khusus kalian yang baru datang ke kota ini, aku beri diskon lima puluh persen!" Ujar Bibi Kwon semangat.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, namun tak perlu-"

"Tidak apa-apa! Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah sambutan dariku, oke? Terima saja!" Seru Bibi Kwon bersemangat.

Anak dan ibu itu pun saling berpandangan lalu melempar pandangan bingung satu sama lain. Sesungguhnya, mereka senang menerima tawaran tersebut, namun masih ada rasa sungkan di hati mereka.

"Hei, kenapa malah diam begitu? Ayo, tidak apa-apa. Ini spesial untuk kalian,"

Taeyeon menatap Bibi Kwon lalu mengangguk pelan, "terima kasih banyak, nyonya. Anda baik sekali," ucap Taeyeon tulus dengan dengan manis.

"Tentu," balasnya disertai senyuman.

"Bibi Kwon, bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" Seru seorang pembeli yang menghampiri lapak dagang Bibi Kwon.

"Sebentar~! Baiklah, aku harus melayani pembeli terlebih dahulu. Jika kalian berminat, kalian bisa mengunjungi rumahku yang berjarak empat rumah dari pasar ini. Letaknya di sisi kanan jalan dan berdinding putih."

"Tentu, Nyonya Kwon. Kami akan datang di lain hari," ucap Taeyeon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih telah berbelanja, lain kali datang lagi, ya!" Seru Bibi Kwon yang sudah mulai sibuk melayani pengunjung.

"Iyaa~!" Balas Taeyeon dengan seruan karena mereka sudah berjalan menjauhi lapak Bibi Kwon.

Setelah membeli bahan hidangan laut, mereka pun singgah ke area sayur-mayur, daging, hingga buah-buahan. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan aneka kebutuhan di daftar belanjaan mereka pun terpenuhi sedikit demi sedikit. Tas belanjaan di tangan Seokjin pun semakin bertambah berat dan tangannya yang lain menjinjing kantung berisi bahan yang tak lagi muat dimasukkan ke dalam tas belanjaannya.

"Semua bahan sudah dibeli, mari kita pulang, Jinnie!" Ucap Taeyeon seraya merangkul lengan kiri Seokjin yang menenteng kantung berisi buah apel.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan pelan keluar dari area pasar. "Eomma, apakah eomma lelah?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Hm? Tidak, tidak juga... Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Nyonya Kim, matanya masih memandangi jalan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Wajah eomma terlihat agak pucat," gumam Seokjin khawatir. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk memastikan keadaan ibunya. Taeyeon ikut berhenti, dan menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Bukan masalah. Eomma hanya kurang tidur, makanya agak mudah kelelahan. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir, ya?" Nyonya Kim berucap dengan suara lirih, entah mengapa hal itu membuat perasaan khawatir Seokjin makin membesar.

Seokjin menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari tempat untuk ibunya beristirahat. Matanya menemukan sebuah kursi kayu panjang bawah pohon di pinggir jalan. Segera Seokjin menuntun ibunya dan mendudukkannya di sana.

"Kalau eomma tak kuat lagi, aku akan menggendongmu, atau kita beristirahat saja dulu. Eomma belum makan kan?" Ucap Seokjin bertubi-tubi dengan raut khawatir.

Taeyeon tersenyum, "anak eomma begitu manis, ya... Jangan khawatir, eomma baik-baik saja," jelas Taeyeon, namun raut kelelahannya tak bisa bohong.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, eomma," ucap Seokjin. Ia meletakkan belanjaan mereka dan berlari kecil menuju pasar.

Tak berapa lama, ia kembali membawa beberapa benda di tangannya. Dibelikannya sebotol air hangat dan kue beras untuk menambah energi ibunya.

"Ini, makanlah eomma. Semoga ini cukup untuk meredakan kelelahanmu."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak, Jinnie. Aku akan memakannya nanti," Nyonya Kim membuka tutup botol air mineral dan meminumnya setengah. Ia menyerahkan sisanya kepada Seokjin lalu berkata, "minumlah, kau pasti lelah juga, kan?"

Seokjin menatap botol di genggaman ibunya, "Terima kasih, eomma."

Nyonya Kim membuka bungkus kue beras pemberian Seokjin dan membaginya menjadi dua. Ia memberikan setengah bagian kue itu pada Seokjin. Seokjin terlihat ragu, namun Taeyeon mengangguk, dan Seokjin pun menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, eomma."

"Eomma yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Nah, ayo kita pulang!" Taeyeon kembali menggandeng lengan Seokjin & berjalan bersamanya.

Matahari perlahan mulai naik menyinari jagat raya. Hawa musim gugur pun terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya, yang mana begitu ramah bagi pejalan kaki seperti Seokjin dan ibunya.

Ditengah perjalanan, tak sengaja telapak tangan Taeyeon yang mendingin bersentuhan dengan punggung tangan Seokjin. Seokjin yang tengah melamun pun tersentak merasakan sensasi dingin yang tiba-tiba menyapa kulitnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Eomma, tanganmu dingin sekali. Apakah kau kelahan?! Apa kaki eomma sakit lagi?!" Seokjin terdengar begitu panik. Wajah ibunya kini terlihat begitu pucat dan tangannya pun terasa dingin. Ia khawatir kalau-kalau penyakit persendian kaki ibunya kambuh, namun ibunya tak ingin menunjukkan rasa sakit itu di depannya, karena takut membuatnya khawatir.

Seperti biasa, Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat tegar di depan anaknya.

"Tidak, eomma masih kuat, kok. Lagipula, rumah kita sudah dekat," ibunya berusaha memberi jawaban yang kiranya dapat menenangkan Seokjin. Tetapi, Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Sudahlah eomma, biarkan aku menggendongmu hingga sampai di rumah, ya?"

Taeyeon tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah di depan Seokjin. Itu juga ia lakukan untuk menghindari ocehan dari mulut anaknya.

"Eommaaa! Tunggu!" Jerit Seokjin yang terabaikan oleh ibunya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan mulai melangkah mendekati Taeyeon.

Tanpa ia sadar, Taeyeon meringis kesakitan karena nyeri yang tiba-tiba menusuk persendian kakinya. Ia merasa kakinya tak mampu menopang berat badannya dan Taeyeon pun terjatuh.

Bruk

"EOMMA!" Jerit Seokjin panik dan langsung berlari menuju tubuh Taeyeon yang terduduk di pinggir jalan. Syukulah mereka sudah memasuki gang menuju rumah mereka sehingga tak ada banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang.

Seokjin berjongkok di sisi ibunya dan langsung memeriksa kondisi sang bunda. Dapat didengarnya rintihan pelan dari bibir ibunya, meski ia sudah mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Eomma... Apakah sakitmu kambuh lagi?" Gumam Seokjin lirih, tangannya tak henti mengusap dan sedikit memijat pergelangan hingga lutut ibunya.

"Tidak, mungkin ibu hanya terkilir saja," Nyonya Kim masih saja mencoba untuk mengelak. Seokjin menggeleng.

"Seharusnya tadi aku saja yang pergi, eomma di rumah saja," sesal Seokjin. Seokjin memang cenderung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Taeyeon jadi ikut merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah, ibu aku gendong saja ya. Tolong menurutlah kali ini. Aku tidak ingin ibu jatuh lagi."

"Tapi Seokjin, tubuhmu masih sakit, ibu jalan sendiri saja."

Saat Nyonya Kim mencoba untuk berdiri, ia malah kembali terjatuh.

"Ouch..!" Pekik Taeyeon tertahan

"Eomma! Hati-hati! Sudah ku bilang, biar aku gendong saja!" Seokjin mulai gemas dengan sikap ibunya yang keras kepala.

"Tidak! Kau masih sakit Seokjin!" Omel ibunya.

"Tapi ibu lebih sakit! Kalau ibu tidak ingin ku gendong, kita tidak bisa pulang, dan aku tidak bisa mengobati kaki ibu!"

"Aish! Sebentar lagi juga baikan! Kau ini cerewet sekali, Jinnie!"

Mereka pun berdebat tak karuan. Tanpa mereka sadari, muncul seorang pemuda tampan yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Ia mengernyit bingung melihat pemandangan unik di depannya. Seorang pemuda manis tengah berdebat kusir dengan seorang wanita yang tergeletak di jalan. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk melerai dua sejoli tersebut.

"Permisi, ada apa ini?" Tanyanya sopan.

Mereka berdua menolehkan kepala ke arah pemuda pendatang tersebut. Karena emosi, tanpa pikir panjang Seokjin langsung nyerocos di hadapan pemuda asing itu.

"Eommaku sakit kaki hingga terjatuh barusan, namun ia bersikeras tak mau ku gendong! Padahal apa susahnya sih? Tinggal duduk diam saja, kok!"

"Aish, anak ini! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Lihat, aku akan berdiri sekarang!" Ucap Taeyeon sambil mencoba untuk berdiri dengan bantuan Seokjin. Namun percobaannya kembali gagal, ia pun hampir terjatuh lagi.

"Eomma!" pekik Seokjin heboh, padahal tubuh ibunya sudah ditopang oleh lengan kokoh sang pemuda. Mata bulat Seokjin memelototi pemuda di depannya kaget.

"Te-terima kasih!" Ucap Seokjin masih dengan berteriak. Pemuda itu tertawa, merasa tingkah Seokjin begitu lucu.

"Terima kasih, nak," ucap Taeyeon disertai senyum hangat.

Seokjin mengernyit, nampaknya wajah pemuda di depannya tidaklah asing. Sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Hei, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Ucap pemuda itu setengah bingung.

"Um..." Seokjin memasang pose berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengorek memorinya. Setelah sebuah ingatan terbuka, ia pun menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ohh! Kau kan pemuda yang menolongku di jalan waktu itu!" Pekik Seokjin.

Orang itu nampak sedikit tercengang, lalu tertawa-tawa canggung, "ah, benarkah? Wah.."

"Iya! Aku sungguh berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu! Itu sangat berarti bagiku," ucap Seokjin tulus, ia bahkan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Orang itu spontan ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah tentu, bukan masalah!"

Sementara itu, Taeyeon memandang kedua anak adam di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi nampaknya pemuda yang menolongnya kini pernah berjasa untuk anaknya.

"Nak, siapa namamu?" Tanya Taeyeon.

Pemuda itu menoleh menatap Taeyeon, "namaku Jung Hoseok, bibi," ucap pemuda itu ramah.

"Salam kenal, Hoseok-ah. Namaku Kim Taeyeon dan ini anakku, Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin melambaikan tangannya kecil saat Nyonya Kim memperkenalkannya pada Hoseok.

"Hai, senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Seokjin dengan senyum manis. Hoseok membalas senyuman Seokjin dengan sebuah senyuman secerah mentari.

"Bibi, nampaknya kau masih kesulitan berjalan. Jika engkau berkenan, izinkan saya untuk menggendongmu hingga sampai di rumahmu," tawar Hoseok.

"Jangan, tidak perlu repot-repot," ucap Taeyeon tak enak.

"Tidak apa, bibi. Aku tak keberatan sama sekali," ucap Hoseok dengan senyum cerah. Awalnya Taeyeon ragu, namun Seokjin dan Hoseok terus meyakinkannya dan akhirnya ia pun luluh. Jadilah sekarang Taeyeon berada di atas gendongan pemuda baik hati itu.

"Pegangan yang erat ya, bi!"

"Hati-hati, kita sebentar lagi sampai," ucap Seokjin yang berjalan di depan sebagai penunjuk jalan.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi merepotkan, ohoho..." ucap Taeyeon sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ah, bukan masalah, bi! Aku kan kuat! Hehehe," ucap Hoseok dengan tawa ringan.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat interaksi antara ibunya dan Hoseok. Terkadang ia ikut terkekeh pelan ketika ibunya mengeluhkan berat badannya yang mungkin memberatkan Hoseok.

Setelah berjalan selama tiga menit, mereka pun tiba di depan kediaman sederhana keluarga Kim. Hoseok menurunkan Taeyeon dari punggungnya. Seokjin segera memapah tubuh Taeyeon agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hoseok-ah. Kau begitu baik," ucap Taeyeon.

"Terima kasih, Hoseok-ssi. Sekali lagi kau menolongku. Aku berhutang budi padamu," ucap Seokjin yang merasa sungkan pada pemuda baik hati di hadapannya.

Hoseok tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Seokjin, "Jangan sungkan, jangan sungkan! Aku suka kok menolong orang lain. Dan tolong jangan gunakan embel-embel formal seperti itu. Sepertinya kita seumuran, jadi santai saja~!"

Seokjin dan Taeyeon ikut terkekeh. "Hoseok-ah, mampirlah dulu! Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan yang lezat," tawar Nyonya Kim.

"Ah, tidak perlu, bi. Aku tidak mengharapkan imbalan kok," tolak Hoseok halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, anggaplah sebagai balas budiku & Seokjinnie. Kalau kau menolaknya, aku akan merasa sedih."

Hoseok memasang pose berpikir, menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang kiranya dia ambil.

"Baiklah! Aku terima tawaran bibi!" Seru Hoseok semangat. Taeyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo masuk, aku akan membuatkan sarapan yang lezat untukmu!" Ucap Taeyeon tak kalah antusias. Sementara itu, Seokjin malah tidak setuju dengan gagasan ibunya.

"Tapi kan kaki eomma masih sakit, istirahatlah dulu!" Ocehnya. Taeyeon berpur-pura memutar matanya malas saat mendengar ocehan anaknya itu.

"Iya iya! Kau saja sana yang masak, biar eomma yang memberikan resepnya."

"Aye aye, mommy!" Seru Seokjin dengan pose hormat dan bertingkah seperti kru kapal yang mendapat perintah dari kaptennya.

Hoseok tertawa melihat kelakuan dari teman barunya ini. Nampaknya kehidupnya akan lebih menarik mulai detik ini.

* * *

Namjoon membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Ia melempar tasnya sembarangan lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir kasur besarnya yang empuk.

Bagaimana bisa kepala sekolahnya tidak mengetahui lokasi sekolah Seokjin yang baru? Bahkan domisilinya saat ini saja ia tak tahu.

Namjoon berdecak kesal dan mendengus kasar. Ia sibuk memutar otaknya untuk mencari kemungkinan mengenai tempat Seokjin berada saat ini.

Ia menatap meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih sebuah benda persegi berwarna putih di atasnya. Namjoon menatap benda di atas nakas itu dan senyum tipis merekah di bibir tebalnya.

Diraihnya benda persegi yang di dalamnya terdapat foto lelaki pujaannya, Seokjinnya.

"Ke mana kau? Kenapa kau bersembunyi dariku?" Gumamnya lirih. Namjoon menertawai dirinya. Ia rasa ia mulai gila karena berbicara dengan sebuah foto.

Sekejap ia hanya diam sambil memandangi foto Seokjin yang ia ambil diam-diam ketika anak itu tengah memakan bekalnya. Di foto itu, Seokjin terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dengan pipinya yang menggembung dan bibir plumnya yang sedikit mengerucut tengah mengunyah makanannya.

Lagi-lagi, Namjoon tersenyum sendiri. Di pikirannya hanya ada pemuda berotak cerdas itu saja. Sayangnya sisi 'waras' dari otaknya memaksanya untuk berhenti memandangi foto Seokjin dengan wajah mesumnya. Akhirnya, Namjoon meletakkan bingkai putih itu kembali ke asalnya.

Kali ini, Namjoon kembali fokus pada pikirannya. Sekarang ia mulai merasa curiga pada beberapa orang.

Pasti ada hal yang disembunyikan darinya. Namun ia sendiri bingung karena terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Bisa saja Seokjin benar-benar ingin merahasiakan keberadaan dari sekolahnya, atau bahkan dari Namjoon.

Pemuda bersorot tajam itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu makin membuatnya takut akan kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya yang itu. Semakin ia memikirkannya, makin rumit saja situasinya.

Mengapa ia tak bisa mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaanya? Mengapa pula tak ada satu pun orang yang dapat memberinya pencerahan?

Namjoon mengerang kesal dan kembali mengacak surai kelamnya gusar. Sisi melankolis tengah merajai singgasana pikirannya. Ia membenamkan wajah tampannya pada bantal putih miliknya.

Tiba-tiba otaknya mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang. Ia segera mengambil smartphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hei, Joon! Ada apa?" Seru suara dari seberang sana. Di balik suaranya terdengar keriuhan yang mengusik telinga.

"Besok temui aku di tempat biasa, ini darurat," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang dihubunginya, pemuda tampan itu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Ia melipat kedua jemarinya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di atas jemarinya.

Di saat yang sama, mata seseorang tengah menatapnya dan tak lama orang itu pergi.

* * *

TBC

Halo reader sekalian~ maaf update nya lama bangeettt banget banget, maaf banget, author sibuk ngadepin ujian yang banyak banget *derita anak kls 12* :' ada yang senasib?

Makasih buat reader yg setia menunggu update ff ini dan berhubung di ffn cerita ini lbh lama diup dr pada di wattpad, kalian boleh ngunjungin akun wattpadku yg bernama **Luluv170** untuk melihat updatean yang lebih cepat~

sekian dulu dari saya, love you


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble

Hai semuaa maaf ya updatenya lama bangett

Author baru lulus bulan ini & akhirnya bisa lanjut cerita ini ^^"

Please enjoy this story & thankyou for waiting~

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Kim terlihat begitu senyap pagi itu. Bukan hal janggal memang, namun hari ini kondisi tuan muda mereka memang agak berbeda dari biasanya. Tepatnya, lebih buruk dari biasanya. Nyonya Kim Yewon menyesap English Breakfast Tea-nya perlahan, sorot tajamnya diam-diam melirik putra semata wayangnya.

Sejak tadi, pemuda itu hanya duduk diam di kursi makannya sambil menatap menu sarapan paginya dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Para pelayan pun hanya bisa berdiam diri di sisi ruangan, terutama sang juru masak. Oh, bahkan wajahnya saja sudah terlihat begitu pucat dan seperti ingin buru-buru pergi ke kamar kecil karena nampaknya ada badai halilintar tengah menerpa perutnya.

Di situasi genting seperti ini, hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas di benak mereka. Pasti ada yang membuat masalah dengan tuan muda mereka, tapi mereka tidak mau terlalu banyak ikut campur. Mereka takut pekerjaan mereka terancam.

Jengah dengan keheningan yang mencekik, serta ketegangan yang tak berujung, sang bunda pun mencoba berbasa-basi sedikit demi mencairkan suasana.

"Ekhem... Namjoon-ah, apa kau tak suka menu sarapan hari ini? Kalau iya, biar ku suruh pelayan-"

"Diam kau."

Ucapan dingin pemuda itu mampu membuat seluruh eksistensi di ruangan itu bergidik dan mengikuti perintahnya. Keheningan yang menyiksa kembali berjaya di ruangan itu. Nyonya Kim Yewon meneguk salivanya canggung, tubuhnya membeku lengkap dengan wajah cantiknya yang gugup. Ia menyesal telah mencoba menenangkan, atau lebih tepatnya, mengusik iblis berwujud manusia yang tengah murka.

Suasana pun bertambah tegang dan terasa lebih mencekam. Namjoon yang sudah kehilangan nafsu makan, dan memang sejak awal tak berniat untuk makan pun memilih untuk beranjak pergi, meninggalkan meja makan dan sepiring makanan yang masih utuh. Ia meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan langkah lebar tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

 _Blam!_

Suara pintu itu menandakan Tuan Muda Kim Namjoon telah pergi dari rumah ini. Tali tak kasat mata yang sejak tadi melingkari dan mencekik leher mereka pun secara ajaib terlepas. Mereka bisa menghirup napas dengan lega sekarang.

"Hhahh... apa-apaan anak itu?! Kurang ajar sekali!" Gerutu Yewon sambil mendengus kesal. Ia kembali menyeruput teh mahalnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Ditengah acara minum-minum cantiknya, seorang pria muda dengan pakaian formal berbalut blazer menghampiri Nyonya Yewon. Pria itu datang dan membisikkan sesuatu pada sang nyonya besar. Entah hal apa yang dikatakan pria itu pada Kim Yewon, yang pasti hal itu kini membuat sebuah senyum lebar merekah pada bibir wanita itu. Kim Yewon mengangguk kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyuruh pria itu pergi. Pria muda itu membungkuk hormat pada nyonyanya, lalu pergi dari ruangan besar itu.

Yewon meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja setelah seluruh cairan dalam cangkir itu telah tandas, "aku sudah selesai, cepat bereskan dan kembali bekerja!" Perintahnya kepada para pelayannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, sang nyonya besar langsung melenggang pergi dari ruang makan rumah besarnya.

.

.

Yewon melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor lantai dua rumah besarnya yang menuntunnya pada sebuah pintu kayu besar berwarna coklat. Diraihnya knop pintu di hadapannya dan terbukalah pintu besar yang menampakkan sebuah kamar mewah miliknya dan suaminya.

Yewon mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas samping tempat tidur, lalu mencari kontak seseorang. Sembari mencari, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia men- _dial_ sebuah kontak dan menunggu seseorang yang ia hubungi menjawab panggilannya. Yewon mengetuk-ngetuk jemari lentiknya dengan tak sabaran di atas pahanya yang berbalut rok selutut.

Setelah empat nada dering, panggilan itu pun terjawab.

"Halo?" Ucap suara lembut di seberang sana.

"Halo..." balas Nyonya Yewon, seringai kecil merekah di bibir tebalnya.

.

.

Kim Namjoon kini tengah duduk dengan tenang di sebuah kursi taman berbahan kayu di taman sekolahnya. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menetralisir emosinya yang tak terkontrol sejak beberapa jam terakhir.

Taman sekolah ini sangatlah indah dengan pepohonan rindang dan beragam tumbuh dan menghiasi taman sekolah ini, di bagian tengah taman juga terdapat sebuah fountain yang begitu cantik. Keindahan taman itu kian bertambah karena saat ini merupakan musim gugur, sehingga hijaunya daun pada pepohonan rindang yang menaungi taman sekolahnya mulai menguning dan berguguran. Daun-daun yang gugur menghiasi jalan di bawahnya bagaikan permadani jingga yang mempesona.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi kerap mengunjungi taman ini untuk berswafoto atau memotret keindahan taman Sekolah HYYH. Ada pula yang datang untuk sekedar menikmati suasana musim gugur yang nyaman.

Berbeda dengan siswa lainnya, Kim Namjoon terlihat sangat tidak tertarik dengan euforia yang melingkupi kalangan muda. Namjoon tetaplah Namjoon. Ia terlalu masa bodoh dengan seluruh hal tak penting seperti memandangi hamparan oranye di bawah kakinya, atau berfoto ria untuk menyambut hari pergantian musim dengan suasana riang gembira.

Sementara, ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya dari kemelut yang tengah mengganggu hidupnya yang sedari awal sudah berantakan.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Baru saja ia dibuat frustasi karena si anak jenius itu pindah sekolah secara tiba-tiba dan sekarang ibunya seperti tak pernah puas mencampuri urusan hidupnya.

Kalau kalian berpikir bahwa Namjoon adalah anak kurang ajar dan tak tahu diri, maka kalian salah.

Tidak, wanita itu tak benar-benar peduli dengan masalah Namjoon. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya ingin mengorek kesalahan dirinya untuk ia bandingkan dengan anak dari teman-teman sosialitanya saja. Jujur saja, menurut Namjoon anak-anak itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya dibanding dirinya. Mereka hanya tipikal anak orang kaya yang sangat manja dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Satu-satunya keahlian mereka adalah menghamburkan uang dan menjilat orang-orang yang haus akan pujian seperti ibunya. Maka dari itulah, Namjoon sangat tidak senang apabila ibunya mulai menggali informasi tentang dirinya bagai seorang detektif yang kurang kerjaan.

Ibu yang seharusnya menjadi sosok pelindung dan penuh cinta kasih tidak terdapat dalam sosok ibunya. Jadi, mohon maklum jika Namjoon tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan di sekitarnya karena dirinya saja tidak mendapat cukup perhatian dan kasih sayang. Untuk apa memperhatikan orang lain? Begitu pikirnya.

Namjoon mulai jengah memikirkan tingkah ibunya yang menjengkelkan. Ia pun menatap langit siang hari yang dibingkai oleh dedaunan jingga. Otaknya kini hanya berisi hal-hal ringan yang tak mengharuskan logikanya bekerja terlalu keras. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang kepada suatu sosok pria tampan yang merupakan anak dari teman ibunya.

Ialah Lee Jaehwan, seorang pemuda yang kerap kali ibunya jadikan tolak ukur untuk membandingkan kelakuan Namjoon. Memang, dari pengamatannya Jaehwan itu tidak seburuk anak-anak orang kaya lainnya, tetapi tetap saja fakta bahwa pemuda itu juga tertarik pada Seokjinnya membuat Namjoon sedikit tidak senang. Terlebih ibunya gemar sekali memuja perangai pemuda maskulin itu di hadapannya. Padahal, apa pedulinya pada kehidupan lelaki itu?

Namjoon mendengus kesal, tiba-tiba ia merasa mengantuk dan ingin sekali tidur. Ia meraih tudung jaket dan menaikkan maskernya untuk menutupi wajahnya selama ia tertidur. Udara begitu dingin, namun hal itu tak mampu mematahkan niatnya untuk tidur di kursi taman bercat coklat itu. Tanpa basa basi, ia pun membaringkan tubuh tegapnya dengan posisi menghadap sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Entah mengapa, Namjoon merasa begitu lelah akhir-akhir ini, apa lagi tanpa menatap wajah manis pemuda pujaannya. Hari-harinya semakin terasa berat dan membosankan.

"Hei, kamu tahu tidak? Dengar-dengar Kim Seokjin keluar dari sekolah ini bukan tanpa alasan, lho!"

 _Deg!_

Baru saja Namjoon mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, telinganya sudah menangkap sebuah bisikan yang berasal tidak jauh dari posisinya. Namjoon membuka matanya kembali dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Ia pun menajamkan pendengarannya dan berusaha menangkap perbincangan gadis tersebut.

"Eh? Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa?" Sahut suara lainnya yang juga seorang perempuan.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun ya! Janji?" Ucap suara pertama sengit.

Diam beberapa saat, lalu perempuan tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya, "katanya, dia tertangkap basah habis melakukan hubungan seksual! Sepertinya dia di keluarkan pihak sekolah ini agar tidak mencoreng reputasi sekolah!" Bisik suara itu, berusaha memelankan suaranya. Namun jarak mereka dengan Namjoon tergolong cukup dekat dan Namjoon masih bisa sedikit menangkap omongan gadis itu.

Teman gadis itu menarik napas kaget mendengar ocehan gadis itu. Mereka mulai sedikit ribut membicarakan gosip yang baru saja ditiupkan oleh teman mereka.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi Namjoon? Tentu saja kaget bukan main! Ia sempat tidak mempercayai hasil pendengarannya, namun mendengar reaksi gadis-gadis lainnya yang sangat heboh, nampaknya pendengarannya tidaklah keliru. Emosinya mulai kembali membuncah tak karuan, tetapi Namjoon berusaha menahannya dan menunggu lanjutan dari perbincangan para gadis itu.

"Yang benar saja?! Kau dapat dari mana berita itu? Jangan asal bicara, Jihyo-ya!"

"Iya! Mau bagaimana pun dia ini tidak banyak tingkah dan terlihat sangat baik! Lagipula dia ini kan hanya mengandalkan beasiswa di sini, tidak mungkin ia berani bertindak sejauh itu jika tidak ingin beasiswanya dicabut!"

"Sssttt! Kalian ini heboh sekali sih?! Pelankan suara kalian!"

Setelah hening beberapa saat, sang penebar gosip yang bernama Jihyo ini pun melanjutkan uncapannya, "kalian ini seperti tidak tahu saja. Mungkin kan dia hanya berperilaku baik di luar? Kita tidak tahu dia aslinya seperti apa, makanya bisa saja ternyata dia itu aslinya murahan!"

Namjoon pun mulai emosi, mulutnya terkatup rapat menahan amarah. Mulut gadis itu perlu diberi pelajaran agar tak bicara sembarangan!

"Ah iya juga... tak ku sangka ternyata dia ini serigala berbulu domba!" Sahut salah seorang temannya yang mulai termakan ucapan Jihyo.

"Nah itu dia! Bisa juga kan, kalau ternyata dia menjual tubuhnya pada pria-pria hidung belang agar mendapat uang untuk menghidupi keluarga miskinnya?! Orang seperti itu memang terlihat polos di depan, padahal dia ini sebenarnya hanyalah jal-"

Namjoon segera berdiri dari posisinya dan dengan langkah lebar penuh amarah, ia menghampiri sekelompok gadis berjumlah tiga orang yang sedang duduk di kursi taman tak jauh darinya. Mereka tengah menyantap makan siang mereka sembari asyik bercengkerama satu sama lain. Sayangnya, memilih Kim Seokjin sebagai topik gosip mereka bukanlah hal yang tepat, terlebih bagi Kim Namjoon. Tanpa basa-basi, Namjoon menggenggam erat lengan gadis yang diketahui sebagai Jihyo lalu menariknya untuk berdiri menghadapnya.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru gadis cantik itu panik, ia merasa seperti lengannya akan putus sebentar lagi. Dua gadis lainnya yang merupakan teman Jihyo hanya bisa berteriak panik saat melihat temannya ditarik secara kasar oleh seorang pemuda asing yang tidak mereka sadari keberadaannya.

Namjoon menghempaskan lengan gadis itu cukup keras hingga tubuh Jihyo sedikit terhuyung. Seorang temannya yang berambut coklat gelap dan berwajah manis segera menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Beraninya kau bertindak kasar seperti itu pada Jihyo?! Memangnya kau ini siapa?!" Teriak seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan wajah terangkat angkuh dan tangan terlipat angkuh di depan dadanya.

"Siapa aku kau bilang, huh?! Aku bahkan tak perlu menjadi siapa-siapa untuk menutup mulut busuk ular ini dan menguncinya untuk selama-lamanya!" Seru Namjoon geram sambil menuding wajah cantik Jihyo. Satu tangannya membuka masker dan tudung jaketnya kasar. Matanya berkilat nyalang menatap Jihyo yang kini gemetaran berusaha menghindari deathglare Namjoon.

Tiga gadis itu tercekat mengetahui dengan siapa mereka berurusan. Tubuh mereka bergetar hebat diikuti dengan kerja jantung mereka yang memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lidah mereka terasa kelu dan tak mampu lagi membalas ucapan pria tampan yang terlihat sangat murka di hadapan mereka.

"Dapat dari mana berita itu, hah?!" Desisnya rendah dengan amarah yang sudah ada di ujung tanduk. Matanya menatap Jihyo nyalang. Alih-alih menjawab, gadis cantik itu malah melirik kepada dua gadis di sisinya dengan mulut yang gelagapan, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sang dewa kematian.

Namjoon yang tak terbiasa menunggu lama pun mencengkeram erat pundak sempit gadis itu dan kembali bertanya dengan suara rendah, "aku yakin kau tidak bisu maupun tuli. Sekarang... sebelum kesabaranku benar-benar habis, ku perintahkan kau untuk menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang juga, cepat!"

Wajah Jihyo memerah menahan tangis, mata indahnya melirik ke sekeliling untuk mencari bantuan dari siapapun yang ada di sana, namun Dewi Fortuna pun enggan membantu gadis malang ini karena tak ada seorang pun selain mereka berempat di sana. Tentu saja tak ada orang lagi, karena siswa lain di tempat itu segera angkat kaki tepat setelah Kim Namjoon menunjukkan dirinya. Tentu saja mereka masih sayang nyawa dan ingin meneruskan hidup mereka dengan damai.

Dua teman Jihyo hanya bisa tertunduk dalam, sama sekali tidak berani untuk menolong teman mereka yang kini nyawanya tengah terancam. Lagi pula, jika mereka menolong Jihyo pun, tak ada bedanya dengan melemparkan diri ke kandang singa.

Geram karena sang terdakwa tak kunjung menggubris ucapannya dan malah asyik memandang sekitar, Namjoon pun menangkap rahang perempuan itu dan menahannya agar tetap menatap wajahnya. Cengkeraman itu begitu kuat hingga membuat gadis itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Jawab aku, j-a-l-a-n-g!" Bisikan mematikan itu dilantunkan tepat di depan telinga gadis itu dan sukses membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Dua gadis malang yang sedang sial karena ikut terjerumus pada masalah ini langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung sempit Jihyo.

 _Glek!_

Jihyo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan dengan bibir gemetar ia melaksanakan titah Kim Namjoon.

"A-a-aku hanya m-menda-pat _e-email_ d-d-dari seseorang... a-aku t-tak tahu apa-a-apa... s-sungguh..." cicit Jihyo lemah, tetap tak berani menatap iris kelam Namjoon.

Wajah Namjoon mengeras dan ia kembali menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu pada teman-temannya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Tunjukan _email_ itu padaku!" Perintah Namjoon. Tangannya terlipat dengan arogannya.

Dengan gemetaran, gadis itu segera mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya dan membuka aplikasi surel miliknya. Jemarinya yang bergetar menyulitkan dirinya untuk melakukan perintah dari Tuan Muda Namjoon.

Seketika, mata Jihyo terbelalak tidak percaya kala ia tidak menemukan email yang dia cari. Ia ingat sekali ia tidak menghapus email itu. Gadis itu berusaha tetap berpikiran positif dan tetap mencari _email_ terkutuk itu.

Setelah semenit mencari, Jihyo tak kunjung menemukan _email_ yang dimaksud dan kesabaran Namjoon mulai menipis lagi.

"Aku menunggu," desis Namjoon sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaki kanannya secara konstan ke tanah, bagaikan detik waktu yang terus bergulir.

"I-i-iya! Sedang ku cari..." ucap Jihyo gelagapan. Ia sendiri panik dan bingung, kenapa _email_ itu tiba-tiba menghilang bak ditelan bumi?

Teman-teman Jihyo mulai banjir keringat dingin, takut-takut Jihyo dihabisi oleh manusia jelmaan iblis di hadapan mereka.

"Cepat Jihyo-ya..." bisik temannya yang berambut pirang dengan cemas, ia adalah Rosé.

"I-iya sebentar! Sedang ku cari!" Balas Jihyo dengan menggumam, matanya tak lepas dari layar ponselnya.

"Jihyo-ya, aku takut..." bisik temannya yang bernama Sejeong. Matanya berkaca-kaca saking ketakutannya.

Jihyo tidak lagi sanggup menjawab. Ia sendiri lebih ketakutan dari pada Sejeong, maupun Rosé karena ialah sasaran utama sang iblis jahanam. Kini jemarinya sedang berpacu secepat mungkin untuk mencari email yang menjadi awal perkara bagi hidup tenangnya dan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" Seru Namjoon geram.

"A-aku sudah mencarinya.. t-tapi.. tapi..." Jihyo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya terpejam erat, kedua tangannya yang gemetaran menggenggam ponselnya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Rosé mengelus pundak sempit Jihyo dan Sejeong menggenggam lengan kurus Jihyo, berusaha menguatkan gadis itu. Namjoon masih menunggu, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak sabar menanti ucapan apa lagi yang akan gadis itu lontarkan.

"M-Maafkan aku... t-t-tapi... _e-email_ itu..."

"H-h-h-hilang..." cicit Jihyo ketakutan. Napas Rosé dan Sejeong tercekat, tubuh mereka membeku. Tingkat kepanikan mereka tengah mencapai ambang batas maksimal.

"Oh, kau menghapusnya? Atau kau berbohong padaku?" Desis Namjoon dingin. Tubuhnya terus melangkah maju, mengintimidasi tiga gadis malang itu.

Seketika wajah Namjoon kembali mengeras. Tangannya merebut ponsel Jihyo yang disambut tatapan mata pemiliknya yang terbelalak kaget. Wajahnya begitu panik ketika Namjoon mulai memasukan ponselnya ke saku seragamnya.

"P-ponselku!"

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu. Aku akan terus mencari email yang kau maksud sampai ketemu. Kalau sampai kau berbohong... jangan harap kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah ini. Jangan sebarkan gosip ini pada siapapun atau aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian bertiga dengan tanganku sendiri!" Ancam Namjoon dengan intonasi datar dan dingin. Tiga gadis itu langsung mengangguk cepat, tak berani membantah ucapan Namjoon.

Namjoon kembali menatap wajah Jihyo yang terlihat begitu tak rela _smartphone_ nya diambil olehnya. Ia mengernyit kesal dan berkata, "tak usah berharap ponselmu akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Lagi pula, kau bisa beli yang baru kan? Kau ini kan orang kaya."

Jihyo pun mengangguk pasrah, walau wajahnya masih nampak begitu tak rela. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu berat melepas benda persegi panjang itu.

Namjoon melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dan mereka bertiga pun bisa menghembuskan napas mereka yang telah mereka tahan sejak tadi. Tubuh Jihyo yang melemah langsung terjatuh ke atas rerumputan di bawah kakinya. Sontak Rosé dan Sejeong menggenggam lengannya dan membantu Jihyo untuk kembali berdiri.

"Astaga Jihyo-ya?! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Jerit Sejeong panik. Mereka pun memapah Jihyo ke kursi taman terdekat, lalu membantunya duduk.

"Ya ampun, makhluk apa tadi..?" Gumam Jihyo setengah sadar dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

Namjoon mengasingkan diri ke UKS. Emosinya belum stabil saat ini dan ia tak ingin menghadapi orang lain yang berpotensi menaikan kadar emosinya lagi kali ini. Sudah sejak jam istirahat tadi ia mengobrak-abrik _email_ milik gadis itu, tapi nihil. Tak ada _email_ yang dibicarakan gadis itu sejak tadi. Yang ia temukan hanyalah _email-email_ dari pria-pria asing yang kebanyakan menggoda Jihyo dan mengajak gadis itu bertemu. Luar biasanya lagi adalah gadis itu menanggapi _email_ dari pria-pria hidung belang itu dan beberapa kali mengirimkan foto dirinya berpakaian minim kepada mereka.

Namjoon terkekeh remeh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Lihat, siapa jalang sebenarnya disini, jalang?" Ucapnya dengan seringai iblisnya sambil menatap layar ponsel gadis itu yang menampilkan foto Jihyo yang memotret dirinya sendiri tengah berpose erotis di depan kaca dengan hanya menggunakan kain tipis untuk menutupi bagian privatnya.

Ia terus menggeser layar ponsel gadis itu dan tak menyerah mencari _email_ yang telah melecehkan Seokjinnya. Tidak ada yang boleh macam-macam dengan dirinya maupun Seokjin, Kim Seokjinnya yang berharga.

Saat tengah sibuk mencari, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu UKS. Namjoon berdecak kesal. Kenapa selalu ada orang yang tak senang membiarkan hidupnya tenang sebentar saja?

 _Tok tok tok_

Dengan wajah kesal ia menatap kursi perawat UKS, namun kursi itu tak diduduki oleh sang empunya, yang berarti perawat UKS sedang tak berada di tempat. Ia memutar matanya malas.

"Hey, kau punya tangan kan? Bukalah pintunya sendiri!" Serunya pada seseorang di luar sana.

Orang itu terdiam sejenak lalu membuka pintu UKS itu perlahan. Saat melihat sosok itu, Namjoon langsung tercekat dengan mata terbelalak kaget dan secara spontan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Hai Namjoon-ah, apa kau sakit?" Sapa sosok itu dengan senyum manis.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tegap tengah berjalan santai di dalam sebuah bangunan besar dengan rel-rel kereta yg membentang sangat panjang hingga tak terlihat ujungnya. Hari itu merupakan hari kerja, stasiun itu terlihat begitu sibuk dan dipadati oleh banyak orang dengan berbagai seragam.

Pemuda tampan itu terlihat tampan dengan kaos putih berserta jaket kulit hitam, lengkap dengan ripped jeans berwarna senada. Di pundaknya, ia memikul tas ransel berukuran sedang.

Beberapa gadis dan wanita yang melintas di dekatnya sempat mencuri pandang ke arahnya, terkesima dengan paras rupawannya. Bahkan ada yang hampir tersandung karena sibuk memperhatikannya hingga lupa daratan.

Bagaimana tidak? Pakaian yang dikenakannya begitu pas di tubuh atletisnya. Fitur wajahnya pun bak orang Eropa. Lihatlah tulang hidung ramping nan mancung itu, iris setajam obsidian yang mampu menghanyutkan jika ditatap terlalu lama, alis mata yang rapi dan tebal. Jangan lupakan rahang tegas yang membingkai seluruh mahakarya Tuhan tersebut.

Sempurna, satu kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan pesona seorang Lee Jaehwan kala itu.

Suara pengumuman menyerukan bahwa kereta yang hendak dinaikinya telah tiba di stasiun. Bersamaan dengan itu, munculah kereta KTX (kereta kecepatan tinggi Korea) di atas salah satu jalur rel stasiun tersebut. Dipandangnya gerombolan manusia yang berebutan masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta.

Mereka saling mendorong satu sama lain hingga petugas stasiun harus turun tangan dalam menertibkan mereka. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan dan menatap secarik kertas yang merupakan tiket kereta miliknya.

Dipandanginya tulisan bercetak tebal yang tertera di kertas tiketnya. Tulisan yang menandakan letak gerbong yang akan ditumpanginya.

Dengan langkah lebar, ia membawa dirinya berserta ranselnya memasuki gerbong kereta sesuai tiket yang berada di genggamannya.

Seorang wanita yang merupakan pramugari kereta berdiri di samping pintu masuk gerbong dan menyapa tiap penumpang yang jumlahnya tak sebanyak penumpang di gerbong lain.

"Selamat datang di layanan _First Class_ kami, Tuan Lee Jaehwan" ucap wanita cantik itu dengan wajah merona dan senyum malu-malu.

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk singkat sambil berjalan menuju kursi yang akan ditempatinya.

Fasilitas dalam gerbong _First Class_ ini begitu berbeda dengan gerbong lain. Terdapat kursi dengan bantalan empuk berbahan bludru yang begitu nyaman untuk diduduki selama berjam-jam.

Jaehwan memasukkan ranselnya ke atas rak bagasi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi yang empuk.

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di KTX _First Class_. Kami akan memandu anda dalam menempuh rute Seoul - Ulsan. Selamat menikmati perjalanan anda."

Jaehwan memejamkan kedua matanya, tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia dambakan.

"Seokjinnie, tunggu aku," gumamnya pelan seraya menyentuh dada bidangnya yang berdesir.

TBC

.

.

Halo semuanyaaa! Maaf ya ceritanya lama banget updatenyaa :") maklumi author yang baru lulus & habis menghadapi berbagai cobaan bernama USBN & UNBK :"D

Gimana ceritanyaa? Semoga bisa ngobatin rasa penasaran ya walau masih TBC lagi :") semoga author bisa sering-sering update ya setelah iniii

Dan author mau cerita dikit, dua hari yang lalu, anjing kesayanganku meninggal :" tolong bantu doa ya, supaya Woofie bisa istirahat dengan tenang di surga... Amin ToT


	8. Chapter 8: Truth

**Warning: terdapat adegan kekerasan.**

Happy readingg!

.

.

"Hai Namjoon-ah, apa kau sakit?" Sapa sosok itu dengan senyum manis. Tubuh Namjoon tersentak pelan saat suara manis nan lembut itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Matanya terbelalak seakan tak percaya akan pengelihatannya sendiri.

Namjoon membisu, mengabaikan pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan orang itu. Tubuhnya seakan membeku dan sorot tajamnya tak mampu menatap lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah sosok bersurai hitam tersebut.

Tak Namjoon sangka ia akan bertemu dengan gadis di depannya secepat ini. Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar ingin _sedikit_ bermain-main dengan kejiwaannya sekarang.

Detik ini, Lee Jieun, kakak tingkatnya yang beberapa waktu silam berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya dalam kondisi mengenaskan, tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Seketika, Namjoon yang tadinya ingin mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya pun harus kembali mempekerjakan otaknya secara ekstra, lantaran mendapat kunjungan tiba-tiba dari _seonbae_ yang paling ingin ia hindari. Perasaan takut dan khawatir seketika menguasai dirinya. Berbagai asumsi negatif pun serentak mencekik dirinya, tak memberinya celah sedikit pun untuk bernapas dan berpikir rasional.

Apakah Jieun mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi malam itu dan bagaimana jika hal yang Namjoon takutkan sungguh-sungguh terjadi?

Apakah Jieun akan meminta pertanggungjawabannya saat ini juga?!

Apakah itu berarti ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya pada Seokjin dan melakukan tanggung jawabnya pada Jieun?

Membayangkan kemungkinan terakhir yang terlintas di benaknya saja sudah membuat hatinya meronta tak terima. Dirinya sungguh tak kuasa jika benar-benar harus melupakan pujaan hatinya. Akan tetapi, kenyataan kembali menamparnya dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin saja siap menghancurkan angannya untuk memiliki Kim Seokjin seutuhnya.

Juga kenyataan bahwa bukan hanya dirinya saja yang paling dirugikan jika mereka benar-benar melakukan hubungan itu, melainkan Lee Jieun lah yang paling menderita di sini. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, dirinya lah orang brengsek yang telah menghancurkan masa depan gadis itu.

Keringat dingin mulai merangsek keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Namjoon merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, tidak sanggup memikirkan masalah tersebut lebih jauh lagi.

"Namjoon-ah, kenapa melamun?"

Untuk ke dua kalinya tubuh Namjoon tersentak kaget saat gadis tersebut kembali berucap, seolah menyeretnya paksa dari alam pikirannya. Seluruh atensi Namjoon kembali terarah pada sang gadis berparas manis yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak... _ekhem._ Ada apa _seonbae_ datang ke mari?" Tanya Namjoon berbasa-basi dengan nada setenang mungkin. Ia pun berdehem untuk sedikit menenangkan degup jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak karuan.

Lee Jieun sedikit gelagapan saat ditanyai perihal maksud kedatangannya oleh sang adik tingkat. Nampak gadis itu sedikit kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pemuda Kim. Ia termenung sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Eumm... apa kau lapar? Aku membawa bekalku kemari... kebetulan aku membuat terlalu banyak hari ini... apa kau mau?" tawar Jieun dengan suara lirih, tangannya mengangkat sebuah kotak bekal berwarna merah muda secara perlahan. Tentu saja ucapan gadis itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. Jieun hanya mencoba berbasa-basi demi mencairkan suasana. Jelas, gadis di depannya ini juga gugup, sama sepertinya.

Namjoon melirik kotak yang ditunjukkan oleh kakak tingkatnya lalu menggeleng pelan. Bukannya bermaksud tak sopan dengan menolak pemberian dari orang lain, namun Namjoon masih teringat saat terakhir kali ia menerima makanan pemberian gadis di depannya ini dan mereka pun berakhir dalam sebuah _kecelakaan_.

Jieun mengerti gestur tubuh yang dilakukan Namjoon dan memaklumi hal itu. Dengan gerakan kecil, Jieun menyimpan kotak makanannya, setelah itu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Jieun menghela napas berat, netra _hazel_ -nya kini lebih asyik memandangi lantai yang di pijaki kedua kakinya dari pada pemuda tampan si hadapannya. Namjoon yang tak berniat untuk kembali membuka obrolan pun memilih untuk diam dengan wajah dihiasi gurat kekhawatiran.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan yang menyiksa. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya, seakan jika mereka berbicara, kalimat itu bisa menimbulkan bencana besar yang akan membahayakan umat manusia.

Setelah mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya yang sempat diporak-porandakan, sang gadis pun berucap, "Umm... Namjoon, kau pasti tau kalau aku datang ke sini bukan tanpa alasan, bukan?"

Namjoon mengangguk kaku. Iris jelaganya konsisten tak menatap gadis itu, namun telinganya tetap fokus untuk menyimak tiap kalimat yang hendak disampaikan oleh gadis yang lebih tua, walau hatinya masih berdesir tak tenang.

Wajah gadis itu terangkat, menampakkan raut gelisah yang kentara. Manik indahnya menatap Namjoon nanar. Wajah manisnya yang selalu riang kini memancarkan raut gundah yang menyimpan bermacam kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Namjoon menunggu gadis itu berujar dengan was-was, namun yang ditunggu seperti sulit sekali membuka belahan bibir mungilnya.

Di sisi lain, Jieun juga merasa begitu takut dan tak yakin akan hal yang ingin ia lontarkan teruntuk pemuda di hadapannya. Maksud hati ingin berkata jujur, namun lidah terlampau kelu, dan keberaniannya yang telah susah payah ia bangun seakan hilang ditelan bumi, sesaat setelah melihat wajah pemuda ini, namun hatinya berkehendak lain. Jieun merasa hal ini harus ia sampaikan pada Namjoon sekarang juga.

"Berjanjilah, jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun, Namjoon."

Namjoon menelan ludahnya cemas. Berbagai macam pikiran dan pertanyaan telah menyesaki kepalanya, namun tak satupun ia ungkapkan. Kepalanya mengangguk dengan sendirinya sesaat setelah persyaratan itu dilontarkan oleh kakak tingkatnya.

Jieun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian dalam hatinya, ia pun berucap, "Namjoon, kurasa ada yang tak beres di sini..."

Namjoon masih dengan menutup mulutnya, menanti sang kakak tingkat melanjutkan pernyataannya.

Jieun meneguk ludahnya sendiri, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara pelan, "ku rasa, aku tahu siapa orang yang membuat Kim Seokjin pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan kota ini."

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Namjoon menegang. Seketika raut wajahnya kembali mengeras dan darahnya serasa mendidih. Namjoon mengarahkan iris kelamnya langsung ke arah mata bulat milik _seonbae_ -nya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Siapa bajingan itu?" Desis Namjoon dingin.

Seketika seluruh bulu kuduk Jieun meremang dan tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Dengan napas memburu, Jieun membisikkan sebuah nama yang setelah ini akan Namjoon kutuk seumur hidupnya.

"O-orang itu... Kim Yewon, ibumu."

.

.

 ** _BRAK!_**

Namjoon menerobos masuk pintu rumahnya yang megah dengan langkah lebar penuh dendam. Langkah kakinya begitu kuat dan penuh emosi, seakan lantai marmer yang dia jejaki berpotensi untuk hancur karena ulahnya. Iris tajamnya menatap nyalang pada sekeliling rumah besarnya, mencari figur yang begitu ingin ia hancurkan hingga tak berbentuk.

Para pelayan yang melihat kedatangan tuannya yang diliputi api kemarahan hanya bisa menyingkir dan bersembunyi dari amukan manusia jelmaan iblis yang siap melahap mereka hidup-hidup kapan saja. Sayangnya hal itu hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan belaka.

Namjoon menghampiri seorang pelayan pria yang tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding dapur. Melihat sang tuan muda datang menghampirinya, terkejutlah sang pelayan malang. Kepala pria yang masih tergolong muda itu bergerak ke sana ke mari, mencari rekannya yang tadi ikut bersembunyi bersamanya, tapi yang ia dapati hanya ia seorang yang berada di sana.

"Lihat ke mana kau?" Kalimat bernada dingin yang berasal dari balik tubuh pelayan naas itu membuatnya secara spontan berbalik dan membungkuk takut.

"S-selamat s-siang, t-t-tuan muda..." ucapnya berusaha memberi salam pada sang tuan muda.

"Di mana bajingan itu berada?" Tanya Namjoon dengan raut wajah kelam dan suara datar yang mengintimidasi.

Pelayan itu tersentak, tak mengerti siapa yang tuan mudanya maksud.

"M-maaf, maksud a-anda?"

"Kim Yewon. Di mana keparat itu berada?!"

Pelayan itu semakin bergetar ketakutan. Ia tak yakin bahwa memberitahukan keberadaan nyonya besarnya pada seorang jelmaan iblis adalah pilihan yang tepat, namun ia lebih takut lagi jika ia akan menjadi sasaran amuk sang tuan muda. Dengan berat hati dan wajah yang memucat ketakutan, ia terpaksa membeberkan keberadaan majikannya itu.

"N-nyonya ada di h-halaman b-be-belakang. I-ia sedang bertemu dengan t-temannya d-dan tak i-ingin d-diganggu... t-t-tuan tunggu! T-tuan muda!"

Tak mempedulikan ucapan dari pelayan tersebut, Namjoon langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju taman halaman belakang rumahnya. Beberapa pelayan dan pengawal pribadi milik ibunya berusaha menghadangnya dan mencegah Namjoon melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Namjoon menggeram murka, tanpa ragu Namjoon melayangkan tinjunya bak orang kesetanan yang secara telak memadamkan perlawanan dari para pelayan dan pengawal Kim Yewon.

"Minggir!" geram Namjoon sambil berlalu meninggalkan tubuh pelayan dan pengawal yang mencoba menahannya tadi. Kini tubuh para pria itu terkapar di atas lantai dengan luka memar dan darah yang mengalir dari mulut dan luka lebam di tubuh mereka.

Tibalah Namjoon di halaman belakang rumah megahnya dan tepat saja, di sana ada orang yang ia cari-cari.

Ditatapnya nyalang dua orang wanita paruh baya yang salah satunya merupakan orang yang bahkan tidak sudi ia panggil ibu. Wanita lainnya yang kini tengah bertamu ke rumahnya ialah ibu dari Lee Jieun, Lee Hyosu.

Mereka sedang asyik berpesta teh sembari bercanda tawa dan menikmati taman bunga yang indah nan semerbak. Jemari berhiaskan cincin-cincin bermanik intan milik mereka menggenggam sebuah cangkir teh mahal yang senantiasa menemani obrolan manis mereka.

Sebuah gambaran hidup idaman nan indah kini terpampang oleh iris tajam seorang Kim Namjoon, namun rasa-rasanya Namjoon akan dengan senang hati menjadi pengacau yang menghancurkan 'kebahagiaan' palsu tersebut.

Kaki jenjang Namjoon menggiringnya tepat di depan meja berlapis kain putih yang ditempati dua sejoli itu. Bersamaan dengan hadirnya dia, seketika sepasang netra indah milik kedua wanita tersebut terarah padanya.

Menyadari akan atmosfer berat dan menyesakan yang disebabkan oleh pemuda itu, Nyonya Lee memilih untuk diam dengan raut wajah yang mulai gelisah. Nyonya Kim memutuskan untuk menegur Namjoon lantaran merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya yang merusak suasana sehingga membuat tamunya tak nyaman.

"Namjoon-"

"Diam, ikuti aku."

Ucapan Namjoon barusan sontak membuat Kim Yewon terdiam, matanya terbelalak kaget, dan wajahnya merona menahan malu. Bisa-bisanya Namjoon bersifat tak sopan padanya di hadapan tamu penting seperti Nyonya Lee ini.

Kim Yewon yang merasa tak enak dan malu terhadap tamunya pun segera meminta maaf padanya, "maafkan anakku, Nyonya Lee. Dia-"

 ** _Grep_**

Namjoon mencengkeram lengan ibunya kasar untuk memberinya kode agar tak berlama-lama.

Kim Yewon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lengannya yang tengah diremas Namjoon, lalu menatap galak wajah anak semata wayangnya.

 ** _Deg!_**

Tatapan galaknya seketika luntur saat bersinggungan dengan _deathglare_ pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu. Nyalinya seketika terhisap ke dalam iris sehitam jelaga milik putranya. Tubuh Yewon bergidik ngeri dan tak lagi sanggup untuk memberi perlawanan.

Nyonya Lee yang menyadari suasana yang semakin tak mengenakkan pun memilih untuk undur diri.

"Umm, Nyonya Kim... sepertinya saya memiliki urusan penting yang harus saya kerjakan. Saya mohon undur diri dulu, terima kasih banyak atas jamuannya," ucap Nyonya Lee gugup, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"A-ah, _ne_! Sama-sama dan terima kasih telah bertamu," balas Yewon dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu," Nyonya Lee membungkukkan tubuhnya dan dibalas pula oleh Kim Yewon. Wanita itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya secara cepat ke luar kediaman keluarga Kim.

Setelah Nyonya Lee pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang rumahnya, Namjoon melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari lengan Kim Yewon. Kim Yewon lantas menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Namjoon kesal.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Kim Namjoon?! Beraninya kau bertingkah tak sopan dan merusak acaraku!" Bentak Yewon kesal.

Namjoon berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik wanita dihadapannya hingga tewas di tempat. Namjoon menuding wajah wanita paruh baya itu dan mendesis pelan, "apa kau tidak lelah, hah?"

Nyonya besar itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung pada ucapan tak terduga dari anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia tersenyum remeh ke arah anaknya dan berkata, "apa-apaan ini? Kau menggangguku untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Jangan coba-coba memancing emosiku, Kim Yewon. Setelah menghancurkan masa depan seseorang dan merusak hidup orang lain yang bahkan kau tak kenal, kau masih berani bertingkah seperti ini? Kau harusnya malu."

Yewon mengernyitkan alisnya kesal, sorot tajamnya menantang iris kelam sang putra.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan jaga sikapmu, Namjoon. Aku ibumu!"

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "jangan berlagak bodoh. Aku tau kau sengaja menyusun semua ini kan? Kau yang membuat Seokjin pergi! Dan kau, aku tak sudi menyebutmu ibuku lagi."

"Apa buktinya? Jangan sembarangan menuduhku, Kim Namjoon!" Seru Yewon kesal.

"Tentu saja aku tau bahwa kau tengah melakukan rencana busuk untuk menyingkirkan Seokjin dari hidupku dan berusaha memengaruhi Nyonya Lee untuk ikut terlibat dalam aksimu itu kan?"

"A-apa?"

.

.

 _Flashback_

"Halo?"

 _"Halo..."_

"Ah, Yewonnie!" Pekik Nyonya Lee Hyosu senang saat mendapat panggilan telepon dari kawannya.

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hyosu? Apakah baik?"_ Ucap suara di seberang sana.

"Ya, tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Yewon?" Lee Hyosu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi meja riasnya.

 _"Umm, aku? Ah, aku sehat, namun sebenarnya perasaanku tidak terlalu baik,"_ ucap Yewon dengan suara lirih. Nyonya Hyosu mengernyit bingung dan memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Benarkan? Apa kau memiliki masalah belakangan ini?"

 _"Begitulah, anakku selalu saja tak berhenti berbuat ulah yang membuatku pusing!"_ Keluh Yewon dari seberang telepon. Hyosu mengangguk paham. Temannya ini memang kerap kali mengeluhkan sikap anaknya yang menurutnya sangat liar dan tak bisa diatur. Padahal jika bertemu dengannya, Hyosu rasa Namjoon ini adalah anak yang baik, namun hanya sedikit tertutup saja.

"Memang apa yang telah Namjoon lakukan?"

 _"Ah, aku tak enak jika memberi tahumu... aku khawatir kau akan sedih jika mendengarnya,"_ ucap Yewon dengan nada sedih yang dibuat buat.

Hyosu mengernyit, mengapa ia harus bersedih atas kenakalan Namjoon?

"Memangnya kenapa, Wonnie?"

Terjadi jeda selama beberapa detik hingga Kim Yewon kembali membuka suaranya, _"sepertinya Namjoon dan Jieun memiliki hubungan spesial secara diam-diam!"_

Hyosu terkejut. Padahal selama ini yang ia tau hubungan kedua sejoli itu hanya sebatas teman biasa saja. Tak ia sangka mereka akan menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Lagipula, tadi kawannya berkata bahwa kabar ini akan membuatnya sedih, tapi bukankah ini adalah kabar yang baik?

"Ah benarkah? Mengapa Jieun tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku, ya? Tapi kalau benar begitu, aku turut senang jika mereka senang! Lagipula, kau tak akan membuatku sedih dengan memberiku kabar baik seperti ini!"

 _"Iya, Hyosu. Mungkin Jieun masih malu-malu untuk memberimu kabar ini, biasa lah anak muda, tapi bukan itu kabar yang ku maksud. Aku memiliki kabar buruk untukmu... aku tak yakin harus memberi tahumu atau tidak, tapi ku rasa aku tak bisa menyembunyikan hal seperti ini darimu,"_

"Hal apa yang kau maksud? Apakah itu hal buruk?" Ucap Lee Hyosu dengan nada khawatir.

Di sisi lain, Lee Jieun yang telah siap berangkat ke sekolah kini tengah berjalan menuju kamar ibunya untuk berpamitan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya, namun pintu itu tak ditutup dengan benar sehingga terbuka saat Jieun mengetuk pintunya.

Jieun berniat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuanya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat ibunya tengah bertelepon dengan seseorang. Melihat itu, ia berniat untuk pergi karena tak ingin mengusik ibunya. Mungkin dia akan menitipkan salam pada pelayannya saja agar dapat disampaikan ketika ibunya selesai bertelepon nanti.

 _"Ini mengenai Jieun-"_

"Ada apa dengan anakku?!" Jerit Nyonya Lee khawatir.

Jieun yang tadinya berniat untuk menutup pintu kamar orang tuanya pun menghentikan pergerakannya. Kenapa ibunya menyebut dirinya dengan suara panik seperti itu? Karena penasaran, ia bermaksud untuk mencuri dengar percakapan ibunya. Jieun menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan tak ada yang mememergokinya menguping percakapan ibunya. Saat ia rasa tak ada orang yang melihatnya, Jieun pun menyisakan sedikit celah di pintu itu agar ia bisa mendengar obrolan ibunya.

 _"Kau tau kan kalau belakangan tingkah Namjoon semakin menjadi-jadi saja? Sepertinya sekarang aku tau penyebabnya,"_

Jieun dapat melihat ibunya hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan orang di seberang sana.

 _"Nampaknya Namjoon tengah kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri, Hyosu. Aku tau dia sepertinya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Jieun, tapi sepertinya ada seorang anak yang berniat mengganggu hubungan mereka dan merebut Namjoon dari Jieunnie! Maka dari itu dia melampiaskan emosinya dengan bertingkah nakal begitu!"_

"Apa? Benarkah? Kau tau dari mana kabar ini, Yewonnie?" Ujar Hyosu tak sabar.

Jieun terkejut, ternyata ibunya tengah bertelepon dengan Kim Yewon, ibu dari Kim Namjoon. Tumben sekali mereka bertelepon begini.

 _"Oh, tentu saja~ kau tau kan mataku ada di mana-mana,"_ ucap Yewon bangga.

Ibunya ber-oh ria mendengar ucapan dari seberang sana. Jieun penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Memangnya... siapa gadis yang mengganggu hubungan Namjoonie dan Jieunnie?" Ucap Hyosu penasaran.

Mata Jieun terbelalak kaget, mulutnya melongo begitu mendengar ucapan ibunya barusan.

'Apa?! Sejak kapan aku dan Namjoon memiliki hubungan seperti itu?' Jeritnya dalam hati.

 _"Tidak, Hyosu! Manusia tak tau diri itu bukanlah perempuan, melainkan laki-laki! Dia ini hanyalah murid miskin yang dapat masuk ke HYYH karena beasiswa! Harusnya kalau dia bisa masuk ke sekolah itu dengan nilai, harusnya otaknya bisa ia gunakan untuk hal-hal lain yang lebih baik bukan? Kenapa pula dia harus mengganggu anak kita?!"_ Cerocos Yewon panjang lebar.

Nyonya Lee menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena terkejut, matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia tertegun mendengar ucapan Yewon yang sekilas terdengar begitu kejam dan kasar, namun ucapan kawannya itu sungguh tak ia sangka-sangka.

"Sungguh? Kau tak berbohong, kan? Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tega merebut Namjoon dari Jieunnie...?" Nyonya Lee kehabisan kata-kata, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

 _"Aku serius, mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu, Hyosu! Anak itu sungguh-sungguh memiliki maksud yang buruk. Ia bahkan mendekati Jieun dan berlagak baik agar anakmu yang polos itu sudi berteman dengan orang rendahan sepertinya. Ia pasti sering memeras uang Jieunnie untuk bertahan dari himpitan ekonomi. Tak hanya itu, ia juga berusaha menggoda Namjoon! Bahkan ia sempat mengajak Namjoon untuk bermalam dengannya!"_

"Astaga... ini benar-benar kelewatan! apakah kau tau siapa pemuda itu, Yewonnie? Dia sungguh keterlaluan!"

Jieun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat melihat ibunya tiba-tiba berteriak kesal dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke meja riasnya. Siapa pula pemuda yang disebut-sebut ibunya? Kenapa ibunya yang sangat lembut bisa mendadak murka begitu? Dan sejak kapan ada pemuda yang berniat merebut Namjoon yang bahkan masih jomblo itu?

 _"Kalau tidak salah... ia bernama... Kim... Seokjin? Ya, namanya Kim Seokjin!"_

"Kim... Seokjin?" Gumam Nyonya Lee pelan.

Jieun terkejut. Apakah pria yang disebut sebagai perebut Namjoon itu adalah Kim Seokjin, juniornya? Bagaimana bisa berita palsu itu beredar sampai ke telinga ibunya?

 _"Benar, anak itu berbahaya bagi anak kita. Bahkan ia sempat menggoda Lee Jaehwan, anak dari Lee Bona. Kita harus menjauhkannya dari mereka."_

"Astaga, Jaehwan juga tak luput darinya? Ku rasa kau benar, kita harus menyingkirkan Kim Seokjin dari lingkungan anak kita. Aku khawatir jika dia terus di sekeliling mereka, dia akan memberi pengaruh buruk, bahkan dia bisa saja menyakiti anak kita," ucap Nyonya Lee dengan nada tegas.

Jieun terperangah kaget, 'apa? Kenapa ibu berkata begitu? Memangnya apa salah Seokjin? Pengaruh buruk apanya? Bagaimana juga caranya Seokjin menyakitiku jika menyentuhku saja ia sungkan?'

Jieun menatap ibunya yang menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali saat mendengar ucapan dari Kim Yewon. Sesungguhnya ia tak pernah menaruh kepercayaan pada teman ibunya yang satu ini. Setahunya, Kim Yewon kerap kali menggunakan kelicikannya untuk mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Sekarang ia benar-benar menaruh curiga pada wanita itu.

 _"Tenang, Hyosu. Kau tak perlu repot-repot bertindak demikian, karena sekarang anak itu sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Anak itu tertangkap basah setelah memberi pelayanan seks beberapa waktu silam. Sepertinya dia memang sudah lama bekerja seperti itu dan akhirnya dia pun ketahuan juga, ya."_

"Oh, benarkah? Aku sampai merinding mendengarnya. Baguslah jika anak itu sudah pergi. Kau hebat sekali, Yewon, bisa mengetahui hal seperti ini. Coba saja kalau kau tak memberitahuku hal ini, pasti aku tidak akan tau jika anak kita sedang dalam bahaya karena diganggu pemuda murahan sepertinya!" Ujar Nyonya Lee lega, rupanya ia telah benar-benar termakan ucapan Kim Yewon yang sepenuhnya bohong mengenai keadaan anak-anak mereka.

Jieun terkejut mendengar ibunya bisa berkata hal seburuk itu mengenai sahabatnya yang begitu baik, Seokjin. Sepertinya sekarang sudah jelas kalau Kim Yewon terlibat dibalik kepindahan Seokjin yang terasa begitu mendadak, dan melihat ibunya dengan mudahnya dibuat percaya pada berita bohongnya. Sepertinya selain licik, wanita itu juga pintar bersandiwara rupanya.

'Ini sangat berbahaya, aku harus memberi tahu Namjoon mengenai kabar ini. Ia pasti sekarang frustasi sekali karena kehilangan orang yang begitu ia cintai," Jieun membatin.

Lee Jieun benar-benar merasa cukup mendengarkan percakapan dua wanita itu yang hanya membuatnya sakit hati. Kini ia harus segera pergi sebelum seseorang melihatnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Namjoon dan Jieun bermalam bersama?" Pekik Lee Hyosu _shock_.

 ** _Deg!_**

Baru saja ia ingin beranjak dari posisinya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya serasa membeku saat mendengar suara ibunya yang terguncang. Wajahnya memucat dan jantungnya bagaikan berhenti berdetak. Kebohongan apa lagi yang dikatakan wanita licik itu pada ibunya?

 _"Ku dengar mereka semalaman berada di studio musik sekolah mereka dan tak menampakkan diri hingga larut malam. Malam itu juga saat aku melihat Namjoon pulang ke rumah, ia begitu berantakan! Dan aku mencium aroma seks yang cukup kentara dari tubuhnya. Aku curiga mereka melakukan itu karena mereka tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Mereka sebegitu tak ingin dipisahkannya hingga mereka nekat berbuat seperti ini..."_ ucap Yewon dengan suara yang dibuat seolah ia sedih.

"Ya ampun... kau serius? Mereka berdua benar-benar telah melakukannya? Astaga... bagaimana jika Jieun hamil?!"

Jieun tak habis pikir, cerita macam apa yang dikarang oleh Kim Yewon? Ia bahkan tidak ingat pernah berhubungan seperti yang dikatakan oleh mereka. Kalaupun itu benar, mengapa ia tak merasakan perbedaan pada tubuhnya? Ia tak merasa mual dan lemas, atau gejala kehamilan lainnya.

 _"Tentu aku serius. Percayalah padaku, Hyosu. Mereka melakukan hal ini atas dasar cinta dan mereka benar-benar tak rela untuk dipisahkan sehingga mereka nekat bertindak demikian. Aku sungguh mengenali Namjoon, sebenarnya dia anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Sebenarnya aku bermaksud untuk meminta restumu juga untuk mempersatukan_ _mereka dalam tali pertunangan, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"Eh? Apakah tidak terlalu cepat, Yewonnie? Sepertinya aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Jieun terlebih dahulu," ucap Nyonya Lee dengan nada ragu.

Jieun kembali dibuat tercengang oleh pendengarannya. Mengapa tiba-tiba ibunya berencana menunangkannya dengan Namjoon? Ini benar-benar tak beres, pikirnya.

 _"Jangan, Hyosu! Jika kau membicarakan hal ini pada Jieun, ia akan semakin menutup dirinya karena ia akan merasa malu karena kau telah mengetahui dirinya melakukan hubungan terlarang itu. Bisa-bisa dia bertindak gegabah dan itu bisa membahayakan dirinya!"_ Ancam Yewon. Hyosu yang sudah terlalu khawatir mengenai nasib anaknya pun mau tak mau menyetujui usulan kawannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... aku setuju."

 _"Ah, aku lega mendengarnya. Kau membuat keputusan yang tepat, Hyosu. Bagaimana jika kita membahas soal pertunangan ini di rumahku? Sudah lama juga kau tak mampir ke rumahku."_

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap untuk datang ke rumahmu. Aku akan datang pada jam sebelas. Sampai jumpa Yewonnie," dengan itu, berakhirlah sambungan telepon kedua belah pihak. Jieun merasa lututnya begitu lemas saat mendengar rentetan kalimat dari ibunya. Terlalu banyak kebohongan dan fakta yang menyerbu dirinya. Ia tak yakin yang manakah yang kejujuran dan yang mana kebohongan, yang pasti ia tau bahwa Kim Yewon sangat berbahaya, baik untuk dirinya, ibunya, Kim Namjoon, terutama untuk Kim Seokjin.

Ia harus segera memberi tahu Namjoon mengenai hal ini. Sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah, ia menyelinap ke arah dapur dan membuka sebuah kotak P3K. Matanya bergerak-gerak mencari sebuah dus kecil di dalam sana. Setelah menemukannya, ia mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran kecil yang berisikan test pack, lalu menyelundupkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

End of Flashback

.

.

"Oh," Yewon mengangguk paham, akhirnya Namjoon tau rencana yang tengah ia jalani. Tak ia sangka reaksi Namjoon akan seberlebihan ini, tapi di sisi lain ia tak keheranan juga melihat putranya bertindak kasar padanya.

"Kau serius menyukai tikus kotor sepertinya?" Ledeknya dengan seringai di bibir berlapiskan _lipstick_ berwarna merah.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek! Jangan sebut dia seperti itu lagi. Kau berbohong pada Nyonya Lee dan berniat menyeret Jieun- _noona_ ke dalam rencana busukmu kan? Entah apa yang kau lakukan, namun sayangnya rencanamu itu gagal. Jieun- _noona_ tidak hamil dan ia masih perawan. Sebaiknya kau menghentikan rencanamu ini agar aku tak berniat untuk menghabisimu saat ini juga." Namjoon mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya saat mengetahui orang-orang terdekatnya dipermainkan oleh wanita licik di hadapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menghentikannya? Apa hakmu melarangku melakukan hal ini? Kau tak terima pun aku tak peduli, aku tak akan membiarkanmu berdekatan dengan hama seperti anak miskin itu," ucap Yewon dengan nada ketus. Dari wajahnya nampak sekali bahwa wanita ini meremehkan pemuda di hadapannya.

Ucapan Kim Yewon sungguh membuat Namjoon gelap mata. Ia mendorong tubuh wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu hingga menghantam lantai di bawahnya.

 ** _Bugh!_**

"Aww! Namjoon! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jerit Yewon kesakitan.

Tak puas sampai di sana, Namjoon sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan berniat menghantamkan tinjunya pada wajah wanita itu. Namjoon melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wanita itu.

"Kyaaaa!" Jerit Yewon sambil memejamkan matanya, lengannya menutupi wajahnya.

"..."

"Grrhh! Lepas!"

Bukannya mendapat bogem mentah, telinganya malah menangkap suara geraman yang merupakan suara Namjoon. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat seseorang tengah memegangi lengan anaknya.

"Youngwoon?" Ucap Yewon lemah. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang pria besar bersetelan jas tengah menahan pergerakan anaknya. Orang itu adalah Kim Youngwoon, suaminya.

Saat melihat Namjoon mulai menenang, Youngwoon pun melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan anaknya.

"Aku mendapat laporan dari bawahanku bahwa kau telah mengacaukan seisi rumah ini, benarkah itu, Kim Namjoon?" Tanya Youngwoon dengan suara berat yang mengintimidasi.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan dengan wajah tertunduk, napasnya masih memburu karena adrenalinnya masih terpacu.

 ** _PLAK!_**

"Pembohong!" Seru Youngwoon setelah melayangkan telapak tangan besarnya ke pipi tirus Namjoon. Tamparan itu begitu kuat hingga membuat Namjoon memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Yewon hanya diam memandangi adegan dimana suaminya tengah menghajar putranya di depannya.

"Kau menghajar para pelayan dan penjaga di sini, dan kau masih berani mengelak?! Bahkan ibumu pun tak luput dari kegilaanmu! Apakah kau merasa sudah menjadi jagoan, hah?!" Seru Youngwoon murka.

 ** _BUAGH!_**

Ia kembali menghajar Namjoon, kali ini dengan melayangkan tinjunya pada pelipis Namjoon hingga pandangan Namjoon memburam dan darah segar mengalir dari pelipis hingga tulang pipinya. Setelah kondisinya seperti itu pun Namjoon hanya berdiam diri dan tak melawan sama sekali, yang ia lakukan hanya mererima seluruh pukulan dan cacian yang ayahnya lontarkan.

Pria itu berjalan pada tubuh istrinya yang masih terduduk di lantai dan membantunya berdiri. Yewon menerima uluran tangan suaminya, lalu mencoba untuk berdiri, dibantu oleh suaminya yang menopang tubuhnya.

Yewon menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, lalu berseru, "kau anak tak tau diri! Aku tak sudi menyebutmu anakku lagi! Pergi sana, menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Jerit Yewon dengan napas memburu.

Namjoon menuruti ucapan ibunya. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun sebelum. Ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah suara kembali menginterupsinya.

"Satu lagi, aku sungguh menyesal telah melahirkan monster sepertimu ke dunia ini!" Seru ibunya. Bahkan Namjoon dapat mendengar kesungguhan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan ibunya.

Bagai dihujam beribu anak panah di jantungnya, Namjoon merasakan nyeri luar biasa di dadanya. Baru pertama kali ibunya secara terang-terangan mengucapkan bahwa ia membencinya, bahkan ibunya berkata bahwa ia menyesal telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

Tanpa terasa, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya dan mencoba untuk tak meneteskan air matanya.

"Pergi! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!" Ucap wanita itu. Namun ia masih terlalu _shock_ atas hal yang diucapkan wanita itu, sehingga ia tak melangkah sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hey! Apakah pukulanku membuatmu tuli?! Kau tak mendengarnya menyuruhmu pergi?!" Seru ayahnya setelah melihat tak ada pergerakan yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan isakan dan air mata yang mengalir di pipi tirusnya yang kini penuh dengan luka lebam. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Namjoon berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamarnya.

Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di balik pintu itu. Di kamar ini, barulah ia bisa menyuarakan pilu yang bersarang di relung hatinya. Namjoon berteriak hingga tenggorokannya seperti ingin terbakar. Matanya tak henti mengalirkan air mata tanda kesedihannya.

Kenapa semua orang tak menyadari bahwa ia begitu kesepian dan tertekan? Semua orang terlalu fokus mengutuk sikap kasarnya yang sebenarnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kelemahan dan luka dalam dirinya.

Bahkan, hari ini ayah yang selalu sibuk dan sudah lama tak berjumpa dengannya akhirnya kembali dan ikut menorehkan sebuah luka baru pada raga dan hatinya.

Dunia menekannya terlalu keras hingga ke batas di mana ia tak dapat bertahan lagi. Untuk sekali ini biarkan ia menangis hingga ia kelelahan dan tertidur. Dalam hatinya ia berharap agar Tuhan mencabut nyawanya dalam tidurnya sehingga ia tak perlu menderita seperti ini lagi.

.

.

TBC

Note: Gimana gaes? Mantapkah part sekarang? :") nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter depan yaa~ see you


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting You

**Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Jaehwan berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di Ulsan dengan selamat pagi ini. Ia berjalan santai menyusuri stasiun yang dipenuhi hiruk-pikuk manusia. Ia menyibak lengan kiri jaket kulitnya dan menatap jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 7:53 pagi.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di dekat pintu keluar stasiun. Jaehwan menghubungi Tuan Hong, salah seorang asisten orang tuanya yang bertempat tinggal di kota itu dan meminta pria itu menjemputnya di Stasiun Ulsan.

Jaehwan memasukan _smartphone_ -nya ke dalam saku celananya dan memikirkan rencana apa yang akan ia persiapkan untuk menemui pujaan hatinya nanti. Seokjin tak memiliki _handphone_ saat ini karena ponselnya yang lama diberikan untuk ayahnya yang lebih membutuhkan. Karena ia tidak bisa menghubungi Seokjin dan memberitahukan kedatangannya pada pemuda itu, maka ia ingin memberi kejutan pada pemuda manis itu.

Berhubung ini masih terlalu pagi, ia tak langsung pergi menemui pemuda cantik itu. Jaehwan akan mencari sesuatu untuk ia berikan untuk Seokjin dan keluarganya. Jaehwan memutar otak, mencoba memikirkan hadiah terbaik yang akan ia berikan pada Seokjin dan calon mertuanya, eh.

Jaehwan menjentikan jarinya saat ide cemerlang melintas di benaknya. Ia akan memberikan Seokjin dan keluarganya kue coklat favorit pemuda manis itu saja!

Jaehwan kembali mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya dan menggerakan jemarinya dengan lihai di atas layar datar tersebut. Pemuda itu membuka mesin pencarian di internet dan mengetik 'toko kue terbaik di Ulsan' di kolom pencarian. Ibu jarinya memencet tombol bertuliskan ' _search_ ' dan muncul lah beberapa sugesti toko kue di daerah Ulsan berserta lokasinya.

Matanya tertarik pada satu toko kue yang terlihat sangat elegan dan berkelas berdasarkan penampakan foto yang ditampilkan laman resmi toko tersebut. Setelah meneliti berbagai aspek, termasuk komentar dari para pengunjung toko, ia pun memantapkan pilihannya. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya saat membayangkan ekspresi senang Kim Seokjin saat ia memberikan kejutan manis itu padanya. Membayangkan saat bibir merah cherry itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ceria, ditambah mata indah yang berbinar bahagia karena kejutannya.

Lee Jaehwan semakin tak sabar ingin segera berjumpa dengan Kim Seokjin.

Ia membuka _gallery_ ponselnya dan menyentuh sebuah _icon_ foto untuk memperbesarnya. Itu adalah foto Seokjin yang ia ambil diam-diam saat si pemuda manis tengah menyuapkan sepotong kue coklat pemberiannya di sekolah dengan wajah amat bahagia. Sorot teduh Jaehwan memandang foto itu dengan tatapan sendu, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum getir.

"Aku bisa membuatmu terus bahagia jika kau bersamaku, Jinnie."

.

.

Para pengunjung Stasiun Ulsan hari itu terpana dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Sebuah mobil mewah berlogo Bugatti berwarna hitam tengah berjalan mulus memasuki titik _pick up_ di depan bangunan Stasiun Ulsan.

Seakan tak cukup, mereka kembali disuguhkan dengan pemandangan seorang pemuda tampan nan gagah bak selebriti berjalan tegap menuju mobil _sport_ keluaran baru tersebut. Pengemudi mobil berpakaian jas formal itu menghampiri Jaehwan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan. Mari, saya bantu bawakan barang anda," ucap pria paruh baya itu sambil mengambil alih _travel bag_ milik Jaehwan dan menyimpannya ke bagasi mobil.

"Pagi, Tuan Hong. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Lee Jaehwan membuka pintu Bugatti tersebut lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi penumpang dengan nyaman dan memasangkan _seat belt_ pada tubuhnya.

"Ke mana tujuan anda, tuan muda?" Tanya Tuan Hong sopan.

"Tuan Hong, tolong antarkan saya ke alamat ini," ucap Jaehwan sopan sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan alamat sebuah toko kue favorit di Ulsan.

"Baik, tuan muda," ucap pria itu mulai mengemudikan mobil mewah itu dengan kecepatan rata-rata, membelah jalan raya Kota Ulsan yang cukup ramai.

Dua puluh menit berlalu sejak keberangkatan mereka dari stasiun dan sebuah bangunan berukuran cukup besar yang dituju Lee Jaehwan mulai tampak di depan sana. Tuan Hong memarkirkan mobil yang ia kendarai di parkiran _cake shop_ tersebut.

"Kita telah sampai, tuan muda," ucap Tuan Hong setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ucap Jaehwan sambil melenggang keluar dari mobil itu.

Ditatapinya bangunan berwarna beige dengan pintu kayu hitam berdaun ganda dengan kaca di bagian tengahnya dan beberapa jendela besar yang memperindah dinding toko kue itu. Sebuah rangkaian huruf bertuliskan _'Smeraldo'_ terpampang di atas bangunan itu. Jaehwan terkesan, ini persis seperti yang ia lihat di internet.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Jaehwan melangkah untuk membuka pintu bercat hitam tersebut. Seketika aroma lezat khas roti merangsek masuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang gadis pelayan berseragam coklat tua dengan aksen kotak-kotak di kerah dan lengannya.

Jaehwan memandangi interior toko kue merangkap cafe yang bergaya _aesthetic vintage_. Mungkin lain kali ia akan mengajak Seokjin ke tempat ini. Pemuda manis itu pasti menyukai suasana tempat seperti ini. Pemuda gagah itu berjalan menuju etalase toko yang menampilkan berbagai macam jenis kue-kue cantik yang menggiurkan.

"Nona, saya ingin memesan satu _Chocolate Gateau_ dan satu _Tiramisu Cake,_ " ucap Jaehwan pada si gadis pelayan.

Gadis pelayan yang sejak tadi sibuk memandangi wajah tampan Jaehwan pun tersadar dan langsung mencatat pesanan Jaehwan. Dengan cekatan, gadis itu menyiapkan kue-kue pesanannya dan mengepaknya ke dalam dua _box_ kue berwarna coklat tua dengan aksen beige.

Gadis itu mencetak tagihan atas pesanan Jaehwan, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaehwan. Jaehwan memberikan pelayan itu kartu kreditnya untuk melunasi tagihannya. Kedua tangan mungil sang gadis menyerahkan satu per satu _box_ berisikan kue-kue cantik pada pelanggannya dan mengembalikan kartu kredit milik pemuda itu.

"Apakah kau butuh bantuan untuk membawa kue-kue ini?" Tanya gadis itu gugup saat menyadari pelanggannya akan kesulitan membawa dua _box_ besar itu secara bersamaan.

Jaehwan tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan, "ya, terima kasih."

Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu mengangguk paham lalu memanggil rekan prianya untuk membantu pemuda tampan itu membawa pesanannya ke dalam mobil. Setelah memastikan pesanannya telah diletakan ke kursi belakang mobilnya dengan aman, pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria yang tadi dan memberinya beberapa uang tip. Jaehwan menutup pintu belakang mobil hitamnya lalu membuka pintu penumpang depan dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi tersebut dengan nyaman.

"Tuan Hong, tolong antarkan aku ke rumah Kim Seokjin," ucap Jaehwan sambil menyerahkan alamat rumah kontrakan pemuda manis yang ia cintai.

Tuan Hong mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya sesuai alamat yang di berikan.

.

.

"Tuan, kita sudah berada di dekat alamat yang anda ingin tuju, tetapi untuk pergi ke alamat yang tertera, kita harus memasuki gang di depan sana. Mohon maaf, tapi mobil ini tak bisa masuk ke jalur itu," ucap Tuan Hong dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa Tuan Hong, aku akan berjalan saja ke sana. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Jaehwan dengan senyum mengembang.

"Apakah tuan ingin saya antar ke sana?" Tanya Tuan Hong.

Jaehwan menggeleng singkat, "tidak perlu, kau pulang saja, ya? Itu, aku membelikan kue yang di belakang untukmu. Makanlah bersama dengan keluargamu di rumah."

"T-tapi tuan-"

"Tak apa, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, Tuan Hong. Sampai jumpa," ucap Jaehwan sambil melangkah keluar dari mobil hitam itu.

Tuan Hong segera mengikuti tuannya keluar dari mobil itu dan membantu Jaehwan mengambil barang bawaannya dari bagasi, juga sekotak kue yang akan Jaehwan berikan pada Seokjin.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Hong."

Tuan Hong mengangguk, "terima kasih banyak tuan muda, hati-hati di jalan!" Seru pria paruh baya itu lalu membungkukan tubuhnya dalam. Jaehwan ikut membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berjalan memasuki gang menuju rumah Seokjin.

Pemuda tampan itu berjalan pelan dengan sebuah tas _travel_ besar di punggungnya dan sebuah _box_ berisikan kue di tangan kanannya. Berulang kali ia menengok ponselnya yang menampilkan peta navigasi menuju lokasi rumah baru Seokjin.

Setelah berjalan selama bermenit-menit lamanya, tibalah ia di depan sebuah rumah kontrakan berwarna putih gading. Menurut petanya, ia telah tiba di rumah milik pemuda cantik itu.

 _Deg... deg..._

Jantung Jaehwan berdetak sangat cepat. Ia merasakan hatinya bergejolak, tak sabar bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Dengan deheman gugup, ia menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celananya lalu mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Permisi!" Serunya ragu.

Pemuda tampan itu merutuk dalam hati, 'ayolah Lee Jaehwan! Mengapa kau jadi pengecut begini?! Ke mana keberanianmu pergi?'

Jaehwan kembali meyakinkan dirinya dan mengetuk pintu kayu itu beberapa kali, "permisi!" Serunya lebih lantang.

 _Clek_

"Iya, siapa?" Sahut sebuah suara lembut dari dalam sana bersamaan dengan pintu kayu yang terbuka, menampakan penghuni rumah itu.

"Selamat pagi, nyonya. Saya Lee Jaehwan, temannya Seokjin yang kemarin," ucap pemuda itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lebar, "oh! Temannya Seokjin? Ayo, masuk!" Serunya ramah sambil mempersilakan pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih, nyonya," ucapnya sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakannya ke rak sepatu di samping pintu masuk.

"Ya, duduklah di sini dulu, biar aku ambilkan minum. Maaf ya, kami tak memiliki ruang tamu dan sofa di sini," ujar Taeyeon sambil mempersilakan Jaehwan duduk di sebuah kursi kayu.

"SEOKJIN! SEOKJIN! BANGUN, NAK! INI TEMANMU DATANG!" Seru Nyonya Taeyeon dengan suara luar biasa berisik. Jaehwan saja diam-diam menutup telinganya di balik punggung wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, nyonya, mungkin dia masih mengantuk. Ini, saya membawakan kue untuk kalian," tutur Jaehwan sambil menyerahkan buah tangannya pada Nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum sungkan melihat pemberian pemuda tampan itu, "wah... terima kasih, Jaehwan-ah. Kau yakin memberikannya untuk kami?" Tanya Taeyeon dengan wajah ragu setelah melihat pemberian teman anaknya itu. Bukannya ia tak menghormati pemberian teman anaknya itu, namun kelihatannya hadiah yang diberikan pemuda itu agak _sedikit_ mahal untuk mereka terima. Mereka jadi sungkan untuk menerimanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, nyonya. Saya tau Seokjinnie memang sangat menyukai kue ini. Saya sengaja membelikannya untuk kalian makan bersama."

'Wah... sepertinya pemuda tampan ini benar-benar menyukai Seokjinnie,' batin wanita itu terkikik gemas.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jaehwan-ah. Lain kali, kau tak perlu repot-repot membawa sesuatu jika berkunjung ke sini. Kau juga langsung berangkat ke sini, apakah kau sendirian?" Tanya Nyonya Kim sambil memberikan segelas teh hangat pada Jaehwan.

"Terima kasih, nyonya. Iya, saya sendirian ke sini," ucap Jaehwan sambil menerima gelas pemberian ibunda Seokjin dengan tubuh membungkuk.

"Benarkah? Apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir? Lagi pula, bukankah ini masih hari sekolah, Jaehwan-ah?" Tanya Taeyeon sambil menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa, nyonya. Saya juga sudah mendapat izin dari orang tua dan hari ini saya izin ke sekolah untuk pergi menjenguk Seokjin," jawab Jaehwan sopan.

 _Clek_

"Ada siapa, eomma?" Tanya Seokjin yang baru muncul dari kamarnya. Pemuda manis itu masih mengenakan kaos kebesaran berwarna pink dengan celana pendek kain bergambar Super Mario Bros. Menggemaskan.

Jaehwan yang melihat kedatangan sosok pemuda yang ia nanti-nanti langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Pagi, Jinnie!" Sapanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Jaehwan?" Lirih Seokjin dengan wajah terkejut.

.

.

Namjoon terdiam di balik pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Terlalu lelah ia menangis hingga rasanya air matanya sudah habis tak bersisa. Wajah tirusnya tampak kian menyedihkan karena matanya yang sembab juga jejak-jejak lelehan air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Berkali-kali remaja tampan itu menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya secara perlahan, berusaha meredakan sakit hatinya.

Namjoon baru saja menyadari betapa eksistensinya tak diinginkan di rumah ini.

Ibunya yang selama ini tak pernah memberinya kasih sayang akhirnya tak mengakui Namjoon sebagai anaknya lagi. Mungkin, wanita itu sudah lama menantikan saat ini untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah lama terpendam dalam benaknya.

Mungkin juga, sesungguhnya wanita itu memang tak pernah menginginkan kehadirannya. Tak heran mengapa wanita itu tak pernah menampakan kasih sayang bak seorang ibu padanya.

Ayahnya pun ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya. Ia adalah sosok pria yang selalu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, seakan dunia hanya sebatas ruang kantornya saja.

Selama ini Namjoon berpikir bahwa sang ayah merupakan sosok pria bertanggung jawab yang mendedikasikan seluruh waktunya demi mensejahterakan keluarganya melalui kerja kerasnya di kantor. Saat Namjoon berharap bahwa ia dapat mempercayai sang ayah, pria paruh baya itu malah menghajarnya habis-habisan setelah sekian lama tak pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya yang tak kunjung berakhir.

Sehabis melukai mental dan fisik Namjoon, mereka pun tak ingin repot-repot untuk menghampirinya, apalagi minta maaf soal kejadian tadi.

Tak ia sangka ia akan menangis karena keluarganya yang memang berantakan sejak awal. Ia pikir ia cukup kuat dan dewasa, nyatanya tidak. Ia masihlah seorang remaja tanggung yang membutuhkan rangkulan dari orang-orang terdekatnya, khususnya kedua orang tuanya.

Ia juga manusia biasa, bukan?

Tapi Namjoon tetaplah Namjoon. Ia akan tetap mencoba untuk berdiri. Mau sekeras apapun dia terjatuh, ia harus berdiri lagi.

Namjoon mendengus lalu mengusak wajahnya kasar. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu menopang tubuhnya pada dinding agar ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri lagi.

Namjoon berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah _travel bag_ berukuran sedang dari dalam sana. Ia memindahkan beberapa pakaiannya dan mengemasi beberapa barang penting lainnya ke dalam tas itu.

Satu-satunya hal yang melintasi benaknya hanyalah pergi dari tempat ini.

Ke mana? Tidak tau. Kemana saja asal bukan di tempat ini.

Dari pada menetap di sini, lebih baik ia pergi, bukan? Daripada membuat orang lain terganggu, lebih baik menyingkir dan mencari tempat baru yang mau menerimanya.

Setelah selesai berkemas, Namjoon mengambil _smartphone_ -nya lalu menghubungi seseorang. Ia kembali menghubungi seseorang yang sempat ia hubungi dan temui beberapa hari lalu. Orang itu adalah sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaan Kim Namjoon.

Beberapa hari lalu, Namjoon sempat meminta orang itu untuk menyelidiki tempat keberadaan Seokjin agar Namjoon dapat menghampirinya kelak.

"Halo, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapat seluruh informasi mengenai Kim Seokjin yang ku minta?" Tanya Namjoon _to the point_.

 _"Oh, tentu saja,"_ jawab orang itu enteng.

"Bagus, ada di mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Namjoon tak sabaran, sorot matanya yang sempat kosong kini dihiasi secercah harapan.

 _"Dia sekarang tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil di daerah Ulsan. Alamat lengkap kontrakan itu akan ku kirim via email,"_ ucap pemuda di seberang sana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong carikan sebuah kontrakan atau apartemen sederhana untukku di daerah sekitar situ. Aku akan pergi ke sana sebentar lagi, nanti uang sewanya akan ku transfer," tutur Namjoon.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja di tempatku? Jarak rumahku dan rumah Kim Seokjin cukup dekat, ini dapat memudahkanmu memantau keadaannya," tawar pemuda itu.

"Hmm, baiklah. Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Hoseok."

.

.

Namjoon kini berada di Stasiun KTX di Seoul. Ia sudah siap berangkat ke Ulsan, lengkap dengan barang bawaannya.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana cara Namjoon keluar dari rumah, maka jawabannya cukup simple.

Ya, dia menyelinap saja saat tidak ada yang melihat. Namjoon sudah terbiasa menyelinap keluar masuk rumahnya saat malam hari. Bedanya, biasa ia akan pulang kembali sedangkan sekarang tidak.

Kereta ekspres yang akan ia tumpangi akan tiba dalam 3 menit dari sekarang, tepatnya pada jam 10:30 malam. Namjoon memandangi area sekitarnya yang sepi. Hari sudah sangat larut, namun masih ada beberapa pekerja kantoran yang juga menunggu kereta yang sama dengannya.

Namjoon mengeratkan mantel hitam yang membalut tubuhnya saat udara dingin serasa menusuk kulitnya. Keluar pada malam musim gugur seperti ini memang bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Namjoon melangkahkan kaki berbalut sepatu _high top sneakers_ berwarna hitam miliknya ke arah sebuah _coffee vending machine_ yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia memasukan sejumlah uang ke dalam mesin itu lalu memencet sebuah tombol di bawah gambar kopi _espresso_. Pesanannya pun langsung diproses sesaat setelah Namjoon memencet tombol itu.

Saat kopinya siap, Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil satu _cup_ kopi _espresso_ yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Namjoon menyesap aroma khas kopi yang seketika memenuhi rongga dadanya. Namjoon meniup-niup cairan hitam kecoklatan di dalam _cup_ yang ia genggam, lalu menyesap pelan cairan pekat itu. Namjoon menikmati cairan pahit nan hangat itu memasuki kerongkongannya hingga menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Ditengah aktivitas minum kopinya, suara sirine yang menandakan kereta sudah tiba di Stasiun Seoul membelah keheningan malam. Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada kereta putih bergaris biru itu, lalu menghabiskan seluruh cairan hangat itu dalam beberapa teguk.

Namjoon berdiri di depan pagar pembatas antara stasiun dan rel kereta. Saat kereta ekspres itu telah berhenti dengan sempurna, pintu kereta itu terbuka dan para penumpang dari dalam kereta melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan kereta itu. Namjoon menunggu para penumpang jurusan sebelumnya keluar dan baru melangkah masuk setelah tak ada lagi yang keluar.

Namjoon melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbong kelas ekonomi dan mencari tempat duduk sesuai tiket di tangannya.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Namjoon tak membeli tiket gerbong kelas satu atau kelas bisnis, jawabannya adalah ia tak ingin menghabiskan uangnya terlalu banyak. Ia hanya membawa uang tabungan dan kartu kreditnya saja, itu juga kalau kartu itu tidak diblokir orang tuanya nanti. Jadi ia harus agak berhemat jika tak ingin menggelandang di jalanan.

Setelah mendaratkan bokongnya dengan nyaman di atas kursi, Namjoon langsung memejamkan matanya yang lelah.

.

.

.

 _"Penumpang yang terhormat, anda telah tiba di Stasiun Ulsan. Mohon periksa barang bawaan anda sebelum meninggalkan kereta. Terima kasih telah mempercayakan kami sebagai pemandu perjalanan anda dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan."_

Namjoon membuka matanya perlahan saat suara pengumuman operator kereta berkumandang. Ia menguap lebar dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Namjoon berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil _backpack_ nya.

Beberapa orang yang menaiki kereta berjurusan sama dengannya satu persatu pergi meninggalkan gerbong mereka masing-masing. Sama halnya dengan Namjoon, ia melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya keluar dari bangunan Stasiun Ulsan.

Ia berjalan pada sebuah halte bus dan menunggu kedatangan bus bersama tiga orang yang juga baru keluar dari stasiun. Bus pun datang dan mereka menaiki kendaraan itu secara bergantian. Namjoon mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menempelkan kartu kredit pada _scanner_ yang tersedia untuk membayar tagihan bus. Kendaraan beroda enam itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan bangunan Stasiun Ulsan. Namjoon menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi bus dan menengok jam tangan yang ia gunakan.

00:45

Ternyata hari sudah berganti. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya untuk menghubungi si pemuda Jung.

'Hoseok, aku sudah berada di Ulsan dan sedang perjalanan ke rumahmu. Apa aku mengganggu?' Ketiknya.

Tak lama dari waktu pesannya terkirim, notifikasi ponselnya berdering, tanda masuknya pesan baru.

'Ah, bukan masalah. Aku memang sering begadang belakangan ini. Datang saja, aku hanya tinggal sendiri di sini.'

'Oke, terima kasih.'

Namjoon mematikan layar ponselnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya dan memandangi pemandangan malam Kota Ulsan yang sepi. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan bus yang ia tumpangi akhirnya berhenti di halte yang ia tuju. Ia melangkah turun dari bus itu, tak lupa mengucap terima kasih pada sang pengemudi.

Ia berjalan pelan di tengah dinginnya udara malam musim gugur. Ia berjalan menuju sektor perumahan yang tak jauh dari halte tadi. Nampaklah sebuah rumah yang familiar kepadanya di sisi kiri jalan, rumah Jung Hoseok. Namjoon melangkah mendekati rumah sederhana itu lalu memencet bel yang berada di luar pagar rumah itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, sang empunya rumah pun menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Haloo!" Sapanya ceria sambil membukakan pagar rumahnya dan mempersilakan Namjoon masuk. Pemuda bernama lengkap Jung Hoseok itu merangkul pundak pemuda Kim itu akrab.

"Kim Namjooonnn, lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa!" Seru Hoseok dengan senyum mengembang di bibir hatinya.

"Hai juga," sapa Namjoon singkat namun dengan senyum tipis yang jarang ia tunjukan untuk siapapun, kecuali Kim Seokjin.

Hoseok sibuk berceloteh ria dengan semangatnya sambil menuntun pemuda yang baru tiba untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Permisi," gumam Namjoon saat menginjakkan kaki di rumah milik sahabat kepercayaannya.

"Namjoon, letakan saja tasmu di kamar tamu. Kau sudah makan malam belum?" Tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon berjalan memasuki kamar tamu yang ditunjuk Hoseok dan meletakan tas berserta _coat_ hitamnya di sana. Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, tepat di samping Hoseok yang tengah mengutak-atik _laptop_ nya.

"Belum," ucapnya singkat sambil melirik layar datar berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Apa kau mau makan _ramyeon_? Atau apa?" Tanya Hoseok, matanya masih fokus mengolah data-data mengenai Kim Seokjin yang tertera di _laptop_ nya.

"Aku tak nafsu makan sejak tadi pagi," ucap Namjoon enteng sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Hoseok melongo dengan wajah bodoh.

"Berarti kau belum makan sejak tadi pagi? Makan dulu, sana! Siapa yang akan menyeretmu jika kau tiba-tiba pingsan di sini?!" Ucap Hoseok dengan nada kesal. Namjoon menggeleng malas merespon ucapan sahabatnya.

"Tak baik makan malam-malan begini," ucap Namjoon. Hoseok berdecak pelan, jengah dengan sifat Namjoon yang keras kepala.

"Makan roti dulu, sana! Bagaimana kamu mau mencari Seokjin bila tubuhmu saja lemas begini? Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh," ucap Hoseok.

Berhubung Namjoon lemah terhadap hal-hal yang menyangkut Seokjinnya, ia langsung mengiyakan suruhan temannya tersebut.

"Nah, begitu _dong_! _Nih_!" Ucapnya sambil melempar sebungkus besar roti sobek ke arah Namjoon.

Dengan sigap, Namjoon menangkap lemparan sang pemuda Jung dan langsung membuka bungkus roti itu. Dengan lahap, Namjoon memasukkan roti-roti itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat. Hoseok mendengus melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang terbilang unik itu. Bisa-bisanya Namjoon yang biasanya bersifat dingin dan kasar pada orang lain berubah sedrastis ini.

"Santai saja _kali_ makannya," ejek Hoseok yang tak diindahkan oleh Namjoon. Hoseok menutup laptopnya setelah selesai membenahi _file-file_ nya. Ia menatap Namjoon yang baru saja selesai melahap roti pemberiannya.

"Terima kasih makanannya. Kita bahas masalah Seokjin besok saja, ya. Aku lelah," tutur Namjoon yang terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat kelelahan dari raut wajahnya.

Hoseok mengangguk paham dan berdiri dari duduknya, "oke, selamat malam."

Mereka pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

TBC

.

.

Hai semuaa! Ada yang masih nungguin cerita ini? Semoga masih deh.

Makasih banyak udah nunggu dan baca terus cerita aneh iniii~ semoga kalian gak capek baca cerita yang makin aneh ini~

Tolong tinggalkan _review_ kalau kalian suka cerita ini, yaaa!

See you~


	10. Chapter 10: Sorry

Ada yang kangen cerita ini?

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Jaehwan?"

Baru saja Seokjin membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sudah disambut oleh sesosok lelaki yang sama sekali tak ia duga-duga kedatangannya. Lee Jaehwan, yang beberapa hari lalu masih berada di Seoul, secara ajaib berada di rumah barunya di Ulsan. Tentu saja kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Seokjin tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Melihat Seokjin hanya diam saja dengan wajah shock, Jaehwan pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Seokjin.

"Jinnie?" Panggilnya pelan.

Tubuh Seokjin menegang ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara berat milik pria di depannya.

Tidak, ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu pemuda Lee ini, tidak dengan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang rendah. Dengan wajah was-was dan iris yang bergetar, Seokjin memundurkan langkahnya kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan menyembunyikan setengah tubuhnya di balik pintu.

"Seokjin-ah, ada apa?" Jaehwan kembali melangkah mendekati Seokjin, sebelum sebuah teriakan menginterupsi langkah kakinya yang hendak mendekat.

"Stop! Jangan mendekat!" Pekik Seokjin dengan suara bergetar. Satu tangannya terjulur, mengisyaratkan Jaehwan untuk tidak mendekatinya. Wajah manisnya menampakan raut panik yang kentara.

Jaehwan dan Nyonya Kim terkejut mendengar respon tak terduga dari si pemuda manis. Kim Taeyeon yang merasa situasi saat ini tidak baik-baik saja pun memutuskan untuk bungkam, tak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan anaknya.

Jaehwan yang merasa khawatir dan kebingungan lantas mengambil langkah maju untuk mendekati Seokjin dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Seokjin-!"

 **BLAM!**

Seokjin membanting pintu kamarnya, napasnya memburu, dan matanya bergerak tidak tenang. Dengan tergesa, pemuda cantik itu berlari ke atas kasur, dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam selimut kesayangannya.

Di dalam selimut itu, tubuh Seokjin bergetar pelan dan giginya bergemeletuk lirih. Seokjin takut, ia masih tak mempunyai nyali untuk bertemu dengan pemuda tampan itu. Seokjin merasa malu dan tak pantas untuk menghadap Lee Jaehwan, sahabatnya. Walau Lee Jaehwan selalu bersikap baik dan terlihat jelas memiliki perasaan pada Seokjin, hal itulah yang membuat Seokjin semakin takut untuk membiarkan pemuda itu berhubungan lagi dengannya.

Jangankan berhubungan, bahkan kalau bisa, Seokjin tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Jaehwan dan memulai hidup yang baru di kota ini. Bukannya tak tahu terima kasih. Hanya saja, tiap melihat wajah pemuda itu batinnya berkecamuk. Seokjin memiliki perang batin tersendiri mengenai hubungannya dengan Jaehwan.

Apakah ia masih pantas berada di sekitar Jaehwan?

Apakah pemuda itu masih sudi berteman dengannya jika mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang merenggut kesucian Seokjin?

Apa kata orang jika mengetahui orang sepenting Jaehwan berteman dengan manusia sepertinya?

Rasa malu seperti apa yang harus pemuda itu tanggung jika orang lain mengetahui hubungannya dengan Seokjin?

Bulir hangat kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Seokjin. Seokjin menggigit bibir gemuknya untuk menahan isakan yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya. Diremasnya selimut rilakkuma kesayangannya, mengalirkan rasa perih yang melanda hatinya. Di satu sisi ia merasa begitu bersalah, namun di sisi lain ia merasa ini adalah kewajibannya untuk melindungi reputasi sahabatnya.

Seokjin sendiri bingung. Kenapa Jaehwan benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dengannya, bahkan ia rela datang jauh-jauh dari Seoul ke Ulsan demi menyusul teman seperti dirinya yang bahkan pergi tanpa memberi kabar.

Seokjin sadar betul bahwa Jaehwan menyusulnya bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan atas dasar suka. Ia menyadari seluruh afeksi hangat dan perasaan romantis yang selalu dicurahkan pemuda itu di tiap pertemuan mereka.

Kenapa Jaehwan membuat semuanya semakin berat untuknya?

Seokjin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam bantal, kepalanya pening. Pemuda cantik itu menghargai seluruh usaha Jaehwan. Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk membuat hatinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan itu.

Namun yang membuatnya frustasi dan hampir gila adalah...

Rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada seorang Kim Namjoon menghalanginya untuk mencintai Lee Jaehwan, sahabatnya.

Di balik pintu itu, Jaehwan dan ibunda Seokjin tercengang setelah melihat Seokjin yang tiba-tiba menghindari Jaehwan. Mereka hanya mematung dengan raut khawatir, terutama Kim Taeyeon. Wanita itu merasa sakit hati karena lagi-lagi putranya kembali menutup dirinya. Jaehwan menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan sensasi nyeri merambat di dada kirinya.

Apakah kedatangannya ke tempat ini salah? Mengapa Seokjin tiba-tiba menghindarinya? Apakah Seokjin tak menginginkannya?

Suasana kelabu melingkupi pemuda tampan itu, membuat eksistensi lain di ruangan itu merasa tak enak hati. Mau bagaimanapun, pemuda ini sudah beritikad baik untuk datang jauh-jauh demi menjenguk anaknya. Kim Taeyeon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaehwan. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh bahu tegap milik remaja pria itu, membuat sang empunya menoleh.

"Sabar ya, nak... mungkin Seokjin merasa kurang enak badan," ucap Nyonya Kim mencoba memberi alasan agar pemuda tampan itu tak bersedih lagi.

Jaehwan tersenyum getir seraya mengangguk pelan, menghargai ucapan wanita itu. Ditatapnya pintu kayu di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar.

Apakah ia harus menyerah?

'Seokjin, apa yang terjadi padamu?'

* * *

Sang mentari mulai terbit, menyelimuti sebagian bumi dengan sinar hangatnya. Pagi cerah nan tenang menyambut hari baru bagi masyarakat daratan Negeri Ginseng, Korea. Kicauan burung mengalun lembut, menyambut para manusia yang harus bersiap untuk menjalani aktivitas mereka di pagi yang tenang. Sayangnya, adegan 'pagi yang tenang' itu tidak masuk dalam agenda harian milik keluarga Kim.

Pagi mereka sangat ricuh.

Mengapa? Tentu saja karena Sang Tuan Muda Kim yang tiba-tiba menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

Biasanya, pada jam-jam pagi seperti ini, Kim Namjoon sudah pasti tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah, namun hingga dua jam dari waktu bel sekolah Namjoon berbunyi, pemuda itu tak kunjung menapak batang hidungnya.

Para pelayan yang mengira Kim Namjoon bangun kesiangan dan takut bahwa tuan mudanya akan terlambat ke sekolah pun berinisiatif untuk membangunkannya, namun naas. Ketika seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah kamar kosong tak berpenghuni. Awalnya, pelayan itu mencari-cari ke sekitar kamar tuannya dan menanyakan keberadaan Namjoon pada para pelayan lainnya, tapi tak satupun dari mereka mengetahui keberadaan Kim Namjoon.

Sang kepala pelayan pun mencoba untuk berpikir positif dan menghubungi pihak sekolah Namjoon, karena mungkin saja pemuda itu telah pergi ke sekolah lebih awal, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Sayangnya, pikiran itu langsung dipatahkan ketika pihak sekolah berkata bahwa Kim Namjoon tak hadir ke sekolahnya. Dari situlah mereka bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sang tuan muda telah kabur dari rumah.

Berbagai upaya telah mereka lakukan untuk menemukan jejak yang Namjoon tinggalkan sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah, tapi mereka tak menemukan apapun. Para penjaga rumah pun tak mengetahui kabar mengenai kepergian pemuda tampan itu.

Tak ada jejak, tak ada petunjuk.

Tak ada yang dapat mengetahui ke mana atau bagaimana cara Tuan Muda Namjoon kabur dari rumahnya. Tentu saja karena pemuda itu telah menghilangkan jejaknya serapi dan sebersih mungkin hingga tak dapat , seluruh pelayan, koki, petugas keamanan, bahkan tukang kebun milik keluarga kaya tersebut bekerjasama, bahu-membahu mencari keberadaan Kim Namjoon.

"Tuan muda!"

"Tuan muda! Di mana anda?!"

"Tuan mudaa!"

Begitulah seruan-seruan melengking yang merusak pagi nan tentram di kediaman Kim.

Oh iya... bagaimana dengan keadaan pasangan Kim?

Apakah mereka senang ketika putra yang tak mereka inginkan pergi? Atau sebaliknya?

"Apa? Apa kalian gila?! Namjoon pergi?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Pekik Kim Yewon dengan wajah terkejut, matanya terbelalak kaget dan tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya.

"Ya, nyonya. Tuan muda tak dapat kami temukan di manapun, bahkan beberapa barang seperti pakaian, handphone, dompet, dan kartu-kartu berharga lainnya pun turut menghilang bersamanya. Sudah dua jam lamanya kami mencari, tetapi kami tak dapat menemukan petunjuk apapun yang berkaitan dengan hilangnya tuan muda," tukas salah seorang pelayan kepercayaannya.

"A-astaga! S-suamiku, di mana suamiku?!" Seru wanita itu panik seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamarnya.

"Tuan besar sudah berangkat kerja sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, nyonya."

"Arghhh! Bagaimana ini!" Jerit Kim Yewon sambil menggigiti kukunya, kebiasaan buruknya saat sedang gusar. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah perasaan asing yang menyesakkan ketika mengetahui anaknya kabur dari rumah.

Sorot matanya yang bergetar kembali melirik ke arah pria yang merupakan bawahannya, "kenapa kau masih di sini?! Pergi sana! Cepat hubungi polisi!"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Setelah mendengar perintah dari sang nyonya besar, dirinya membungkukkan badannya dan untuk undur diri dari kamar mewah milik majikannya untuk melaksanakan perintah wanita tersebut.

Kim Yewon kembali disibukkan dengan pikirannya. Tangannya bergerak liar mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukan benda persegi panjang itu, jemari lentiknya memencet sebuah kontak yang jarang ia hubungi.

Nada dering pun terdengar, dengan tak sabaran dirinya terus memaki seseorang yang tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Nomor yang anda-"

 _Tut_

Yewon mematikan panggilan itu lalu meneleponnya kembali.

"Nomor yang-"

 _Tut_

Kembali, ia mengulangi panggilan tersebut.

"Nomor-"

 _Tut_

Yewon terus mengulangi panggilan yang sama hingga terhitung sepuluh kali ia melakukan panggilan dalam waktu yang singkat, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak satupun panggilannya terjawab oleh orang yang hendak dihubunginya.

"Nomor yang-"

"ARGHHH!" Jeritnya frustasi, tangannya memukul-mukul dinding di sampingnya bak orang kesetanan.

"KENAPA KAU TAK MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU, HAH, KIM NAMJOON?! ARRGHHH!"

Tubuh wanita itu bergerak liar, tangannya melempar segala benda yang dapat digapainya. Akal sehatnya bak dibutakan, ia seakan dikuasai oleh makhluk penghancur yang mengerikan.

 _ **Prangg!**_

 _ **Prang!**_

"HYAAHHH!"

Entah apa yang membuat Kim Yewon semarah ini. Dia pun tak paham kenapa dirinya bertindak di luar kendali hingga menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang nyatanya tak dapat meredakan emosinya.

"Namjooonn! KIM NAMJOOOON!"

Ia terlihat tak pernah mencintai anaknya sama sekali. Tapi kenapa dia sebegitu marahnya saat putranya pergi?

Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Namjoon melawan padanya hingga melarikan dari rumah?

"Namjoon! Namjoon! NAMJOOONNN! HYAAHHH!" Jeritnya sambil melempar vas bunga keramik ke dinding di sebelahnya, tak peduli jika pecahan-pecahan keramik itu dapat melukai wajah cantiknya.

 _ **Pyaarr!**_

 _ **Pyaarr!**_

Para pelayan yang ketakutan karena tingkah sang nyonya besar yang diluar kendali. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menghampiri, apalagi menghentikan kelakuan Kim Yewon.

Cara satu-satunya yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah menghubungi tuan besar mereka.

"Halo?"

"Tuan besar, maaf mengganggu anda, namun ada hal gawat!"

"Ada apa?"

"Nyonya besar mengamuk karena tuan muda menghilang!"

"Apa?!"

* * *

Kim Yewon menangis sesunggukan. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat, membiarkan bulir-bulir hangat mengalir bebas dari netra indahnya. Kedua tangannya yang bersimbah darah akibat tergores pecahan keramik mengusap wajah cantiknya yang berlinangan air mata secara kasar.

"Namjoon... hiks hiks... Namjoon-ah... Maafkan eomma... e-eomma sudah terlalu jahat padamu, hiks hiks..."

Di depannya duduk sang suami yang tengah mengelus surai hitamnya sayang. Mata sang pria yang biasa dipenuhi sorot ambisius dan ketegasan kini melunak saat melihat kondisi istrinya yang menyedihkan.

Baru kali ini Kim Youngwoon melihat kondisi sang istri seterpuruk ini. Kulit wajahnya yang putih bagai dilukis dengan cat berwarna merah yang berasal dari darah wanita itu. Mengerikan, namun menyakitkan bagi Youngwoon. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat wanita yang begitu dicintainya terluka sedemikian rupa.

"Huhuu... Woonie... hiks... Namjoon... Namjoon pasti membenciku... huhuu... b-bagaimana ini? Hiks..." isak Yewon pilu. Rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat seakan mencabik-cabik hatinya yang dipenuhi keserakahan dan ego.

Tangan Yewon yang berlumurkan darah mencoba menyeka air mata yang terus mengucur, namun ditahan oleh sang suami. Satu tangannya memeluk tubuh langsing sang istri, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap lembut wajah Yewon yang basah karena air mata dan darah.

"Hentikan, Yewon-ah..."

"Hentikan?! B-Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhku untuk, hiks, berhenti di saat seperti ini?! Hiks, seharusnya kau menghentikanku dari dulu, Woonie... hiks... hiks..."

"A-Aku yang m-menghancurkannya, hiks... aku yang membuat semua orang me-menderita... hiks hiks... aku patut dibenci... huhuu,"

Youngwoon tak mampu berbicara lagi, tangannya bergerak untuk mengobati tangan Yewon yang terluka. Pria itu harus merawat luka istrinya karena Yewon menolak seluruh pelayan yang mencoba untuk mengobati lukanya. Sifat manjanya kadang suka merepotkan orang lain, tetapi biarlah...

"Kita gagal menjadi orang tua... hiks... aku juga ibu yang buruk, Woonie... aku jahat! Hiks," seru wanita itu dengan wajah terluka, seakan menyadari kesalahannya selama ini.

"Hiks... harusnya... hiks, s-seharusnya aku tak melakukannya pada anak kita... hiks... aku bodoh... hiks... BODOOHH! Huhuu.." tubuh Yewon meronta kuat, tetapi Youngwoon berusaha membendung amarah istrinya dalam dekap hangatnya.

Youngwoon sama sekali tak menggubris racauan istrinya, bahkan hingga wanita itu semakin histeris, pria itu hanya membisu dengan tatapan kosong.

Ke mana dirinya saat putra sematawayangnya membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah? Mengapa ia tak memeluk anaknya seperti ini ketika anak itu bersedih?

Dalam hatinya, Youngwoon sadar. Ia dan istrinya merupakan orang tua yang keterlaluan dan tak pantas disebut orang tua.

Semua dimulai ketika Youngwoon yang terlalu gila kerja seakan tak memiliki kehidupan di luar kantornya, juga Yewon yang terlalu haus perhatian dan salah memilih pergaulan hingga terbuai dengan perhatian semu dari teman-teman sosialitanya yang mayoritas adalah penjilat berwajah dua. Mereka lupa akan tanggung jawab yang lebih penting dari pada kesibukan mereka, yaitu menjaga anak semata wayang mereka.

Kim Yewon yang sejak kecil terbiasa dimanja dengan harta dan terlalu sering menerima perhatian dari semua orang pun jadi tak terbiasa untuk memberikan perhatian pada orang lain, termasuk anaknya.

Sedangkan Kim Youngwoon yang dibesarkan dengan ekspektasi tinggi dari pihak keluarga dan kolega-kolega bisnis keluarganya pun terbiasa untuk memikul beban untuk menjadi pemimpin terbaik di perusahaannya. Namun menjadi pemimpin terbaik di suatu perusahaan, tak menjamin dirinya mampu menjadi pemimpin yang baik di keluarganya. Buktinya, untuk memprioritaskan keluarganya saja ia tak mampu. Lagipula ia juga bekerja keras bukan demi keluarganya, namun demi memenuhi ekspektasi dan pandangan orang lain.

Bersatunya kedua pribadi itu menciptakan sebuah hubungan keluarga yang tak harmonis di balik topeng kekuasaan dan harta yang berkelimpahan.

Dalam kasus ini, Kim Namjoon lah yang merupakan korban utama dari hubungan keluarga yang diciptakan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Deru napas teratur terdengar di kamar mewah pasangan Kim. Dalam dekapan Kim Youngwoon, Yewon telah jatuh tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis dan melupakan amarahnya.

Pria paruh baya tersebut menghela napas. Terlihat jelas gurat kelelahan dan stres dari wajah tampannya. Tangan besarnya masih betah menelusuri tiap helai surai hitam istrinya, merasakan helai lembut yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh selama berbulan-bulan. Di otak cerdasnya, terngiang-ngiang ucapan Yewon beberapa waktu lalu. Wanita yang ia cintai berkata bahwa hubungan keluarga mereka benar-benar hancur, dan mereka sendirilah penyebabnya.

Benar, Youngwoon seratus persen setuju dengan wanita itu.

Mereka yang merusak hubungan keluarga mereka sendiri dan Youngwoon berniat untuk memperbaikinya. Sebelum terlambat, semoga.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Youngwoon terus memikirkannya. Memikirkan cara agar keluarganya utuh lagi. Tapi logikanya tak sampai.

Kenapa sulit sekali?

Youngwoon mengacak surainya kasar. Ia benci ketika logikanya tak mampu menyelesaikan suatu masalah.

Ia juga benci ketika egonya menuntunnya semakin jauh dari keluarganya.

Buntu.

Pria itu kehabisan akal.

Mata sipitnya memandangi paras indah sang istri, membelainya lembut.

"Aku harus apa, Yewon-ah?"

Tak ada jawaban. Wanita itu masih tak sadarkan diri.

 _"Aku ingin Namjoon kembali! A-aku mau... a-anak kita kembali!"_

Sebuah permintaan (atau perintah) yang sempat istrinya lontarkan untuknya pun kembali terngiang.

Namjoon.

Namjoon mereka.

Youngwoon harus membawa Namjoon mereka pulang!

Ya...

Tangannya merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi orang kepercayaannya. Jemari itu bergerak gesit demi merangkai sebuah perintah pada bawahannya tersebut.

'Cepat cari keberadaan Namjoon. Kumpulkan segala informasi mengenai kondisi dan lokasi tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Sementara, permudah seluruh akses finansial dan kebutuhan lain yang dibutuhkannya. Pastikan ia tak kekurangan suatu apapun.'

 _Send_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **HAI HAIII!**

 **Maaf aku apdetnya lama. Lagi writer block belakangan ini...**

 **Aku cuma mau info kalau aku lebih lambat update ffn dari pada di wattpad karena aku sulit banget buka laptop (lappyku dipake kakak kerja). Aku juga coba install app ffn di hp juga susah ngeditnya, akhirnya ya harus balik pake komputer juga. Berhubung sekarang aku juga udah mulai kuliah dan jadi maba, mungkin updatenya juga akan lebih ngaret :" maaf yaa...**

 **Makasih banyak udah nunggu maaf juga karena kalian harus menunggu lama.. *bow***


End file.
